Forbidden Desires
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: After Oliver moves and doesn't keep in touch for 2 years, Oliver and Lilly reunite at a party. They caught up in what they missed throughout the years and realize that they need, more like desire, each other in many different ways. Complete
1. Party Time

**Forbidden Desires**

**Chapter 1**

**Party Time**

Lilly walked across a room filled with music, people, and food. She was at a party, one which her cousin dragged her into. She really could careless about going to parties, especially when she's on her summer vacation and in a different state visiting her cousins.

Her cousin, Trisha, a tall skinny blond haired girl, held her hand as she led her toward a group of boys and girls, huddled in the corner of the room. She turned to Lilly, flashing a smile, and tightened her grip on Lilly's hand.

"You're going to love them." Trisha said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, once again looking straight ahead.

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked down at her attire. She wore a plain camisole top with capri pants. She wasn't dressed to go to a party in the first place, but her cousin begged her to go and she didn't have much time to dress in something more… showy.

Lilly sighed as her cousin pulled her toward her friends. She wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Trisha's perky voice filled the room and the boys and girls that stood before them looked at the two girls.

"Sup Trish?" Some guy in the background said.

Lilly kept her gaze down, feeling quite uncomfortable. This wasn't her scene and it just made her feel even more uneasy. People were drinking, others were practically having sex in the middle of the living room, and it made her feel disgusted.

"This is my cousin Lilly, she's from California." Trisha announced to her group of friends.

Lilly looked up at Trisha as she let go of me and went over to the couch and sat on a boy's lap, who she assumed, was her boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes at her cousin, angry that she just left her alone in them middle of a place and she didn't know anyone at all. She crossed her arms and started to walk over toward a table which had a few snacks on the table. She eyes the table, noticing that there wasn't anything that looked edible so she leaned against the table, watching everything screw around in the room.

"This is so boring." She said under her breath and looked back at her cousin who was now stuck in a steamy make out session with the boy she was sitting on.

She turned around and shook her head. All she was going to do for the rest of the night was stand around and it really bothered her. She could be at home, responding to her mom and Miley's emails and text messages.

Then she thought about her other best friend who seemed to somehow forget about her throughout the years. Oliver moved away during their sophomore year and he promised so many things beforehand, but he never kept them.

Thinking about Oliver just made her even angrier, she called, text, and emailed him almost everyday and he would back, but soon after that he stopped talking to her, but now Oliver was far from her mind. Her used to be best friend from preschool had a life now and she did too, so it didn't matter to her anymore.

She still remembered Oliver's last day in Malibu…

------

"Lilly." Lilly heard someone say with a knocking coming from her window.

Lilly lay on her bed, still, under her covers, afraid to see who it was. She thought it was her mind that was playing tricks on her, knocking on the door, but when someone started to talk and knocking on her window even harder, she knew that it wasn't just anyone.

"Lilly!" the person then shouted with a loud knock following it. "It's O-li-ver!"

Lilly's eyes widened and kicked her sheet off herself as she made her way toward the window. She looked outside as she pushed the window open and there, Oliver's face popped up, over the open window.

"Finally!" He said as he climbed into the room. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he took deep breaths, and smiled at Lilly.

"What are you doing here Oliver, I thought you were leaving?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you. When Miley came over, I thought you were coming over, but I didn't see you. I don't want to leave with someone hating me." Oliver then said and Lilly sighed, leaning against the wall next to the window.

It never occurred to her that he didn't want to leave with her hating him. She just hated him for leaving her alone after being friends for so many years. She didn't want to let it die down and it hurt her that this might be the last time they were going to see each other.

"I don't hate you Oliver, I just hate that you're leaving me. You've been my best friend since forever and you're just going to leave me and forget about me. It's not cool." Lilly shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Lilly; it's my dads fault for being transferred." He sighed and walked in front of Lilly, cupping her cheeks.

"I'll promise you that I'll always email you and talk to you, whatever you want. I don't want to forget about what we went through these years so I'll always remember you and your silliness, I mean come on, I don't think there will be anyone as cool as you in Seattle." He smirked.

"You're right." Lilly finally broke the frown and smiled. "You better not forget about me you jerk." She playfully pushed his chest and he laughed.

"There will always be one Lilly." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

They heard someone walking up the stairs and Oliver pulled away from her. He looked at the door and sighed.

"I should be going." Oliver said and started to climb through the window.

Lilly went to the window and watched as he started to climb down.

"Wait Oliver." She said and Oliver looked up at her.

Lilly stuck her head through the window and quickly kissed him.

"How is that for remembering me?" She winked at him and he stared at her, shocked.

He lost his footing from the wall and soon started falling back.

"Oliver!" Lilly said loud enough for him to hear. "Are you okay?"

Oliver groaned in pain. "I'm fine. Bye." He said and got up from the ground. He shook himself off and sprinted across the lawn and back to his house.

------

Lilly shook her head in the memory and stared at a bowl in front of her which looked like dip with some extra things inside of it. She cringed, shaking her head, and was about to turn around when felt hands fall on her shoulder.

"You Trisha's cousin right?" She heard a soft velvety voice said behind her.

She whipped her head around and saw a tall blond boy standing right behind her smiling seductively done at her.

"Uh-huh." Lilly nodded, shyly turning her whole body around.

He was nicely built, one of the model like figures which made her feel giggly on the inside.

"Do you want to hang out?" He nodded his head to Lilly and she shook her head.

She didn't know who this guy was and she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she wanted to be alone, like her cousin wanted her to be.

"You sure?" The boy asked as he placed a finger on her chin. He tilted it upward, making her eyes meet his green ones.

"Yes. Bye." She said as she moved his hand from her chin.

She looked around the room and noticed a sliding door which led to the backyard. She looked back at the guy, who was watching her from afar, and walked toward the sliding door. She opened it, slipped out of the room, and turned around in the dark yard. She noticed a pool and some seats near the pool. She sighed and sat down on a long chair near the pool. Just as she was about to move to lay down on it, she heard a voice talk behind her.

"Wanted some quietness huh?" It was a guy.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "Yeah, which I thought I was going to have coming out here, but I see that I'll be annoyed by you." She rudely replied.

She just needed to get the anger out with what her cousin put her through, just leaving her on the side and a guy walking up to her, probably because her cousin told him to hang out with her. She didn't need anyone's pity.

"Hey, its okay, I get that a lot. I really didn't want to come here tonight too, but here I am. I'll leave if you want me to." The guy said and Lilly shook her head.

"No, no it's okay, you don't have to leave. I'm just mad at my cousin. She dragged me here and she left me alone. It's so stupid, and I'm here on vacation too and I'm here for a month. I wonder if she's going to use me like this again." She shook her head and stared down at the pool.

She didn't know why she was telling some stranger how she felt, but she just needed to vent her feelings about her idiotic cousin. She felt the chair move and realized that the guy sat down next to her, but on the other side.

"That must suck. Where are you from?" He softly replied and I smiled.

"Malibu."

"I used to live there."

"Really? What's your name?" Lilly asked curiously as she continued to stare down at the pool.

She didn't want to look at the guy, afraid that he might think she's a stalker or some sort. At least can tell people back in Malibu that she met someone that used to live back in Malibu at a party Trisha forced her to go to.

There was something about his voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but she didn't make anything of it. There couldn't be someone out there from a different state that could sound like anyone she knew. Or so she believed.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Oken."

**A/N **Just an idea I got a while ago, but it wouldn't let me forget about it so I just wrote it.

Should I continue it?

If I do continue, the rating may change to something else. I don't know yet.


	2. Night of Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Night of Memories**

Hearing the boy say his name sent chills down Lilly's spine. She didn't exactly know how to react at first; she just sat there with his name repeating in her head. She never thought she would see him again for another 50 years or something.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he lifted his hand from the seat, placing it on Lilly's shoulder, slowly stroking it with his fingers.

Lilly shook her head and abruptly stood up.

"Uh, I have to go." She said and started off; going toward the sliding door, but soon a blue flashing light passed by, and by the looks of it, parked in front of the house.

"We have to get out of here and fast." Oliver said and took a hold of Lilly's hand, pulling her toward the gate, exiting to the neighbor's yard.

"What are you doing? My cousin is in there!" Lilly fought back, trying to get Oliver's hand to loosen on hers.

"Just leave her; she'll know what to do." He replied and started running past other people's back yard and finally making a break, running through the side and onto the front of the yard.

He continued running streets with Lilly following closely behind him. They neared a blue car on the side, near all the other cars, when she realized that they were near the party area, where the police were.

"I thought we were running from the cops, not going back to them!" Lilly shouted at Oliver, but soon stopped running, unlocking the door of the blue car, and opened it.

He stepped into the back of the car, pulling Lilly on him, and closed it, pressing the lock button from the keys. He went down on the car, lying down on the seat, pulling Lilly on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lilly shouted, but Oliver covered her mouth with his hand with his other holding her own around her stomach.

"Shh." He said and soon they saw a few people running pass the car, but with a few people running trying to catch up with them which looked like police.

Lilly lay there on Oliver, frozen in place. She closed her eyes for a second, not believing what was happening now. After so many years of not talking to him, here he is, right underneath her, helping her get away from the police. She could feel his breath on her neck, making her feel quite queasy. She hadn't been this close with a guy since, well, ever and now that she is, it just made her feel even more uncomfortable knowing that it's Oliver.

Oliver let his hand fall from her mouth and placed it over his other hand, which was above her stomach. Lilly's hair was practically in his mouth so he's breathing hard with his nose, but soon realized something about the way the girl smelled. He didn't know that Lilly was Lilly; all he knew was that the girl smelled like someone he knew. He lifted his head, with his nose lightly touching Lilly's neck, and breathed in.

"What are you doing?" Lilly hissed, but Oliver ignored her, as his nose trailed upward, taking in her sweet and intoxicating scent.

Oliver exhaled and tightly closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't do this to a girl he just met, but there was something familiar about this girl that he liked a lot.

"Oliver, I think they're gone now." Lilly said as he placed her hands above his.

"Yeah, hold on." He replied and tried to put himself together.

He let his hands fall from Lilly's stomach and Lilly sat up, now on his lap. He sat up as well and put his hands firmly on her hips.

"I would appreciate it if you got off my lap, please" He said and Lilly nodded, moving to the seat next to her.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping out of the car. She straightened out her clothes, but her face, which was red, showed her embarrassment. She hinted that he was sniffing her and she knew Oliver had some sort of smelling fetish, but never talked about it to him before.

"I'll give you a ride home-" Oliver said as he got up from the car, but Lilly shook her head.

"No, I think I could walk."

"Do you know where your relatives live?"

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "No. I guess I could use a ride."

"Great." Oliver smiled and ran to the other side of the car as he unlocked it.

He opened his door and stepped inside and Lilly just stood there, watching the car.

She didn't know if she really wanted to take a ride from Oliver. It was more like a life or death kind of decision to Lilly, but Lilly then gave in and opened the door, stepping into the car.

"Welcome to Ollie's Trolley. Where would you like to go?" Oliver asked as he started up his car.

Lilly held in a laugh that would come out at any second. It amused her that Oliver still used the word 'Ollie Trolley'.

"Umm…" Lilly thought for a second and smiled. "Somewhere you want to go, I suppose?" Lilly asked and Oliver smiled.

"Alright, let's go to the pier." He said and soon started driving.

Half an hour later, they didn't talk at all. They just sat in silence, with Lilly looking at the views. By now, Lilly was used to Oliver's company, but she still hated him. She was happy that he still hadn't asked her what her name was, but only time will tell when he finally realizes that she's Lilly.

He parked his on the side of the road, near a pier. Oliver got out of the car with Lilly following him. He walked up to a railing, overlooking the beach and placed his arms over the railing. Lilly did the same and gazed down at the ocean.

Oliver still wondered why the girl reminded him of someone he knew and it slightly bothered him. It just wasn't clear who she was and why he wanted to get closer to her, all he knew was that she just fits. He didn't know what that meant, but he was drawn to her, and at the party, it made him want to talk and flirt with her, get to know her more, but he didn't even know her name.

He stared at the girls figure, studying it. Her angelic features with rosy cheek with her lips plump and light pink, just kissable to him. Her soft blue pools staring down into the smooth ocean. Her blond hair, falling down her slender figure which ended at her mid back. Her long legs looking nice and thin in those jeans; she just seemed to be perfect.

Her features reminded him of one person only and he knew he couldn't be right. It just seemed too good to be true if it really was the person he was thinking of.

"Lilly." the name escaped his lips and watched as Lilly froze in place.

She couldn't believe it. Did he just say her name?

"What did you say?" Lilly whispered and glanced at him, seeing that he was grinning.

"Lilly Truscott. How couldn't I know that it's you?" He exclaimed as he pushed himself off the railing, throwing his arms around Lilly.

"About time you realized." Lilly shook her head, only to push Oliver away.

"Hey nice to know you're showing love." Oliver backed away as Lilly crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, it's been two years and you don't say anything? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not the one who stopped replying to emails and phone calls." Lilly snapped at him while flipping her hair over her right shoulder.

"Oh, I can explain-" Oliver started, but Lilly shook her head.

"No need for explanations."

"But wait, there was this girl-"

"Who apparently is/was more important than me." Lilly shot back and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked as he followed her.

"Away from you."

"But the streets are dangerous at night." Oliver said as he sped up, gripping on her arm.

Lilly looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Fine, take me home." She shouted.

He let go of her as they got into the car. Once he started the engine, Lilly crossed her legs and arms, staring out of the door.

"Where?" He asked, staring straight ahead.

He felt incredibly guilty; he didn't mean to make her feel like this, he wanted to earn her trust once again, but he didn't know what to do with her mad at him like this. It was his fault after all, allowing a girl take over his whole life.

"Trisha Cullen's house." She said.

"You're related to Trisha Cullen?" Oliver gasped and Lilly side eyed him.

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"She's the one who forced me to stop talking to you!" He stated and Lilly laughed.

"You listened to her?"

"Yeah, she's hot." Oliver shrugged as he started to drive.

Lilly sighed. She started to think about it. Trisha is a pretty easy girl to guys, changing them every once in a while, but Oliver... She told Oliver to stop talking to her and he listened. It made her think that maybe she should hear his side of the story.

"Oliver." Lilly said and looked at him.

She watched his face as he nodded at her, telling her that he was listening. She opened her mouth, only to nothing coming out of it. She couldn't stop staring at him. He definitely matured over the past two years with his hair still long and shaggy, and his face nice, smooth, and strong. She thought he definitely looked more attractive, but she didn't let that bother her.

"What is it Lils?" Oliver asked.

"I guess… we can stop and talk for a bit… just to catch up?" Lilly asked and Oliver grinned.

"Okay, I know just the spot." Oliver said and started driving.

----

Within a half hour later, Oliver was driving under a bridge and on sand, only parking near the beach. Lilly stared at the spot and noticing a few other cars there and some people talking.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked as she opened her door, only to be greeted with sand seeping through her slippers.

"This is a spot where most of my friends hang. Sometimes there are parties here, but at the party you went to was Sam's. He always throws parties when his parents are gone."

They walked to the front of Oliver's car and leaned against it. Lilly staring out at the ocean once again. She slightly shivered, only to earn Oliver wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So what you want to talk about?" Oliver asked Lilly as she snuggled deeper under Oliver's arm.

"What my stupid cousin made you do… and I guess we can talk about what happened to us afterward."

Oliver gazed up at the stars and smiled. "Well, first off, I've been checking her out, a lot of guys check her out. She's pretty hot you know-"

"I know that, she was only sucking off that boys face at the party." Lilly shook her head.

"Okay, well, we dated and I told her I had this friend in California that I always have to talk to and she said if I cared about her, I had to forget about you. I never said your name or anything; I just said you were a close friend and whatnot." He said.

"And then…"

"She cheated on me and dated someone else. I broke up with her and started dating around I guess. Nothing much… I guess after a while I kinda forgot about Malibu and just stuck with my friends here." Oliver admitted, dropping his head in shame.

"I'll admit… I forgot about you too. I was angry at you Oliver. You promised that you would keep in touch, but you didn't so I forgot about you. I dated guys to help me forget what you did and it helped, but seeing you now is just weird." Lilly slightly moved away from Oliver, but was still held onto him for warmth.

"I guess we both moved on… but now that you're here, I want to try and rebuild our friendship."

"Me too." Lilly lowered her gaze. "I mean, it might be easier, but right now we can't just be too close. We can be friends and if things work out you'll be my best friend again." Lilly joked, making Oliver laugh.

"Cant wait for that to happen, I have one full month to earn your trust once again." Oliver grinned and the two continued on talking about how their life went after their fallout.

----

For most of the night, Oliver and Lilly talked about everything and lost track of time. When they realized how late it was, Oliver drove Lilly back to her cousin's house. It was already 2 AM and once they reached the house, they noticed all the lights still on.

"I'm _so _in trouble." Lilly sighed, staring at her cousin's house.

"Just blame your cousin or say you were with a friend. They'll never know." Oliver shrugged.

Lilly opened her door and stepped out with Oliver doing the same thing. He rushed to the other side of the car and walked with Lilly up to the door.

"You're making this feel like a date you know." She told him and he grinned.

"I just want to make sure that you're going home safely." He pointed out as he winked at her.

They stood there, staring at each other, giving each other awkward looks.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, goodnight, hope you wont be in trouble." He smiled.

Just before Oliver walked back to his car, Lilly threw her arms around his neck, tightly hugging him.

"How about we hang out all day tomorrow?" She asked. She pulled away from him, smiling.

"I'd like that. I'll come by tomorrow morning or something?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course. Good night Ollie." She grinned, waving at him as he started to walk away.

"Night Lils."

Lilly turned to her door and twisted the knob open. She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. Then, Lilly's cousin Trisha appeared out of nowhere with a worried look on her face.

"Where were you?" She said as she took her wrist. She pulled her out of the hallway and into the living room where Trisha's parents, friends, and Lilly's own parents were.

"Hi." She waved at the group.

"Where were you honey? We were scared." Lilly's mom said as she stood up from her seat in the living room, rushing to Lilly's side, and hugged her.

"I'm okay; I was with an old friend!" Lilly exclaimed, trying to get away from her mom's hug. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night." She quickly added and made an escape as the rest of them called for her.

She ran up the stairs and made it to her room, slamming the door shut, locking it. She grinned in the darkness as she walked over to her bed, sitting on it.

She got a little excited. Tomorrow she's going to see her used to be best friend and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned next.

**A/N **I'm happy that you guys are liking this. I have so many ideas for this fic for some reason. Hope you liked this update!


	3. Interesting Start

**Chapter 3**

**Interesting Start**

It was 10 AM when Oliver arrived at Lilly's Aunt's house. He was walking up the steps of the front door and knocked on the door. He waited patiently outside of the door and soon the door opened.

A lady stuck her head from the door and glanced at Oliver with a puzzled look on her face.

"If you're looking for Trisha, she just left." The lady said.

"Oh, um, I'm here for Lilly, is she home?" Oliver shyly said, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

He only met the woman once before and it was when Oliver dated Trisha. When he came over for the first time, Trisha led him to the couch and they started a heated make out when she came home and caught them. She told him to never come over again after that and he never did until now.

"Oh, uh." She opened the door even wider and revealed a staircase. "She's upstairs. You can see her up there, first door to your right." She told him.

He smiled at her as he entered the house. He looked back as he watched her close the door and stare at him going up the stairs. Oliver simply waved at her and looked back up the stairs, slowly climbing the stairs.

He turned to the right and the first door that was there was slightly opened. He approached it and pushed it open only to be greeted by a butt.

Oliver took a step back as his eyes widened and he blushed. He continued to stare with Lilly bent forward and digging through her suitcase, only wearing a top and shorts.

His mind went crazy as he studied her curves. His couldn't tear his eyes away from her small firm butt sticking out and right in front of his face. He finally shook his gaze away, only to trail down her legs, admiring her luscious thighs, complementing her nice bottom.

His face grew a darker shade of red once he realized what he was doing. He mentally slapped himself and took another step into the room with his head snapping to the right.

He swallowed hard, clearing his throat, and gained Lilly's attention. She dropped the clothes she was holding on her bed and stood straight, looking over her shoulder and smiled once she saw Oliver.

"Oh hey!" She said, walking up to Oliver. "How long have you been here?" She stared at his face, noticing it growing even redder.

"A minute or so." He replied and shook his head. He needed to cool down, but his mind continuously flashed to the sight he saw a few seconds ago.

Lilly gradually took a hold of his hand and pulled him toward her bed, pushing him down in a seated position.

"Okay." She said and put her hands to her hips. She looked around the room as Oliver stared down at his lap, trying to calm his mind down. "Um, do you think you can wait while I shower?" She asked him.

He raised his head, only to be staring straight at Lilly's eyes. He merely nodded and went back down, staring at his lap.

Lilly curiously watched him as she gathered her clothes from the spot next to him. She shook it off thinking that he was just acting like his normal unusual self, and got out of the room, going to the bathroom a few doors away.

Oliver let a loud sigh as soon as Lilly left the room. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that about Lilly, but he just had to stare. She grew up a lot in the past two years and right now he knows he has to concentrate on their friendship, but right now it's hard for him.

He dropped back, lying on her bed and put his arm over his eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Relax." He sighed and tried his best to relax.

-----

As soon as Lilly finished her shower, she held her dirty clothes in arms and quickly walked toward her room. Once she reached the room, she noticed Oliver laying down with his eyes clothes, breathing heavily.

She threw her clothes on her suitcase and crept toward Oliver, watching his chest heave in and out. She smiled, and without thinking, jumped forward and onto the bed, slamming her arm into Oliver's stomach.

"Ugh!" Oliver lurched forward and threw his hands on his stomach.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on my bed!" Lilly exclaimed and sat up from the bed.

"I wasn't sleeping." He shot back, sat up, and rubbed his stomach. "I was meditating."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you meditate?" She stood up and smirked at him.

"It's just something most of us guys do sometimes." He shrugged.

What he wanted to say was, 'It's what _some _guys do when they're thinking naughty thoughts about some people, in his case, his friend.

"I don't think I like the new Oliver. What happened to the old donut boy I used to know?" She raised her eyebrows.

Oliver looked at Lilly and smiled. She now wore pants and a plain blue t-shirt. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, making her face show. He always liked it when she had her hair up; to him it made her look even more beautiful than how she already is.

"I am the old donut boy that you used to know. I just picked up a few things while being here." He grinned and stood up, taking Lilly's hand, and started out the door pulling her along with him. "But now we should go."

They headed down the stairs, but right as they were to exit the house, they were stopped with a voice calling for Lilly's name.

"Lilly, where are you going?"

They stopped and turned and saw Lilly's mom exiting the kitchen with Trisha's mom and was walking toward the couple.

"Hey mom, I'm going out." Lilly said and her mom raised her eyebrows while studying the two.

Lilly let go of Oliver's hand and put her hand behind her, holding her other hand. She felt a little uncomfortable. Her mom would probably think she's hooking up with some random guy she met at the party which isn't even right.

"Oh my… Oliver Oken?" Lilly's mom asked and Oliver smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott." He waved and Lilly's mom walked up to Oliver, pulling him in a tight hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you! You've grown up! How's your mom?"

Oliver blushed as Lilly's mom let him go. "She's good. She and dad went on a trip for the weekend so it's only me and Trevor for now." He smiled and Lilly's mom laughed.

"Well, when your mom comes over, tell her to call me, or Lilly's cell phone. It would be nice to talk to her again."

"Sure Mrs. Truscott."

"Well, have fun you two. Thanks for taking Lilly out. She's been stuck inside the house this whole week since we first got off the plane." She laughed with Trisha's mom nodding along, still staring at Oliver.

"Bye mom!" Lilly said and opened the door, taking Oliver's wrist, and pulled Oliver out with her. She felt embarrassed. She never expected for her mom to realize it was Oliver so fast after she never fully recognize Oliver at first. Well, she did hear his voice at first, but it changes a lot of things.

Lilly let go of Oliver's wrist and stared at him seeing that he was smiling. It made her curious with where he was bringing her in the day.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, you'll find out." He winked at Lilly.

"You know I hate surprises… unless you forgot about that and-" She started, but soon was caught off by Oliver.

"Oh, I know that, it just makes this even more fun not knowing where it is." Oliver unlocked his car with the button on his keys and opened his side of the door, sliding into the car.

Lilly eyed him suspiciously and shrugged it off. She knew how Oliver is and she just hoped that the place he's bringing her isn't something big. She opened her side of the door and slipped into the car, closing the door, and put on her seat belt.

"I swear Oken, if you bring me to some nasty dump, I'm leaving you and I will never trust you again." Lilly warned him.

Oliver simply laughed and started his car. "It's okay Lilly, just relax. It's one of my other favorite places here. We're going to have fun and I'm going to get our friendship back to… best friends, really depends on what our level is right now." He chuckled.

"Well, I can tell you that it's above stranger and just below friend." Lilly said, staring out of the window.

"Aw, why can't I be just a friend now? I know almost everything about you and we talked a lot last night. What more do I need to do until I'm considered a friend?"

"Fine, you're a friend. Why do you want to gain my friendship so quickly? We have like three weeks until I go back to Malibu."

"I don't want you to leave me with you still hating me. You know, last night I could barely sleep because I felt so guilty with what I did about ignoring you." Oliver looked over to Lilly who was smiling cheekily.

"Good." She shook her head. "It's not like we're going to hate each other the whole time. I'm already starting to grow attached to you even if it's only been a few hours since we started talking again." She admitted.

"Me too, me too." Oliver sighed. "Now let's roll." He said as he drove off.

**A/N **I hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry for the short and boring update. I wanted to get this in before I went to school and I'm about to leave for school right now. Lol today is my first day of school Gah! Which sort of means I'm going to have slower updates… Sorry.

Also, to those of you who are reading _Don't_ and _Best Friends_, those are on hiatus. I'm really sorry about that.


	4. Wetness is Fun

**Chapter 4**

**Wetness is Fun**

For about half an hour, they were still driving, bust now all Lilly could see was trees and Lilly was slowly getting tired of seeing the trees.

"Olive, are we almost there? I'm so bored!" Lilly exclaimed as she crossed her legs. She put her hands on her knees and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes.

"Almost…" He sighed. "There's a bumpy ride coming up." Oliver said and soon took a swift turn, making Lilly jerk to the left, nearly hitting her head against the window.

Lilly opened her eyes, with Oliver getting off of the main road and on a dirt one. They hit a bunch of bumps, with the trees just so close to their car. It looked as if it was meant for a one way trip, if only she knew where Oliver was taking her.

Soon she saw a bright end to all of it and they were getting close. Finally they emerged from the trees and she noticed a stream ahead.

Oliver parked his car. "We're here."

Lilly looked around and saw that they were surrounded by trees and a stream. Why would Oliver bring her to a place like this? Lilly loves nature, sure, but she didn't understand why this particular place.

"What are we doing here?" Lilly asked him, side eying him.

He just smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Like I said, this is one of my favorite spots." He let go of her and opened his door, going outside.

Lilly just sat there, watching Oliver through the window as he gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it upward and over his head. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw what Oliver's chest area. He definitely gained what he wanted back in the day. Nicely built muscles with a six pack built on his abs.

She looked down to her lap, blushing profusely, trying to forget the image in her head. She was, as people say, checking her new friend out, and now she just feels stupid doing it. She couldn't believe she even watched him. All she had to do was calm down and she'll be alright, but she couldn't stop blushing.

She heard knocking on the door and she glanced up seeing Oliver, looking at her through the glass.

"Get out." He said smiling at her.

His shirt hung over his shoulder, with his hand leaning against the door next to the front door. He watched Lilly intently as her eyes traveled from his face down his chest, staring at his abdomen.

"You know, if you take a picture, it will last longer." He remarked, making Lilly look away, with her face now completely red.

"Shut up!" Lilly shouted at him through the window and pushed the door open.

Oliver stepped aside as she got out of the car. She slammed it shut, giving him a hateful look, and walked up to the stream, taking off her shoes, setting her cell phone next to her shoes, and climbed on a high walk which overlooked the river.

"Wow, someone is angry." Oliver chuckled, walking over to the stream, also taking his shoes off.

"You're the one who is being a jerk." She shot back, not looking at him.

"I was just joking Lilly, you don't have to be mad at me."

She was angry at him for no good reason. She knew that he liked to joke around so much, just like how he was back in Malibu, but she just got irritated by him. She didn't know why she was acting this way, especially when he's just being… Oliver.

Lilly sighed. "I'm sorry." She pulled her knees up to herself on the rock and watched Oliver.

Oliver threw his shirt aside, rolling his jeans up to his knees and walked into the stream until it hit his knees. He looked up at Lilly, walking toward her as he sunk deeper in the stream. The water was up to his thighs once he reached Lilly. He never knew it got that deep before, he always came here, but all he did was walk around in the river, just playing around.

"You should come in, it's cool." He said.

Lilly shook her head. "No, I already took a shower, you should know, I took a shower when you came." Lilly said, as she reached for her ponytail, and pulled out her rubber band.

"Still, it would be fun and the stream is cool. You have to know how fun it is." Oliver smirked, reaching down and cupped some water with his hands. "It's cold and refreshing." With that, Oliver thrust his hands forward, making the water hit her shirt.

"Oliver!" She shouted, gasping, as she looked at her shirt. She glared at him as Oliver once again splashed water at Lilly, getting her pants wet. He laughed as he once again threw water at Lilly. Lilly was growing irritated and finally position herself as if she was going to jump off the rock.

"I'm _so _going to kill you!" Lilly shouted at him, lurching forward, throwing her arms out.

Oliver put his arms out, catching Lilly in his arms, but soon tumbled backward, falling into the water. Lilly tucked her knees at his hips taking a hold of his shoulders as his hands landed to her side, tickling them. The two rolled around in the water, just playing around when they finally came up, and sat down.

"I hate you." Lilly gasped for air, letting go of Oliver, and rubbed her shoulders. She hit a few huge rocks while trying to _kill _Oliver and she easily bruises, she just hoped it wouldn't show.

"I hate you too." Oliver said, reaching for his back, and rubbed it. "That hurt. You know, there are a lot of rocks in here."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for being so mean." She combed her hands through her now tangled and wet hair. "Ugh, I'm going to need another shower." She said under her breath, getting up from the water.

Just as she started to walk out of the water, Oliver lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her backward into him.

Lilly screamed, throwing her head backward as she fell down, above Oliver.

"O-li-ver! I swear!" She said and was pulled underwater with Oliver.

The water wasn't even deep, but she couldn't get out of Oliver's grip. Their heads bobbed upward and over the water. She sat up, turning to Oliver on is lap, and punched his shoulder. Some of her hair was stuck to her face and she pushed it away from her face.

His hands still held her on his lap as he laughed at her. "You're easily annoyed by me aren't you?" He asked as he let go of her hips.

She turned away from him, getting up from his lap, with her clothes hugging tightly onto her body. She pulled her shirt from her stomach and staggered toward dry land. Her clothes made her heavier so it made it even harder for her to try and get back.

Oliver followed her, quietly laughing at her. He was happy that she did act like the same old Lilly, but he had doubts. She looked completely different now, even more beautiful in his opinion, and he really liked that.

She covered her body with her arms, shivering. She never realized how cold the water was until now and she was freezing. She started to walk out of the water, with Oliver following behind her. Her teeth started chattering and Oliver threw his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, just really cold." Lilly blushed, pushing Oliver's arms from her. "Oliver, do you have extra clothes?" She asked, heading for his car.

"Let me check." He went in his car, pressing the button that opened the trunk, and went in the back. He looked around and spotted a long sleeved shirt. He took it and closed the trunk, throwing the shirt in Lilly's direction.

"Thanks." She said and went to the other side of the car and turned her back to Oliver.

She could care less if he saw her in her underwear. It's just like looking at her in a bikini or something. It did feel weird though, because it seemed like they're acting like how they used to act back when they used to hang out all the time. She really liked that about their newly built relationship about trusting each other again.

She put her hands on the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her body, and took it off, putting it on the hood of the car to dry out. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Oliver staring intently at her. She started feeling self-conscious. She knew she grew a lot during the past two years, but it made her feel like she's fat.

She reached for Oliver's shirt, putting it on, and then moved to remove her pants. As soon as those were done, she put it on his car to let it dry. She turned around, and started buttoning her shirt as she walked toward Oliver.

As soon as she reached him, she poked his bare chest. "Like you said, a picture last longer." She rolled her eyes before going on the side and sitting on the hard ground.

Oliver shook his head; he had enough of looking at Lilly. She's a beautiful girl, he had to admit that, but this just seemed all too wrong.

He reached for the belt of his pants, fumbling with it, and finally got it to unbuckle. He removed his pants, only being in his dark blue boxers and put his pants on the car. He went inside of the car, taking out a huge blanket and walked over to Lilly.

"We can sit on this you know." He said as he laid the blanket on the ground. He sat down on it and watched as Lilly crawl her way toward the blanket.

He lay down and covered his eyes with his arm from the sky. So much for fun, he probably got her pissed off throughout the day, getting her wet with the water, teasing her. She probably hated everything about him again. Ugh. He just needed to be positive about this all, but he couldn't. He knew he probably screwed up the day with how it all went.

He sighed and soon felt a hand go on his arm, lightly shaking it. He moved his arm from his eyes and soon was greeted by a smiling Lilly over him, looking straight down at him.

"What?" He asked and her grin became wider.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here. I had a lot of run." She went down with her head resting in his chest and her hand holding onto his hip. "And I'm sorry for being the biggest bitch." She added, putting her head up, looking at him.

He laughed, bringing his arm around Lilly. "It's okay Lilly, seriously. You shouldn't be sorry at all; I was the one being stupid." He put his right hand on her left shoulder and leaned back.

"Aw you're so nice." She replied while pressing her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

She noticed the speed of his heart beat was slowly picking up. With her hand on his hip, she slowly trialed it up his slick skin and listened to his heart beat. It started to pick up and Lilly grinned, pulling her hand away.

_Maybe I should move away from him? _She though and put her hand on the other side of him, pushing herself up.

He glanced up at her as her hair moved down her face, with the tips of her hair tickling the sides of his face.

"Hey." He nodded his head at her and she laughed.

"How long have we been here?" She asked him.

"Don't know. I'm only in my boxers, as you can see. I don't think I can stow away my cell phone anywhere." He said, making Lilly laugh.

"Well…" She shook her head. "Never mind.

They heard walking coming up from the side of them and they turned to see who it was. They saw two boys walking toward them.

Lilly sat up, taking the opening of her shirt, and pressed it tighter against her chest. She could hear the boys' voices grow louder, making Oliver sit up.

"We should probably go." He said, getting up.

"But our clothes aren't even dry yet!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We can go to my house; my parents aren't there, only my brother." Oliver fought back.

Lilly gave up and allowed Oliver to fold the blanket as he walked over to his car. He shoved the blanket in the back seat and went to get his pants. Lilly went to get her clothes and threw them in the back seat, with Oliver's things, but soon they heard the boys say Oliver's name.

"Oken!" One of the guys said.

Oliver groaned and turned around, waving at them.

"Sup guys." Oliver asked as he walked toward them. They shook hands and Lilly just stood by the car, watching them.

"Why are you dressed like that?" One of the guys said, a tall blonde boy with dark brown eyes, a flat nose, and an adorable boyish smile. He wore baggy pants and a green shirt.

"Uhh." Oliver blushed and quickly glanced behind him, trying to see if Lilly was hidden, but noticed she was right next to the other side of the car, but out in the open.

"Ohh I see." The other boy said. He had brown hair with blue eyes and wore something similar like the other boys outfit, but his shirt was white.

"Ollie just hooked up with someone." The blonde haired guy said.

"No I didn't." Oliver said shaking his head.

He didn't need this now that was the only reason why he wanted to leave. His so called friends always he's a bad sort of boy like them, which he is nothing like that.

"I'd like to have a turn if you don't mind." Lilly heard the blonde say which got her angry.

"You know what?" Lilly said as she started to walk toward them. She wasn't going to listen to them say this about her. She's not some kind of slut like her idiot cousin.

"Lils!" Oliver said as he walked toward her, putting his hands on her hips. He dipped his head toward her ear and whispered. "Just ignore them, they're stupid." He said and turned back to his friends.

"Look, we're going to go home, I'll see you later." Oliver said, walking Lilly to the other side of the car.

He paused at Lilly's door and she looked down to her feet. Her face fully flushed, showing that she was definitely pissed off at the two boys. She shook her head, completely frustrated and Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down." He said in a low voice.

"I can't. Ugh, how can you have friends who just assume things when we're like this? Seriously!" She hissed.

Her hand dropped to her sides and glanced up to Oliver. He smiled with one of his usual adorable boyish smiles and Lilly soften up a bit.

"Please?" He asked, putting his hand on her chin, making her stomach flutter with excitement.

"No."

"Come on Lilly. This is supposed to be fun and if you're always angry, we can't have fun with you being mad all the time."

"Fine." She breathed out and turned away from Oliver, getting into the car.

Oliver sighed and looked back at where his friends were, but saw that they finally left. He felt cold, of course, since he was just in his boxers. He walked over to the other side of the car and got inside.

They both knew this day was going to be a long and confusing day.

**A/N** Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me a while and sorry if it sucked, I wasn't sure if it was too early to do some things and in the end I guess it came pretty good.

To those of you who asked, yes I started school. Like, school. Umm high school, regular school. LOL. Summer school finished a few weeks ago yeah. I don't know if most schools are like this but it's year round. Shorter summer longer winter vacations and whatnot.

BTW who here reads Twilight? Omg I just got Eclipse and AHH! Lol. More of Edward -drools- XD


	5. Bedtime

**Chapter 5**

**Bedtime **

When the two reached Oliver's house, Oliver parked in the garage and they both made it inside without being seen in their underdressed state. Oliver showed Lilly to his bathroom and laid out shorts and a shirt for her during her shower. He decided to take a shower in his parents' bathroom and so he did.

When he was finished with his shower, he went back into his room and found Lilly, dressed in the shirt and shorts with her hair in a towel, and laying on his bed while listening to his iPod.

"Listening to anything you like?" Oliver asked as he jumped on the bed next to Lilly, rolling on his side to face her.

She smiled and took out an ear bud, giving it to Oliver. She giggled as she watched Oliver plug it in his ear and soon blushed, realizing what she was listening to.

"Oh God, I can't believe you're listening to this." Oliver took his iPod from Lilly and started to change the song. He didn't exactly "approve" of Lilly listening to bad songs.

"Hey! I liked that song!" Lilly said and reached for the iPod, but Oliver brought it to the other side of him, far from Lilly, making the earphone in Lilly's ear come out. Lilly went over him, reaching for his when she collapsed on his chest. "You're rude." She sighed and poked his side.

Oliver let out a low chuckle. "Good to know you think I'm nice." He dropped the iPod to the side. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders and she lifted her head up, only to meet his gaze.

"How did we get so close in so many hours?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, we used to be best friends back so I guess with our history we could easily trust each other." Oliver smiled, lightly squeezing Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly put her head down on his chest and snuggled against him. "I guess you're right." She whispered, inhaling deeply, and closed her eyes.

She liked being close to Oliver. It made her remember all the good memories she had with him when he used to live in Malibu and it really made her feel good.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, only to find Oliver's eyes closed as well. She pulled away from him, making him look at her and she lay beside him.

She knew she was getting too close and it was too early for them to anything like that. She needed to slow down before something bad happens in their newly built relationship.

"Oliver, you know those guys at that place you brought me?" Lilly questioned.

"Mhmm…" Oliver murmured while closing his eyes. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but he had to entertain Lilly for the next few hours before he had to bring her home. And it would be very rude to fall asleep while having a guest at your house.

"What did they mean by, 'Ollie hooked up with someone'?" Lilly asked.

"Oh they're-"

"You're not a-" She started, but Oliver shot up, looking at Lilly, and shook his head.

"No, no, no! I am! I am! Oh gosh, don't take those idiots too seriously, they're stupid." Oliver blushed.

He never thought that Lilly would ever assume he was something he wasn't. Would Lilly actually assume he became some kind of sex fiend after moving? The only thing that changed about him was a little of his personality, but that's all.

"Why did they say that then? You even went out with Trisha and she's one of those kinda people." She replied to him, putting her hands to her side and pushing herself up.

"But I never did anything." He shook his head.

"Its okay Oliver, I believe you, you don't need to tell me anything."

He somewhat felt like he had to tell Lilly everything even if she didn't need to know anything at all. There was something that made him want to be with Lilly and not let her go, like what he did In Malibu. He didn't want to hurt her again and his goal was to keep their friendship a live until the next time they see each other.

-----

For the next few days, Oliver took Lilly out sightseeing, shopping, places he loves to go to, parties, almost everywhere. Before they knew it, a week had gone by and Lilly only has two more weeks with Oliver.

Lilly and Oliver have been hanging out everyday, but this one particular night, Oliver couldn't hang out with Lilly because his parents wanted to take Oliver and his brother out to dinner. In the end, Lilly was stuck in the house doing nothing at all. She refused to go to any parties with her cousin after what happened a week ago and it just made her feel weird that someone like her cousin could be so _uninnocent_.

Tonight she was locked up in her room, drawing on a piece of paper while texting Miley in between that. She still hadn't told Miley about her hanging out with Oliver or even meeting up with him everyday for the past week and she doesn't intend to. If Miley found out about Oliver, she'd definitely want to talk to him and right now, Oliver's her friend and she wanted to keep it like that for some reason.

Lilly lay on her back, putting her hand on her forehead. She felt a little dizzy. For the past few days, she and Oliver have gotten incredibly close and thinking about him now is just making her stomach feel all fluttery, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He's been so caring and so understanding to her and she really liked that. She never knew that he would have that affect on her, especially since the last time they both met up with each other, everything just seemed different.

"Oh Oliver." She quietly said and sat up on her bed, pulling her legs to her chest. She put her chin on her knees and reached for her phone.

"I wonder what Ollie's doing." She said and just as she was about to dial for Oliver's number, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said as she pressed the receiver against her ear.

"Lilly!"

It was Miley.

Lilly smiled and shrugged. _Maybe it was one of those signs where you know something won't happen when someone interrupts you like this. _She thought to herself as she started to talk with Miley.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing?" Lilly asked while moving over to the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

She looked at her free hand, examining her nails, feeling bored. She wanted to talk to Miley, sure, but she really didn't feel like it at the moment. She didn't mind texting her, but she had to do it.

"I'm great, have you seen any hot guys around?" Miley asked, making Lilly almost drop her phone. She definitely saw some hot guys, Oliver being one among them, but she couldn't say that to Miley. It would be a little weird if she did.

"Definitely a lot of hot guys, that's for sure." Lilly simply replied while nipping at her lower lip. She put her hands on her lap and stared at the plain white wall across of her.

There was nothing in the room that helped her get over her _boredness_; then again she had to remember she was just taking over the guest bedroom so this isn't really a room with anything in it. There's a desk, a nightstand, a lamp, and the bed. It was practically empty and it made her feel so bored and tired. It's midnight and surprised to see that even Miley was even awake at that time.

Lilly wasn't listening to Miley by now. Miley was telling her some story about something that happened at the concert and Lilly started to zone out and think about what Oliver was at that time.

"He must be having fun." Lilly suddenly said, but then regretted it.

"Who is he? Lilly, did you meet someone?" She found Miley then asking and she shook her head.

"No, no one." Lilly lied through her teeth, as she started to make up an excuse for saying he, she heard something hitting her window. "Hold on."

She got up from her bed and walked to the window, looking outside, and saw a figure standing out there. She squint her eyes and then saw Oliver. She gasped, pushing the window open, and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed loudly, just enough for him to hear.

"I was bored and I needed someone to talk to?" Oliver said as if he was asking a question and chuckled. "I'm coming in." He started to walk over to the door, but then stopped by Lilly calling for his name.

"Can't you climb up? I don't want my mom to ask questions!"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." He winked at Lilly and soon started to climb the wall.

Lilly forgot she was talking to Miley on the phone so went back inside of the room and raised her phone to her ear.

"Hi, sorry about that, um," She started, but before she could finish her sentence, Oliver reached the opening of her window.

"Lilly, help me!" Oliver said, trying to grasp for her hand, but found only air.

"Lilly, is someone there with you?" Lilly could hear Miley say.

"Hold on!" Lilly said, and with her free hand, took Oliver's hand and started helping him in. She could still hear Miley shouting through the phone.

Oliver's head then appeared in the window and she took both of Oliver's hands and struggled to pull him inside the room. Lilly accidentally dropped her phone on the ground and helped Oliver in, half his body was in the room, and with one more pull, he was sent into the room with himself falling on Lilly.

"Sorry!" Oliver said as soon as he landed on her.

"Ugh!" Lilly said, putting her hands firmly on Oliver's shoulder and pushed him over, remembering that Miley was still on the line.

She went to reach her phone, which was right by Oliver's feet and pressed it against her ear. "Miley, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Lilly quickly said, out of breath.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Lilly said again.

"You better tell me what's going on, I thought I heard a guy, are you with a guy?" Miley questioned, only to make Lilly feel flustered.

"Look, I'll tell you later, bye!" Lilly quickly hung up her phone and sighed loudly. "Oh my gosh." She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"Wow, I never seen you so worked up over something like this before." Oliver got up from his spot on the ground and sat down on her bed. He stared at Lilly, who was still sitting on the ground and smiled at her.

"Well, I was talking to Miley and I didn't want to sound rude, but I know I did. She would freak out if I told her I met someone here." Lilly got up from the ground and went to lie down on her stomach on the bed.

"I'm guessing that you haven't told her about me?" Oliver smirked, laying down next to Lilly and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Nope, I want to keep you a secret." She admitted and blushed. "It's kinda like, she has her secrets on the road and I have mine."

"Sounds very interesting." Oliver grinned and went on his stomach, with his hand still on her back. "It almost sounds like you wanted something big to happen this summer." He joked.

"I do and it did. I met you again which _is _something big." Lilly turned her head to look at him. "And it is our last summer for high school. We're seniors next year Oliver and the sad part is, we're not going to graduate together." She frowned.

He moved closer to her, putting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but things change, you know that. I'd like something to remember about this summer too and it did, but…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"But?" Lilly curiously asked.

"Eh, nothing, you'll find out soon enough." He pressed his cheek harder against her shoulder.

Lilly stared at Oliver and knocked her forehead against his head. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Back at home. You used to come over all the time and it was sweet. It kinda gave me a sense of security." She blushed. "Stupid, I know, but it was really fun. I was really sad when you left you know."

"I know Lilly and I'm sorry. I miss those days too and I want to make up for it with the time we have left." He softly said.

"Two weeks Oliver, two more weeks." She said.

"Yeah. It's going to suck when you leave."

"Yep." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Really?" He got up from the bed, turning off the light from the room.

Lilly watched his figure in the darkness as he moved to go on her bed.

"Why the sudden darkness?" Lilly questioned.

"So people would think you were sleeping, but then you're really hanging out with the hottest guy in the world." He joked and moved his body close to Lilly's.

"I really am tired you know." Lilly closed her eyes, feeling herself grow even more tired.

"Even better reason to let me sleep here and _protect _you."

"You flirt." She poked at his shoulder and he draped his arm around her stomach.

"Well, you know me…"

"Yes. I like this you." She said in a dreamy tone. She started to doze off and soon started breathing in deeply.

"Like this part of me?" Oliver questioned as he tapped her shoulder.

Lilly didn't reply, but to only move closer, snuggling into him. Oliver moved his face closer to hers, seeing if she really was sleeping.

"I can't keep this up, this is just wrong for me to do, but I want to be with her." He softly said to himself.

Oliver raised his hand to Lilly's cheek, brushing away a few strands of hair from, tucking it behind her ear. He sighed and cupped her cheek, only to retract his hand, seeing Lilly's face change.

"Goodnight Lilly." He said to the sleeping figure before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N **Aw! XD haha. Sorry about fast forwarding.

Ugh, sorry for the late update, I wanted to update it earlier, but then Flossie was coming LOL and my sister's leaving this week as well so yeah I had a lot of things to do. I'm already falling behind in my classes and this is the second week of school! Yeah, I need to really concentrate now. Btw, Flossie is the name of the hurricane that's supposed to hit us, but it didn't really hit the island I'm on. I wish it did. Sigh.

_Together we're one in a million_


	6. Protecting Me

**Chapter 6**

**Protecting Me**

In the morning, Lilly woke up with feeling something warm and moist pressing against her cheek. She let out a low sigh and slightly opened an eye, seeing Oliver's face just inches away from hers. She noticed him sitting up and went over to the edge of the bed. She watched as he yawned while scratching his head.

She frowned. She knew he was going to leave now and she didn't want him to leave now. She wanted him to stay longer. She opened her eyes wide now and she carefully moved on the bed, placing her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Whoa." Oliver said and whipped around, seeing Lilly.

"Morning." Lilly smiled and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. She took in his scent and held onto him tighter.

"Morning." He replied groggily. He wiped his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

He smiled and closed his eyes. He liked it when Lilly acts close like this. If only she knew how he felt about her, then they could go beyond this, but it seems to be a little to awkward if they did anything more. This is summertime and if they started anything now, they'd have to end it before she left.

He sighed and put his hands over hers, which lie on his chest. He pulled them away from his chest and laced his fingers with hers. Lilly lifted her head and leaned in brushing her lips against his ear.

"Where were you going?" She whispered.

"Home." He yawned. "My mom thinks I'm still in my room and it's almost 8. If she found out I snuck out, I'll be in deep trouble."

Lilly frowned and slipped her fingers from him, pulling her hands back. She sat on her legs on the bed and folded her hands on her lap. Oliver turned his body fully to her and showed a half smile.

"What are we going to do today?" Lilly asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'll see you later though." Oliver put his hands over hers. They caught each others gaze and held it for a moment.

Lilly blushed only to make a courageous move and lightly pecked his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered with her face still close to Oliver's.

Oliver turned his face so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "No problem." He grinned and with his hand on hers, slowly stroked the back of her hand.

"Is this weird?" Lilly asked as she leaned in, slightly tilting her head.

"No, not at all." He whispered, only to close his eyes and move his face forward.

Just as their lips were to meet, Lilly's door opened with a loud bang.

"Lilly, I… Oh em gee."

Oliver and Lilly retracted, both faces fully flushed. Oliver got up from the bed without looking at the door and quickly went to the opened window. Oliver climbed out of it, climbing down the wall, and ran across the lawn to his car as fast as he could. He felt bad for leaving Lilly like this, but he couldn't bear being in trouble, especially if it was Lilly's cousin.

As for Lilly, she stared down at her lap, clearly embarrassed. She never thought she'd be caught in a room with a boy. She lifted her gaze from her lap and looked over at the door seeing Trisha.

Trisha gaped at her cousin, not believing her eyes.

"Good morning Trisha." Lilly said, casually getting up from her bed and walking toward the door.

Trisha said nothing, but stare at the now empty bed.

Lilly, face still fully flushed, walked past Trisha and down the hall to the bathroom.

As soon as Lilly got inside, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face completely red of embarrassment with what happened in her room.

She almost kissed Oliver and he seemed to want to do it too. It just made her feel ashamed that Trisha was the one who caught the two of them. She just hoped that Trisha didn't recognize Oliver.

It would be wrong if she did and she would probably do something bad if she found out about the two of them. She can only imagine the things Trisha would do if Trisha ever found out about Oliver and her hanging out. It just made her wonder if her cousin would hurt her as much as she hurt Oliver.

Lilly sighed and turned on the faucet. She might as well clean up while she's in the bathroom. Stall time with the time she has and hopefully Trisha would just forget what she saw earlier in the day.

-----

After Lilly's shower, she walked back to her room, holding her clothes, and wrapped up in her towel. She hoped that her cousin wouldn't see her if she crossed the hall, and as soon as she reached her room, she sighed in relief seeing that she didn't bump into her cousin. She closed her door and dropped her things onto her suitcase. Just as she got her clothes from her suitcase, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Lilly jumped up and turned around, tightly holding onto her towel. There she saw Trisha, crossing her arms and staring straight at her.

"Who was that guy this morning Lilly?" Trisha asked while moving to sit on her bed.

Lilly blushed as she went back to getting her clothes from her suitcase.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked so bluntly. She got her clothes and placed them on the bed. "Will you leave? I have to change." Lilly stood in front of Trisha, but Trisha still held that serious look on her face.

"I'm serious Lilly." Her face not changing.

"Ugh." Lilly said and went on the other side of the bed so that she was facing Trisha's back.

She reached over for her clothes and placed them in front of her while she wipes herself off.

"Since when did you know Oken?" Trisha said with her voice slightly rising.

Lilly sighed and dropped her towel on the ground as she put on her clothes. "He's a friend."

"I mean, how could you know him? It just doesn't make sense." Trisha shook her head.

"Is there something you want to say about him?" Lilly raised her eyebrows and bent forward so she could wrap her hair in the towel.

"He's just…" Trisha shook her head. "Are you done changing?"

"Yeah."

Trisha turned and propped her legs on the bed. She glanced at Lilly and sighed. "Why would he see you?" She said, changing the subject.

"You're not making sense." Lilly shook her head and sat down on the bed, across of Trisha. "He's a childhood friend and we met again at that party. He's the person I've been hanging out with for the past week, not that you notice." Lilly's eyes narrowed.

"Childhood friend huh?" Trisha dropped her gaze to her legs and shook her head. "Well stay away from him. He's a bad guy." Trisha said and got up from the bed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and quickly glanced at Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You know what Trisha." She got up from the bed and walked toward Trisha.

Trisha turned around and raised her eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Lilly to talk as if she didn't seem interested in what Lilly had to say.

"You can't tell me who or who not to hang out with. I don't tell you who to have sex with." Lilly snapped. She's just sick and tired of Trisha taking advantage of her and all she wanted was to get her own way.

"Whatever." Trisha rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Lilly was confused in what caused Trisha to say that. She didn't need to but into her life so why would Trisha tell Lilly to stay away from Oliver?

_Was it Jealousy? Was she being serious? It's not like she knew how sweet Oliver is. She's probably just jealous_. Lilly thought to herself as she shook her head.

She got up from the bed and took her phone. There is no way Lilly would stay away from Oliver. She liked Oliver too much to forget about him and Trisha was just being stupid. She dialed for Oliver's number and pressed the phone against her ear. As soon as she heard Oliver's voice, she smiled.

"Hey Ollie, where do you want to meet today?"

-----

Oliver and Lilly decided to meet at a park near her house at night. Oliver knew it was going to be bad if he picked up Lilly, so why not pick a spot near her house, somewhere she's somewhat familiar with? Lilly knew where the place was since they visited the park a few days before so there they were, meeting each other at night.

Lilly was sitting on one of the swings in the park, just waiting for Oliver. It was 8 at night and Lilly was getting bored. She swung her legs forward and back, moving onto the swing. She sighed and started to think.

If she got close with Oliver this summer, it wouldn't work out afterward. This week of hanging out with him made her change her whole point of view of Oliver and she actually thinks she might want to be more with Oliver, but with the friend act in between, it just makes everything else complicated.

She looked down at her legs as it swung back and forth at a slow pace.

"Oliver's hot, he's really nice, but why would Trish give me a warning like that?" She questioned herself. "He hasn't done anything, but be nice to me. He doesn't even seem like the type to be bad so why would she say that?"

She sighed. "Maybe being this close with him is just too much. It would be too hard to let go if I leave him again.

She was getting dizzy at this point and finally lifted her gaze up, only to be greeted with Oliver's face right in front of hers.

"O-oliver!" Lilly stammered as her face flushed.

_Oh God, did Oliver hear anything I said? _She blushed and shook her head. _Ahh!_

She stopped moving on the swing and Oliver put both of his hands on the chain. He smiled sheepishly at Lilly and took a single step forward.

"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble this morning." He said with his head slightly dropping.

Lilly shook her head "No no no, not at all." She blushed. "Though Trisha did tell me to keep away from you." She raised her eyebrows. "Any reason why she would tell me that?"

"Nope." He shrugged and leaned forward, making Lilly move backward on the swing. "Should there be a reason why your cousin cares enough to tell you to keep away from me?" He asked.

Lilly shook her head and sighed. "I just don't get it."

Oliver moved back enough for Lilly to sit upright again. Oliver turned around and without saying anything else, he went to sit on Lilly's lap.

"Oliver!" Lilly squealed, putting her hands on Oliver's back, trying to push him off, but Oliver took the chains of the swing and stuck there.

"Let's swing!" He said and lifted hid legs from the ground.

"You're hurting me!" Lilly exclaimed and balled her fists, hitting his back.

"Suck it up!" He exclaimed and wiggled his hips.

Lilly grumbled and laid her hands flat on his back. She sighed and moved it down putting it on his sides and with her fingers, pressed into his sides.

Oliver tweaked and jerked forward, letting go of the chains, and fell to the ground.

"Ugh!"

Lilly giggled. "Over react much?" She said and put her hands on her thighs. She squeezed her thighs, massaging them, and watched Oliver sit down in front of her on the ground.

"You're horrible." He glared at Lilly, only to make Lilly laugh.

"Well, you're ticklish; it's not my fault if you're like that." Lilly smirked and went to hold on the chain again. She thrust her legs forward almost hitting Oliver with her feet.

"I'm not ticklish." Oliver rolled his eyes.

Lilly laughed. "Everyone is ticklish; it's just guys don't like to admit it."

"Well, I am not ticklish."

Lilly stopped swinging on the swing and smiled. "You want to bet?" She moved her upper body forward.

"No." He shook his head.

"See, guys are ticklish." She got off the swing and sat down next to Oliver on the sand. "You're a really good example for a guy who is in denial, saying you're not ticklish." She put her head on his shoulder and Oliver sighed.

"Whatever." He said put his hand on her thigh and lightly squeezed it. "So what do you want to do on this beautiful night?" He glanced up at the stars and smiled.

"I don't know and I don't care." She went to lie down on the grass and Oliver glanced at her.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She like the feeling of being in the park, it always reminded her of the past, being carefree, excited, with nothing to worry about. Now it's the exact opposite. Her life is filled with choices and one of the choices is being with Oliver and telling him she might actually like him.

_I should set a goal… to tell Oliver how I feel before I go back. _She thought as she relaxed a little more on the ground.

Even if she never really kept goals before, she was absolutely sure of this goal, wanting to just tell him already.

Lilly sighed and turned her head to the opposite side of Oliver. She opened her eyes and stared out at the side walk as she saw a few people entering the park and walking around. So much for being alone in the park.

Lilly felt an arm go over her stomach with a leg moving over her own legs. She peered over to the front of her and found Oliver moving his head atop her chest.

She blushed and tensed up a bit as Oliver tightly held her.

"O-oliver, what are you doing." She stammered and lifted her hand to place it over his head.

He glanced up with a smile on his face. "I'm bored and you don't know what to do and you don't care so…" He said and snuggled closer to Lilly.

"But!" She started and slipped her fingers through his thick hair, yanking at it. "You're going to embarrass me. There are people here!"

"It's not like you know them, you're only here on vacation. If anything, I should be the one embarrassed since I live here." He said and pressed his head deeper into her chest. He listened to her heart beat slightly quicken and he closed his eyes.

He took a sharp intake of breath and sighed. _She smells good. _

Lilly closed her eyes again and smiled. "Remember when we were kids, we'd always go to the park near our house and play until the sun went down?"

"Yeah. We'd hide from our parents when they would come looking for us." He chuckled and took her hand, putting it on her stomach and played with her fingers.

"Let's play truths." Lilly then said.

"What?" Oliver moved his head so that he was looking at her.

"It's a game, its fun, but weird and playing this would help me know a little more in how much you changed Mr. Oliver. You're still a mystery to me."

"How am I the mystery boy when you practically know my whole life? I told you that I've had a few girlfriends; you probably know that my new friends are jerks, and that I go to parties. I'm the same Oliver, just with a few different and mature qualities." He grinned and untangled himself from Lilly. He stood up and stretched his arms, making Lilly stand up as well.

"Are we going to stay in the park all night long?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't have anything planned for tonight." He said.

He looked to his feet and saw one of his shoelaces untied and went down to tie it. Lilly took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Oliver's neck from behind, startling him.

"You and your shoes." She said and watched him tie his shoes.

"Well, you know, the bunny thing does help." He joked and moved his hands to his back, taking a hold of the back of Lilly's thighs and stood up.

"Eep!" She held onto him tightly and locked her knees to his sides as his grip tightened on her things. He jumped once, making sure she was secure, and started to run.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted and clung onto him tightly. "Stop!"

Oliver didn't listen and kept a wide grin spread among his face. He was having fun with this, just teasing her, making her over react with something like this made him a tad amused. He knew Lilly was one who always overreacted over small things and all he's doing is giving her a piggy back ride while running around the park.

Lilly, on the other hand, was deathly afraid that he would drop her. She knew she wasn't as light as most girls, but this made her slightly insecure. She tucked her face into the crook of Oliver's neck, holding onto him tightly, just waiting for him to stop running.

Oliver started running up a steep hill and as he neared the top of the hill, he lost his footing, tripping over a rock, and fell face forward.

"Ugh." He said as soon as he landed on the ground.

"Ah!" Lilly shrieked.

Lilly lifted her head up and pushed herself from the ground. Oliver's hands weren't holding her thighs anymore so she rolled off him, seeing if he was okay.

"Ollie?" Lilly asked in a child like voice.

"Ow." Oliver said and rolled to his back.

His hands hurt, his chin hurt, and now he wished he never started running.

"I knew I was too heavy." Lilly said as she went on her knees and went over Oliver. She studied Oliver's face and noticed a little scratch on Oliver's chin. "Aw, you have a cut on your chin." She frowned.

"Yes, and it hurts." He pouted and pointed at it.

"You baby." She rolled her eyes and pressed her left hand on his chest.

"Yes, I am." He smiled and lifted his hands, to his face, looking at his palms. He noticed a few scratches there and he sighed.

"My mom's going to kill me if she finds out I fell."

"She sounds the same." Lilly smiled and lowered her head to Oliver's. "She always hated it when you got hurt."

"Yup, but you have to love her for being overprotective." He joked. "Kinda like when we were kids our parents would kiss our booboos, but I'm too old for that."

"That's what you think." Lilly said under her breath.

Oliver dropped his hands and watched Lilly take her hand off his chest, only to capture his wrists. She lifted his hands, examining his injuries and then kissed his palms. She then gently dropped his hands to his sides, only to hold her hair back with her right hand as she closed the gap between their faces, pressing her lips against his chin.

His face instantly flushed as he felt Lilly lightly suck on his chin. His heart beating rapidly against his chest while closing his eyes, just tempting to move his hands to her cheeks to pull her face a few centimeters up to his lips.

He didn't know what Lilly was doing, but he oddly liked it.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter! A lot more coming up and hopefully… the two will get _a lot _closer in the next few chapters XD

Sorry if this chapter was too long lol. I didn't know how to end it.

Sorry late update, I've been a tad busy lately. I've been kinda stuck at school with all these clubs I joined and whatnot. I'm a club officer for two clubs and I have to help plan these outings and initiation with the rest of the officers, plus homework has been piling up and overall school is _so _much harder than last year. So I really am sorry if updates take a while.


	7. So Embarrassing, So Awkward

**Chapter 7**

**So Embarrassing, So Awkward  
**

After Lilly's daring moment to kiss Oliver's chin, she's felt closer to Oliver. Oliver and Lilly shared many awkward moments afterward and in the end they decided to go home. Lilly walked home even if Oliver tried so hard to persuade her for him to drop her off, but she didn't listen. Lilly just needed to think, clear her mind for a bit and came out with one conclusion.

Whatever changed him into the sweet, funny, and irritating guy he is now is making her fall for him. Hard.

She's willing to do anything at all to get even close to him this summer then planned. She just liked him so much and it's bothering her. She knows that in the end of this all they both will be hurt and she just wants this to be a memorable time for her.

Lilly was currently getting ready to go to Oliver's house. Her she and her parents are going over to Oliver's house for dinner. Apparently, Oliver and Lilly's moms decided that now would be the perfect time to have a reunion with old friends so Lilly and her parents are going to be dropped off at Oliver's house by her aunt.

"I feel so gross." Lilly sighed as she slipped on a light pink spaghetti strap dress her mom had bought her earlier in the day.

Lilly stared at herself through the full mirror behind the door of her room. The dress showed a little too much skin and felt a little too tight on her. It made her look too girly and it was too short. It ended at her mid thighs, exposing her legs, the only feature of her body she disliked. She thought her legs looked too fat and gross and that's what she hated the most.

Lilly ran her hands through her thick blond hair, trying to make them look perfect and straight. Her make up lightly done with a light shade of lip gloss and eyeliner, thus she was ready to.

She slipped on a pair of heels Trisha lent her and opened her door, stepping outside and in the hallway. She slowly walked down the stairs, hearing her mother and her aunt talking.

She went into the living room seeing her mom and dad already ready and in a deep conversation with Trisha's mom while Trisha and her boyfriend sit on the living room couch, just waiting for Lilly and her parents to leave.

"Mom let's go." Lilly said, finally gaining everyone's attention.

She felt slightly uneasy with everyone staring at her so she kept her gaze down as Lilly's mom and dad stood up. They started to walk up toward the door with her aunt and Lilly followed behind them. Through the corner of her eyes, she could see Trisha's boyfriend staring at her which made her feel even more embarrassed. If only she didn't need to wear this stupid dress would she be happy, but no one would listen to her.

-----

Lilly and her parents arrived at the Oken's about half an hour later, with her aunt leaving them at an instant. They got up the driveway toward the front door when Lilly's dad knocked on the door.

When the door finally opened, Oliver's little brother Trevor greeted the three of them with a big hello.

"Come in!" He excitedly said as he fully opened the door.

The three of them stepped inside the house and followed Trevor into the living room. There, Mr. and Mrs. Oken sat stood and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Truscott.

"Emily!" Mrs. Oken said as she wrapped her arms around Mrs. Truscott.

"It's been too long Grace." Mrs. Truscott replied.

Lilly stood on the side, watching her parents and Oliver's parents talk. She cleared her throat and gained Mrs. Oken's attention.

"Lilly!" She said and hugged Lilly.

Lilly nervously patted Mrs. Oken's back as she looked down. She felt somewhat embarrassed when all she wanted to do was hang out with Oliver.

"You've definitely grown. Look at you." Mrs. Oken said, making Lilly's blush deepen.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered making Mrs. Oken laugh.

"Trevor, why don't you show Lilly to Oliver's room." Mrs. Oken said as she let go of Lilly.

Trevor smiled sheepishly at Lilly as he took a hold of Lilly's hand and led her up the stairs. Out of earshot of the grownups, Lilly felt Trevor rotate his thumb on the back of her hand. She stared at her hand and pulled her hand out of his grasp, making Trevor stop and look at her.

"You know I'm way better than Oliver." He smirked and winked at Lilly.

Lilly slightly taken aback at what Trevor meant cautiously crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow at him, making him grin wider.

"I know how the ladies like it and to me you're way too hot for Oliver." He openly admitted.

Lilly's eyes widened to what Trevor had said and soon burst out laughing. "Is little Trevor actually making a move on me?"

Lilly bit her lip, trying to stop laughing, but she couldn't. It just made her feel even weirder that someone like Oliver's brother would do that, after all Trevor is only 13 and she's 17. Big age gap there. It made her think; what _are _teenagers thinking of now?

"I'm not so little anymore." He winked, making Lilly laugh once again.

"Okay big boy, I think I know the rest of the way up. I'll see you later." Lilly rolled her eyes and climbed up the rest of the stairs.

"What do you mean you know the rest of the way up? You don't know where his room is, you might need assistance." He called for her, making Lilly turn around and look back at Trevor.

He looked confused and so Lilly decided if Trevor wanted to play games then why not play back?

"I've been here…" She smirked. "And I know for a fact that Oliver's manlier than you." She winked at him, holding back her laughter. She found it funny that she's going to actually try and imply that she had done something inappropriate with Oliver here in his house.

Lilly saw Trevor's mouth drop and she inwardly laughed, turning back around, and headed toward Oliver's room, shaking her head. She knew that the Oken's changed, but she never knew that Trevor would be such a pervert when he grew up. Even if it's only been two years, it just made her even more confused.

_Oliver probably influenced him to turn into a pervert. I swear_. She shook her head and approached Oliver's room. It was slightly opened so she pushed it open to be greeted with Oliver lying on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey stranger." She closed the door behind her and skipped the rest of the way in, plopping down on his bed next to him.

He pushed himself up and threw the magazine down on the other side of the bed. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming this early." He smiled on with his adorable lopsided grin.

"Well, it's not exactly early. It's 7 you know." She grinned.

His eyes studied her body, finally noticing the pink dress she had on. He grinned wider and realized how cute she looked in the dress. It looked as if it fit her perfectly and how she filled out in all the right places.

He raised a hand to her shoulder, catching each others gazes. She blushed, and raised a hand up over his and sheepishly smiled.

"So are what are we going to do tonight?" She asked.

"You always ask that huh?" He chuckled as she nodded. "We're going to sneak out. One of my friends is throwing a party not too far from here."

"That's great, but why not ask your parents instead of sneaking out? For all I know my parents could be looking for me while we're still gone and then they'll call the cops." She sighed and lifted her hand from his hand and to his chin. A small scab formed on his chin, making her giggle. "Did you mom notice this?" She asked as her delicate fingers brushed against her chin.

He shook his head. "No." He sighed and took her hand. He lifted her hand and pressed it against his lips. "Thanks for making it feel better." He grinned cheekily as he watches her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"Shut up." She shyly pulled her hand from him and placed it on her lap.

"Hey you did make it feel better so you should be happy." Oliver said as he reached to put his hands on her shoulders. He noticed her feeling tense and so he moved completely behind her and started to massage her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked a she felt his thumbs hook under the straps of her dress, pressing his thumbs into her back and moving it downward.

Oliver leaned in so that his cheek was slightly pressed against her head. "You're tense… what's wrong?" He whispered with his breath tickling her ear.

She slightly shivered and shook hear head. "Nothing, everything's fine." She lied.

She couldn't exactly say that being this close to him is what's making her be tense like this. It would make Oliver feel hurt and she didn't want anything bad to happen between the two of them now.

"Your shoulders tell a different story."

Oliver sighed and leaned forward, placing an attentive kiss against her temple.

"And what was that for?" Lilly hissed and under her breath and sighed in delight once Oliver hit a soft spot on her back.

"Relax…" He murmured, only to work his palms and fingers gracefully across her shoulders and down her back.

"Oliver." Lilly murmured, only to be brought back into reality when Oliver's hands removed from her back.

She frowned and wondered what made him stop so she turned her head and found Oliver staring at her intently with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, next to her. He scooted close to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No I don't, I look fat." She complained while scrunching her face. She looks down at herself in the dress and rolled her eyes. "Seriously my thighs." She reached the hem of her dress, slightly pulling it upward exposing her upper thighs. "Are so fat."

Oliver blushed and put his hand over hers, pushing the material back down. "You have a perfect body Lilly, trust me. Coming from a guy, you're hot." He said.

"Hmm… Well, apparently your bother things so too." Lilly smiled.

"What?" Oliver asked, a bit surprised. He didn't even know Lilly talked his brother.

Lilly reached, placing her hand on his kneecap and squeezed it. "Oh yeah, he said that _he knew how the ladies like it _and that _he's not so little anymore_. I assume that the older brother has something to do with it, but I could be wrong." Lilly smirked and watched as Oliver's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I have nothing to do with that kid. He can do whatever he wants." He shrugged.

"Well, maybe I'll actually go to him then. A thirteen year old boy saying things like that makes-" She started, but was cut off by Oliver scoffing.

"Unless you want a less experienced boy then sure. But I'm all man babe, and I know how _you _like it." He said with his face just inches away from her ear.

Lilly swore she felt Oliver's lips against her neck, but once she glanced at him, he was staring hard at her. She felt nervous and wanted a little more space between them so she moved farther from him, and stood up.

"Let's go down." She said, wanting to get out.

Fooling around now is making everything feel very awkward and she just wanted the awkwardness to go away. She swore under her breath for making it even more difficult between her and Oliver to have a straight conversation with all the unintentional flirting. She knew Oliver was flirting back, but she didn't exactly think that she was flirting with him.

Oliver stood up and straightened out his jeans and buttoned down plaid shirt. He started to follow Lilly out when Lilly's heel got caught in a pair of shorts on the ground and tripped.

"Eep!"

Lilly thrust her arms forward, waiting for her face to hit the hard floor, but felt arms around her waist, pulling her up. She held her eyes close until she felt her back press against Oliver's hard body. She opened her eyes and turned her head only to be greeted with Oliver staring down at her with concern.

Her face flushed even more as she shook her head. She noticed that almost 100 percent of the time she was there, she had been blushing. What was wrong with her? She knew she like Oliver, but this is just too much. She feels like she's turning back into the teen girl who used to be in love with Oliver, it just didn't seem right.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he leaned forward, cupping her cheek with his hand.

She slowly nodded and gazed deep into his eyes, feeling her breathing hitch up. She didn't know what else to do so she just waited for Oliver to let go of her.

Oliver, on the other hand, wanted to kiss Lilly. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his, run his hands along her smooth looking hair, keep her as close to him as possible. She was driving him crazy with wearing that dress that made her look even more irresistible than ever.

"Lilly." Oliver whispered.

Lilly's eyes narrowed to Oliver's as she noticed him coming closer to her lips. She held her breath, not knowing what to do. It frustrated her that she didn't know what exactly Oliver wanted. They only tried to kiss numerous times, but would this time actually happen?

She closed her eyes, and went on her tiptoes. She soon felt Oliver's breath hover over her own lips which made her feel dazed and excited at the same time.

They both heard the door open which caught them off guard. Instead of kissing, they bumped noses making the both of them yelp and pull away from each other.

"Dinner time." A small voice entered the room.

The two looked to the door, finding Trevor there and gaping at them.

Lilly shyly pushed Oliver away from her, and crossed her arms, walking over toward the door. The two got out of the room and headed down for dinner.

-----

Dinner was full of embarrassing moments. Oliver and Lilly's parents talked about when Oliver used to live in California and how close they used to be. The little sleepovers they had when they were younger and when Oliver had a cut and his mom wasn't there, Lilly was one to make him feel better. It just embarrassed Oliver and Lilly that their parents were freely talking about stuff like this, just making the awkwardness between the two even stronger.

Oliver and Lilly's dad were in a deep conversation about some sports team while their mothers had their own conversation and occasionally involving the kids in it. Oliver and Lilly continuously sent knowing looks at each other, looking away each time they caught each others gazes.

"Mom, do you think Lilly and I could go out for a bit after dinner?" Oliver finally brought up to his mother as he pushed around the scraps of food on his plate.

"Where are you two headed off to?" Oliver's mom curiously asked.

"You two have been out almost every night huh?" Mrs. Truscott asked making Lilly's cheeks burn over with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I want to spend time with Lilly before she has to go back again, I don't want her to leave. Its fun having her here with me." Oliver admitted, only to hear a snicker come from his younger brother.

Lilly chuckled. "Its nice hanging out with him again, it feels like how it used to be when we first hung out with each other." Lilly played around with the food on her dinner plate, and looked up seeing her own mother smiling at her.

"I'm certain all the boys here have already got their eye on you." Mrs. Oken said, making Lilly to shake her head.

"No, never."

"She's won over so many boys' hearts and yet she hardly dates. The last boyfriend she had was that Todd boy." Mrs. Truscott said, making the awkwardness between everything rise once again.

"Todd?" Oliver gaped at Lilly, as she forced a smile on.

"Only for a short while-"

"If you call half a year a short while. That's probably the longest relationship she's ever been in. There was one other boy, umm; I think his name was Matt." Mrs. Truscott said, making Lilly wince.

Lilly knew Oliver hated Matt's guts and here her mom is bringing up Matt once again. She's in deep trouble with Oliver and she knew it.

"You dated Matt again?" Oliver said not believing his ears.

Oliver hated Matt. Matt was nothing to him and he swore if any other boy hurt Lilly like that again that he would hate them even more. Oliver used to be so over protected with who Lilly liked or dated, and now hearing that she went out with Matt again, and not bringing it up with the time they spent together made him feel slightly angry.

"Just for a bit. We went on dates, it was nothing serious." She took a bite of her food and dropped her fork. "Can I be excused, I'm done." Lilly said and pushed herself up from the table.

Oliver did the same thing and followed Lilly as she walked toward the hallway, which lead to the stairs of the house.

Oliver took a hold of Lilly's hand, pulling her back and she glanced at him, not looking at him in the eye.

"What is it Oliver?" Lilly asked and he sighed.

"I'm not mad; I just can't believe you dated Todd and Matt. Matt of all people…" He shook his head.

"He's my friend and so is Todd. Cant I date my friends?" Lilly asked, finally gazing up into Oliver's eyes. Hurt flared his eyes and soon she realized what she had said and why it might have hurt him.

Lilly bowed her head as Oliver quickly left her from the hallway and into the living room, only to come back with his keys in his hands.

"Let's go." He said and walked for the door with Lilly following behind him.

-----

During the drive there it was pure utter silence. Today seemed a little too awkward for the both of them. From the start in Oliver's room almost kissing to the end where Oliver found out about two particular people that Lilly dated. Lilly was just too afraid to talk now and with him afraid to talk, it made it harder for her to gain the courage to tell Oliver she liked him and she wanted to dearly to feel his soft and warm lips on hers.

Once they arrived to a house which clearly showed that there was a party raging from the inside, they parked about half a block away from the spot.

Oliver slipped out of the car, and Lilly took in a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Oliver made it beside her and locked the door once she closed the door. Lilly started walking toward the house when Oliver slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her toward his body.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, embarrassed, and Oliver shrugged.

"You have to know that what you're wearing will attract guys and… you don't want some random guy touching you, do you?" He asked with his forehead creasing.

"You're not exactly dressed for a regular party as well." Lilly remarked, making Oliver smile.

Oliver dipped his head toward her hear, lightly brushing his lips against Lilly's earlobe and smiled. "Tonight you're mine."

Lilly bit her lip, and looked to the ground as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Whatever." She muttered and they were walking toward the party.

**A/N **I hope you liked this chapter LOL.Oliver is such a tease XD

Again, sorry for the longness and sorry, it was sorta filler-ish. I wanted to set it up for the drama soon to come in XD. Thanks for reading and for the awesomeness reviews!

There's an eclipse tonight, Monday August 27 for about an hour and a half ending at 1:22 AM Tuesday morning here. Lolz sorry just wanted to share that little fact.


	8. Drunken Confessions

**Chapter 8**

**Drunken Confessions**

Oliver and Lilly stepped into the house the party was, hand in hand, with music raging through the rooms. They walked around, looking for somewhere to just sit down or something, but it seemed like all the rooms were occupied with drunken madness or some nasty thing going on.

Lilly felt slightly uncomfortable because she noticed some people staring at her, giving her a weird look. There, she's dressed in a dress and heels, a little too formal for a party like this. She tightened her grip on Oliver's hands, trying to signal him to look at her.

Oliver glanced at Lilly, smiling down at her while letting go of her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He lowered his head, putting it near her ear so that only she could hear what he was going to say.

"Relax." Oliver told her, feeling her tense a little as his arm tightened around her waist.

"How can I? It feels like everyone's looking at me." She whined while looking around, seeing a group of boys staring at her. She blushed and shook her head, glancing back up at Oliver.

Oliver smiled, leaned forward, pressing his lips against her soft cheek, and glanced at the boys, who snickered at Oliver as he smirked. Oliver knew it would make the boys jealous, he also knew that most of the guys are going to despise him for bringing Lilly as his date. So right about now, most of the guys probably think he's literally with her which makes him feel happy. He wants it to be like that. He wants Lilly all for himself and if he told Lilly that, he can guarantee that Lilly would never return the feeling.

"Like I said, you're mine. I'll keep you safe, I promise you." Oliver firmly said and soon brought her toward the living room.

"Oliver!" Someone shouted, catching the couple's attention. Oliver whipped around, looking over at the person and saw one of the guys they met up at the river.

"Ugh." Lilly said and leaned closer to Oliver. She kept her eyes on the ground as the boy walked up to them.

"Hey Eric." Oliver said and shook the boys hand with his free hand.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make it?" Eric asked.

Oliver sighed, noticing Eric staring at Lilly, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I had a dinner party with my parents and my girl's parents." Oliver replied.

Eric's eyes flared for a second as he shook his head.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you later." Eric said as he left the two.

"That was quick." Lilly breathed out and looked up at Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her and shrugged. "I guess he just wanted to give me space?" He chuckled.

Lilly shook her head and walked with Oliver as he led her toward the kitchen. As the entered the kitchen, there were only few people there, talking, getting cans from the sink, which apparently was used as a cooler.

"You want to drink?" Oliver offered jokingly.

Lilly glared at him and shook her head. "Ew, that's disgusting." Lilly then replied and looked at the sink.

There was a guy shoving even more cans and bottles of liquor into the sink. Lilly sighed and looked around the room. She knew she was going to be bored for the rest of the night so she needed something that will keep her occupied. Her eyes caught a couple sitting on a counter with the boy sticking his hands under the girls skirt while they made out.

"Nasty." She said under her breath, but then snapped her eyes back to the couple. "What the hell?"

Oliver looked at Lilly in curiosity and looked in the direction she was looking in. He spotted Trisha and a boy kissing and he knew that it wasn't her boyfriend so he just shook his head.

Lilly gripped on Oliver's shirt and sighed. She felt slightly uncomfortable with seeing her cousin make out with someone else. The memory of her cousin telling her to stay away from Oliver flooded her mind and she shook her head.

"Let's go, maybe she wont notice us." Oliver said, noticing Lilly's sudden discomfort.

"No, I'm okay, really." She turned to him, slowly moving forward, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Oliver grinned as he found Lilly's cheeks turn a slightly pink color. He turned around, not saying another word, and got out of the kitchen. He knew this was going to be an interesting night and maybe tonight he'll finally make his move on Lilly.

------

It had been an hour when Oliver and Lilly were officially bored of the party. There was nothing to do except drink and dance and they didn't feel like don't that at all. Lilly didn't know anyone, but Oliver, on the other hand, said a few hellos and goodbyes to random people.

She didn't mind Oliver introducing her as his _girlfriend_. She met a few of Oliver's friend's girlfriends which seemed nice, but not nice enough for her to go and hang with when they asked her if she wanted to go with them. She just wanted to be with Oliver and it didn't change much.

Lilly and Oliver were standing in the living room, bobbing with the music when Oliver pulled on her hand. Lilly looked at Oliver, seeing him shyly smile at her as he moved over, sitting on a spot free on the couch, and pulled him down on him.

She was a bit startled with the fact that he practically forced her to sit on his lap, but she didn't mind it. She adjusted herself on his lap, crossing her own legs and leaned against his chest with her back pressed against his chest. She sighed when she felt Oliver's arm move around her, holding her down as another couple came to sit next to them.

"Kick ass party huh?" The guy who was sitting next to Oliver said.

"Yeah, definitely." Oliver nodded and rested his other hand on Lilly's lap.

Lilly put her own hand over his as she moved her head on his shoulder. She wanted to get out of here. She felt incredibly uncomfortable again. She decided to play around with Oliver at this point. She knew she's going to get even more bored so she nuzzled her face into his neck, smiling as she felt Oliver shift uncomfortably under her.

"Lilly." He said, but soon shook, feeling Lilly's lips lightly brush his ear.

"What hun?" She asked, grinning and pressed her forehead against his temple

Oliver bit his lips, refraining himself from doing anything at all and sat still.

"What are you-" He started, but soon felt Lilly's tongue lightly brush against his earlobe. He shivered while Lilly bit her lip, refraining herself from laughing.

"I'll be back, I need a drink." She whispered and smiled. She found it fun with teasing him and so she got up from his lap, winked at him, and she walked away.

Oliver just stared at her, a little shocked that Lilly was practically making a move on him. He smiled. He liked the fact that people were thinking they were _going out_. He wondered if it was a sign the she liked him as much as he liked her. He wants to know how Lilly feels, but now would be too early to ask about it.

Oliver shook his head and decided that he should go help Lilly out, just in case something happened to her. He looked around and started to get up from his seat when he felt something fall on him, pushing back down on the couch. He looked at the person and found a girl sitting on his lap with her hands covering her face

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She apologized and gazed up at him, smiling. "Oliver." The girl said in a high pitched voice.

Oliver glared at the girl once he realized who it was. "Get off me." Oliver said and put his hands to his sides, digging his hands into the couch.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" She questioned as she pushed herself down, against his lap.

"Trisha, this isn't funny." Oliver firmly said and abruptly forced himself up, making Trisha fall from his lap and onto the ground.

"My my, isn't someone aggressive." She laughed and turned to Oliver. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and straightened out her skirt, which slightly rode up from her fall on Oliver. She fixed her top and looked at Oliver, noticing him stare at her.

"Whatever, I have to go." He said and shook his head as he got ready to leave.

Just as Oliver was about to walk away, Trisha took a hold of his hand, puling him back until he was close to her. She grinned as Oliver stood there; a bit shocked that Trisha would do this.

"Come on, why cant me and Ollie-kins talk for a while? It's been _so _long and apparently you've been getting friendly with my cousin." She said and moved her hand to his shirt, pulling him close.

Oliver could smell alcohol in her breath as she seductively exhaled toward his lips. They were inches away when Trisha forcefully pressed her lips upon his.

------

Lilly pushed passed people as she went to the kitchen. Her throat was slightly dry and she needed a drink. She wanted to tease Oliver a little before doing anything big, like kissing him, but he seemed to not respond. It was either he wasn't interested or he was being a good friend and she chose being a good friend. She felt like she could get through to him now and she somewhat believed that Oliver liked her too.

She finally reached the kitchen and went straight for the fridge, opening it, finding the shelves full of soda and beer. She sighed, reaching for a can of soda and suddenly felt someone behind her. She noticed a hand right next to hers which was holding the fridge open and another hand appeared on the other side of her. She felt something press against the back of her head, moving up and taking in her scent…

"Hey sexy, you free tonight?" A soft voice said.

She shivered, blinked a few times, and turned around, letting go of the door. She found herself being cornered by her cousin's boyfriend, the guy who was staring at her before she left for the dinner party at Oliver's house.

"Shouldn't you be with Trisha?" Lilly asked, trying to push him away from her, but he stayed at his spot, moving a bit closer to her.

"Screw Trisha. If she can fool around, so can I." He smiled, flashing his almost perfect smile and winked. "So what do you say? You look hot tonight." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And when I saw you at Trisha's, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You have a nice butt." He reached forward and lightly tapped Lilly's butt, making her jerk and bump into a shelf of the fridge.

"Um…" She blushed as she put her hands forward, trying to make space between the two of them. She didn't like the fact that he was trying to get close with her. She just wanted to get a drink and go back to Oliver, but this boy is just getting in the way.

The cold air from the fridge made the hair on the back of her neck stand as Trisha's boyfriend moved his hand from her butt, down to her thigh, and lightly tugged on the hem of her dress.

She gasped, putting her hands on his chest and finally pushed him back. She didn't like the fact that he was making a move on her. She needed to get back to Oliver before Trisha's boyfriend does anything to her.

Lilly tried to slip past Trisha's boyfriend, heading to the hall in which the living room was, but Trisha's boyfriend caught Lilly from behind, securely putting his hands on her waist.

"Where you going honey?" He asked as he lowered her face to her bare shoulder, kissing it.

"Ugh, get off me." She turned, trying to free from herself from him, but instead, pushed him and slapped him across his face.

He chuckled. "Hmm… but you're hot. You don't want anyone else to be making a move on you." He said moving close against her, as if he didn't even feel Lilly's slap.

Lilly started to panic once he walked forward, pressing her against a nearby wall, getting ready to kiss her. He didn't hesitate at all and started to move his hands on her waist, back to her butt. He leaned forward; with his face just a few inches away from Lilly's lips when she turned her head, making him hit her cheek. She didn't want to kiss someone she hardly know, especially her cousins boyfriend in which she didn't even know his name.

"Stop it." She hissed, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him off her as hard a she could.

"You're teasing me." He said, while grinning.

Lilly rolled her eyes, kicking him against his shin, making him hurl in pain. She started to walk as fast as she could, back to where she left Oliver, while the boy was distracted. She looked around the room, trying to find her way back to the living room. When she finally found the living room, a few people were leaving, which made her happy. The less people there, the more room there was.

She smiled as soon as she saw the back of Oliver. She was about to go up to him when she realized what Oliver was doing. His hands were holding onto Trisha's shoulders, while she tiptoes to his height, as they kissed. It looked as if Oliver made no effort to pull away when Lilly felt as if daggers were going through her chest.

_What the hell? _She asked herself lifting her hands to her chest, feeling it ache. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling it sting, and blinked it open still finding them kiss. Her throat closed up as she continued to watch them kiss. She finally turned around and walked off, not bearing to seeing any more.

Lilly pushed passed random people, not knowing who she was bumping into or where she was going. She just felt the need to get out of there, far from the site of Oliver and her cousin kissing.

"Damn."

She felt stupid for just walking away from the scene. She should go up to Trisha and slap her or something, but she couldn't do that to a relative. She knew that Trisha didn't want her to see Oliver, but what was the real reason why she said that? Was she secretly seeing Oliver or something? Oliver said that he didn't like Trisha, but it made Lilly think the worst.

That shocked look on Trisha's face when she found Oliver and Lilly in the room alone that one morning, her threatening Lilly to not see Oliver, it just didn't add up. Why did Oliver kiss Trisha?

She wandered off, walking around, not knowing what to do. The only place she could think of going was the kitchen and she noticed it was slightly empty. Only a few people were there, talking and having a drink.

She leaned against the counter and sighed. Her chest throbbed and her head was spinning. She just couldn't believe that Oliver was kissing her cousin after he told her that he had no feelings for Trisha.

_I should pay them back. I should just forget about Oliver and move on to Trisha's boyfriend. He seemed a lot more interested in me than anyone else in this stupid place. _She said to herself, but frantically shook her head.

"Ugh, this is stupid, I'm not that low!" She said out loud and did the next best thing.

She knew drinking slightly helps people with their problems so why not drink herself?

She went to the sink, seeing a few cans of beer sticking out from the ice. On the counter, there was a bottle of hard liquor about 1/4th full so she took that and a few cans of beer, and walked toward the backdoor.

------

Oliver didn't know what was happening. At one point, he was going to find Lilly, in another point her cousin, Trisha, fell on him and is now kissing him.

_What the fuck?_ He thought as she pushed herself hard against him with her hands on his shirt, clutching onto him.

He furrowed his brows when he felt her slick tongue against his lower lip. He lightly shivered, feeling the urge to just throw up. He knew he had to stop this now before Lilly or anyone else realizes what was happening. He raised his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away, raising his hands to his face, furiously wiping his lips.

"That's sick. I don't know what the hell I caught just by kissing you." He made a gagging sound and Trisha stood there smirking.

"Stop overreacting, I know you liked it." She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "It's not like you've never kissed me before."

"And I never want to kiss you anymore. Trisha, you're someone I want to forget." Oliver angrily said to her as he spit on the side.

"Well, the more you hang out with my cousin, the harder it will be to forget me." Trisha winked at him and tapped the center of his chest.

"You and your cousin are nothing alike. I like Lilly. I've liked her for a long time and I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to stop talking to her." He shook his head in frustration and looked past Trisha just in case he saw Lilly coming by.

"That was Lilly?" She raised an eyebrow and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You really are blunt huh? She's innocent and you're a slut." He chuckled, making Trisha's face to scrunch.

"Whatever." She said as her face grew a slight shade of red. "And it doesn't matter anyway, I'm done with what I wanted to do in the first place." Trisha smiled and with that, turned on her heel and started to walk off.

"What the…" He started, but shook his head as Trisha walked away and into a crowd.

He just couldn't believe Trisha kissed him like that. From what seemed like a drunken stumble, in the end she kissed him and he didn't know why. The only way she would even get near her is if she was doing something scandalous, but what scandal would she do if Lilly wasn't around?

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I don't get it. Whatever, I need to look for Lilly. He said to himself as he started to walk off into the direction in which he last saw Lilly walk to.

------

Lilly sat down on a chair in the backyard of the house and dropped the cans on the ground, but held onto the hard liquor. She sighed as she looked at the clear substance for a second then shook her head she raising the opening to her lips.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, as if it was the end of the world. She just hated the fact that she saw Oliver and Trisha kissing and it made her feel… well… worthless. No boy should ever make someone feel like this, but Lilly didn't care anymore. She's just sick of boys and their lies so if Oliver could kiss other girls and not her, then she could go off drinking.

"Here I go."

The liquid slightly burned her throat as she took her first sip. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly, not liking the taste or smell of the drink at all, but she needed this. She drank it fast, and as soon as the bottle was empty, she threw it on the ground, shattering the bottle.

She took deep breaths, coughing, with her throat burning. The smell filled her nostrils as she took her first breaths after the drink. She tried to calm down, take deep breaths, but it took longer than it should. When she was ready she then reached out and took a can of beer and opened it.

She chugged down the drink as if it was water, and throwing the can to the side once she finished. She couldn't believe she was drinking so fast, but she wanted to see how much of this would affect her.

Lilly could feel her chest ache once again, so she quickly drank the liquid from the next can, hoping that the feeling would subside, but nothing happened at all. She threw her can to the ground as soon as she finished it and opened another one, but paused as soon as she pressed the can against her lips.

Her eyes started to well when she started to think about Oliver. _Did I lose a friend again? _She thought to herself as she looked down at the can.

She thought meeting Oliver again meant something, but apparently it didn't. She thought that he would never do something like this to her again, but she shouldn't be over reacting. It's only been a little over a week since they got back together and she's acting like it's the end of the world. She likes Oliver, practically fell in love with him with the short time she has with him, but now she knows she meant nothing to him.

"I should just die. See if he'll ever care." She said to herself as she took a deep breath and drank the alcohol as fast as she could.

She threw the can over and soon started to tear up. "Damn me for falling for him too fast. I knew that it was risky, but I just had to do this. I had to let myself get close to him and look at me now. He's kissing other girls and I'm just… alone." She shook her head and took another can.

By this time, she felt lightheaded, incredibly tired, and couldn't think straight. She heard a door open behind her, but she didn't care for who it was. She wanted to be alone, but not alone. It confused her, but whoever that person is would probably take advantage of her when she's like this, but she didn't care.

"Lilly?" Lilly heard a soft voice say.

As she finished her third can, she put it to the side, ignoring the voice and picked up another can. She realized that the faster she drank it, the better she felt, but she knew any more interruptions then she'd probably explode.

"What are you doing?" She heard the same voice say, but she dint care. She drank the drink, but then felt something pull her hand that held the can from her lips, making it spill on her dress.

"What the fuck." She angrily said and looked up to the person, seeing Oliver.

She froze in place, dropping the can to the ground and noticed the concerned look in his eyes. He frowned as took her hand, which the can once was in, and squeezed it.

"Why are you drinking?" He asked softly. He kneeled to the ground and stared at her as she shook her head.

_He doesn't really care. _She thought to herself as she looked away.

"Leave me alone." She bitterly replied, easing her hand away from Oliver.

"And why should I leave you alone? You're probably intoxicated like the rest of the people in there, why did you do this? I thought you were smarter…" Oliver trailed off as Lilly looked up at him with her eyes welling up.

"You think I don't know that? You're the one going off making out with my cousin when you said I shouldn't worry about her and you getting back together. I rather you leave me alone and not talk to me. Ever." Lilly said as her words slightly slurred. What the hell is she saying? She didn't even know if what she was saying made sense.

"Lilly, maybe I should take you back." Oliver said as he placed his hands on her knees.

Lilly shook her head, closing her eyes tightly, and bit her lower lip. " I don't want to go anywhere with you Oliver. Leave me. Go with Trisha!" She shouted at him with a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"Lilly…" Oliver started, feeling slightly guilty. He then knew that she saw the two of them kiss.

"Look Oliver, I came here with you because I thought we would have a nice time. I didn't care if you called me your girlfriend even if we're not dating and all, but still it hurts. If you didn't like me, why did you act like you did?" She forced herself to say as she moved forward from the chair, slipping off the edge of it so she was at his height.

"Lilly, stop, we need to go." Oliver firmly said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged them off as she clenched her fists. "No Oliver, listen to me." She sighed feeling her head throb, but it didn't matter to her. She needed to get this out. "I fucking love you okay?" She took deep breaths as her eyes slightly closed. Her head hurt so badly and her vision slightly blurred. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but she was too tired to think about anything else.

"Stop it Lilly." Oliver harshly said, not believing anything Lilly was saying. He blamed the fact that Lilly was drunk, even if Lilly was unconsciously admitting her love to him.

"You're being stupid for not listening to me. I love you damn it. I just want so much to happen between us and I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw you kiss Trisha. I just wish you would kiss me." She said out loud, shaking her head, trying to think clearly, but she just couldn't get anything through her head.

Oliver bit his lip hard. "Lilly, you don't know what you're saying. We're leaving." Oliver said as he started to stand up.

He was getting angry. To him, Lilly was playing with him and not telling the truth. He just wished Lilly wouldn't do something stupid like this.

"Shut up!" Lilly shouted. "I do know what I'm saying and I'm sick of lying! I'm crazy for you Oliver, I love you, I want you, you're everything I need and yet I can't even admit that because I'm so freaking shy. You probably don't care about me because I'm so freaking ugly and you'd rather have someone with a perfect body like Trisha." She was breathing heavily at this time, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Ugh!" Lilly weakly gripped on his shirt, pulling him back down, and kissed him hard on the lips. Her eyes closed as Oliver held onto her shoulders, trying to steady her. He stared at her, shocked that she would kiss him like this, but he blamed the alcohol she consumed. He could already taste the faint substance of liquor on her lips.

Lilly finally pulled away, but Oliver felt her move down, growing limp and her head moved to the side and on his shoulder.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked as she steadied her, carefully putting her down to the ground.

He didn't care for the kiss now; all he cared about was if she was okay. He put his hands to her forehead feeling her face slightly warm with her cheeks flushed. He lowered his head to her chest and listened to her heart beat. The beat was slightly fast, but still normal.

"She passed out." He sighed and slipped his arm under her back and behind her knees, and staggered up as he carried her.

He looked down at Lilly and sighed, kissing her cheek and started off to the back exit to his car.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter. And again sorry long chapter lol.

OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school and such lately and I'm getting really impatient. I really want to update fast, but school and I'm sorry! I know lame excuse but I truly am sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me? Please?

**Dedication: **That awesome ninja chick with the kick ass hair for helping me with this chapter


	9. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 9**

**I'm Sorry**

Lilly woke up the next morning felling her head slightly throb. She kept her eyes closed as she pulled the covers higher over her body until it went over her head. She yawned and flipped to her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow. As she took a deep breath, she noticed a distinct smell coming from her pillow.

"It smells like a boy." She murmured and sighed, rubbing her face against the soft pillow.

"Maybe because you're in a boy's room?" A voice said, startling her.

She shot up from the bed, pulling the blanket down over her chest, and held onto it tightly. She tightly closed her eyes, feeling as if her brain was being squeeze. She held her head with her hands and bit her lip, feeling like everything around her was spinning.

"You okay?"

Lilly felt the bed shift and a hand press against her cheek. Lilly dropped her hands and blinked a few times before looking to whoever was talking to her. She turned her head, finding Oliver sitting with a cup of water in one hands and two pills in the other.

"What happened?" She asked as she took the two pills from him, popping them in her mouth, and took a sip from the water.

"You got drunk and…" Oliver started as he explained to Lilly what happened.

He told her about finding her drunk outside, passing out, and carrying her back to his car, bringing her to his house. He decided not to tell her about her drunken confession, since he thought that part was unreal, but a part of him wanted to believe it was true that she did like him.

Lilly shook her head, only remembering the jealousy she felt from Oliver. She shouldn't even be talking to Oliver, but here she is talking to him like she saw nothing. He was the reason why she got drunk in the first place.

_Stupid idiot. _She said to herself as she kicked off the blanket from her body.

"I have to go home." She said and looked down at her attire. She wore a big red jersey and shorts.

"Wasn't I wearing a dress last night?" She questioned while putting her hands on her shirt, smoothing it out.

"Yeah, but you threw up and I had to-" Oliver started.

Lilly's face flushed. "You changed my clothes." She said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah but-" Oliver started, but was cut off by Oliver once again.

"Hello! Can you say invading someone's privacy? Seriously!" Lilly shouted at him, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"I didn't do anything to you! I promise! I just changed your clothes; you threw up on your dress last night when I brought you here." He said, walking toward her and gripping onto her wrist.

Lilly turned around and shot him a dirty look. "It still doesn't give you an excuse to look me up while I'm passed out you pervert!" She shouted at him, opening the door and pulling his hand away, walking out.

"Lilly it wasn't like that!" He said and went after her, following her down the stairs. "Will you just wait so we can talk a little?" He took a hold of Lilly's just before she could go any farther and pulled her back, holding onto her from behind.

"Relax okay? I didn't touch you or anything." He said.

Lilly shook her head, putting her hands over his, and ripping them off her. "Well I don't care, it's the fact that you actually did what you did when you could've asked someone else. And to let me sleep in your room where you could've brought me home." She said, sounding disgusted.

"You were drunk oh gosh! Do you want our parents to know you went drinking? It's your fault for drinking!" Oliver finally said, bringing his hand over his mouth, regretting saying it. It was partially his fault, or so she made her believe it.

"Whatever." Lilly dropped her gaze.

She wanted to leave right now. She didn't want to be in the same room as Oliver, especially when the only thing she could remember from the party is Oliver kissing her cousin.

She started for the door once again when she opened the door to Oliver calling her.

"At least let me give you a ride home. You might not know where to go and you'll get lost." He said.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, hurry up." She said and headed out the door walking over to Oliver's car.

-----

The car ride home was awkward and quite. Lilly sat in the passengers seat, staring outside of the window, sitting as close to the door as possible. She still had on Oliver's clothes, which she wasn't happy about, but she could care less at this point. She wanted to go back home.

Oliver looked over at Lilly who then crossed her legs and arms. What she said the night before was all Oliver could think of and he's somewhat starting to believe that she probably did care for him. He knew that people are vulnerable when they drink and maybe, just maybe she really did mean what she said.

"_No Oliver, listen to me." She sighed and blinked a few times. "I fucking love you okay?"_

He sighed while shaking his head. _It can't be right, she has to be lying. _He said to himself as he looked back to the road. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove faster. He needed to clear his mind and forget about last night, but that kiss… She kissed him and now she probably forgot everything she said, yet those moments stuck in his head.

"Are you okay?" Oliver said hoarsely as he hit his breaks at a red light.

"Why do you care? Don't you think you've done enough damage with this friendship… again?" Lilly snapped, only to move even farther away from Oliver, leaning her head against the window.

Oliver stared at her, shocked. He never expected that to come out of her mouth. He thought that the drama between them finished, but he finally believed that what she said last night was true and she did have feelings for him.

"Lilly, don't be like that." He softly said and started to drive again.

"Don't be like what?" She turned to him while clenching her fists.

She hated the fact that he was telling her to do something she didn't want to do. Who cares if she's getting pissed off at him? She just wants to forget about him and everything he led her to do this whole break. She just wants to go home and now. But she knew that if she went home now then she'll have to face her twofaced cousin.

"Lilly, what is your problem? I thought we were friends?" Oliver said making Lilly break out of her thoughts.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we were never friends. I shouldn't have forgiven you. You're an ass and I hate you. Go back to Trisha." She whispered the last bit and narrowed her eyes to her lap.

Oliver bit his lip and removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it over Lilly's. Even if Lilly whispered the last bit, he still caught it which made him worried. He didn't want Lilly to hate him again.

"There's nothing going between me and Trisha." He softly said.

She shoved Oliver's hand away. "Whatever, I'm sick of your lies. Just hurry up and bring me home." She barked and turned her head to the window, trying so hard to ignore Oliver.

Oliver sighed and put his hand on the steering wheel. He wanted Lilly to forgive him, he wanted Lilly to know that it was all Trisha's fault, but what could he do to make it work?

-----

When Lilly got home, she went straight for her room, ignoring her parents and aunt's calls. Not only was she trying to fight off the headache that contracted each time she moved, but she also has to try and forget about the tiny argument she had with Oliver. Her parents were probably going to ask her what's wrong, but she didn't want to tell them what happened.

It just hurt her that he would actually saying it was her fault for drinking. It was her fault, but seeing him kiss her cousin is what led her to drink in the first place. So would it really be her fault?

"This sucks ass." Lilly said and fell on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

She could still smell Oliver's on her since she still wore his clothes so she flipped on her back, and struggled as she stripped out of his clothes as she lay down. She threw them down on the ground and went under the blanket of her bed, pulling it over her body.

"Stupid boys." She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When she woke up, which felt like a few minutes later, her room was dark and from the looks of it, it looked late at night. She felt better, a whole lot better actually. She pushed off her covers and got off of the bed, she felt a little cold so she looked down at herself and blushed, seeing that she was only in her underwear.

"I hope no one came in while I was asleep." She blushed and went to her luggage, taking a large shirt, and slipping it over her slim figure.

She lifted her hand to her mouth and breathed out, sniffing her breath and shook her head.

"Ew, I seriously need to brush my teeth." She sighed and dug in her luggage for her toiletries. She took out some clothes with it, deciding to take a shower as well.

She looked over to the time and was shocked to see that it was already 7.

"How long was I sleeping anyway?" She asked herself and shook her head. She headed out the door to the bathroom, but bumped suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She said and held onto her supplies, as she looked up seeing Oliver.

"Lilly…" He said.

He looked tired, worried, and flustered. His hands were behind his back holding something. He was startled at first, but soon held a soft smile as he caught Lilly's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as looking down feeling a little nervous.

"I came here with my parents at around 6 and I came up to apologize, but you were asleep. I've been hanging out with our parents for nearly an hour and I came to use the bathroom. Our parents and your aunt and uncle left to go somewhere and-"

"Why are you here then?" Lilly asked while hugging her supplies tightly against her body.

"I wanted to see if you were fine, check up on you. Your parents were worried-" He started and Lilly cut him off once again.

She sighed loudly, looking up to Oliver, and bit her lip. "Just stay in my room, I'm going to shower." She said and turned away from him, going to the bathroom.

She decided to give Oliver a chance. She knew not to do this, but she couldn't help it. He just looked too cute and the way he sounded made her feel a little guilty. She'll let him stay a little bit, only a little bit, but once he gets cocky or says something stupid, she's going to kick him out.

-----

Oliver stared at her until she closed the door of the bathroom and shook his head. "This is so difficult."

Oliver went inside of Lilly's room and dropped the bag he was hiding from Lilly. He didn't want Lilly to see it because it was supposed to be a present for her. Now all he had to set up what he wanted to do and then he'll be done.

He was happy that she left him alone because he was he was thinking of breaking into her room while she slept and set it up without her knowing. He knew Lilly liked waking up to a surprise even if she says she hates surprises.

Hopefully with what he has planned for her will finally make her stop being bitter to him. He hated that Lilly treated him like that and he finally came to a conclusion that Lilly did care for him and He felt like he had to do something to make up for all the hatred he led to build up once again.

-----

When Lilly was finished with her shower, she wrapped her hair with her towel. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and she didn't bother to make herself pretty. Why do that when she's going to kick Oliver out of her room anyway?

Lilly looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. She had bags under her eyes and she looked gross. She did feel better, but in the end she looked like hell.

She looked to the faucet and turned it on. She took her tooth brush and rinsed it and took her toothpaste bringing the brush out from under the running water and squeezing a good amount of a long the bristles.

As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but wonder what Oliver was doing in her room. She just hoped he wasn't going through her things. She knew Oliver was curious, but she also knew that Oliver wasn't one to invade into someone's life, unless that's something that changed.

Lilly removed the toothbrush from her mouth, spitting out the foaming toothpaste and cupped her hand under the running water, bringing her face closer to the sink, and took some water into her mouth as she gargled and spit.

She turned off the faucet and smiled at herself in the mirror, then being a mellow look on her face as she sighed. "Damn it."

She had to face Oliver now and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She took all her things with her and went out the door, stepping onto the cool tile. She went back to her room and noticed the door room. She fumed.

"Why is my door closed?" She said loudly and put her hand on the doorknob. Before she twisted the door knob, the door opened itself to Oliver peaking through the door.

"Oliver, let me in my freaking room." She said and he softly smiled.

"Come on, be nice! Say the password and I'll let you in." He grinned, making Lilly roll her eyes once again.

"Oliver if-"

"Just say please, that's all I'm asking." He said and Lilly sighed.

"Please." She said through her teeth and Oliver opened her door, moving aside.

Lilly stepped in her room only to be greeted by something she never thought she'd see, ever. The sight was breathtaking and she didn't know what to do. It just shocked her to see something so sweet and adorable coming from Oliver.

Her room, dimly lit by candles around her room on the ground on shelves, and on the window sill. Her bed made up with a white bear in the middle, holding a card, with rose petals it.

"What?" Lilly whispered as she slowly walked over her bed. Before she did anything else, she set her supplies on the side, putting it on her luggage and took the towel from her hair, putting it over her things. She then turned to Oliver, whose face turned a dark shade of red.

"What is this?" She asked and Oliver shrugged while crossing his arms.

Lilly went to the bear, taking the envelope from it, and ripped it open. She took the card from the envelope, setting it aside, as she unfolded the card.

"Press the bears chest."

She put the note down this time and took the bear in her hands. With both her thumbs settled on the bears chest, her chest fluttered with excitement. She never had someone do this for her before and she wondered what Oliver had in mind. She was having second thoughts with pressing it, but she pushed the thought aside as she pressed the chest with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Oliver's voice came from the bear.

Lilly was startled and dropped the bear from her hands.

"So that's how you take my sorry?" Oliver said right behind Lilly, making her jump.

Lilly turned around and found Oliver smiling widely. She couldn't help but blush. Ugh, if only this boy wasn't so cute, then she'd slap him, but she would never do that to his perfect face.

"I-" Lilly started. She didn't know what to say about it and it did seem like she didn't accept his apology.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Oliver said, taking a step forward and took a hold of her hands his. "But if you think there's anything going on between me and Trisha, there isn't." He said with his eyes softening.

Lilly looked up at Oliver and they held gazes. "It's not that, it's the fact that you kissed her." She sighed.

"Why are you so worried over a simple kiss?" Oliver then said and brought her hands up to his face, kissing knuckles. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

Lilly's face burned as Oliver did this. _What did I say last night? _She asked herself as she shook her head. It just didn't come to her in what she did. She tried hard to remember, but it still didn't come back to her.

"You just said you hated Trisha and then you were kissing her. It just makes me think that you're lying to me." Lilly softly said and tore her gaze away from him. She looked down and pulled her hands from him.

"She kissed me. She was drunk, fell on my lap, and I guess the kiss was planned by her. I would never kiss her Lilly and you should know that I don't have feelings for her. You have to trust me on that."

"Why are you trying so hard to gain my friendship back?"

"Because I don't want the same mistake to happen again. I'm sorry Lilly, and I don't want our friendship to end like how it did before." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "The more I hang out with you, the more I find myself discovering something new and I _want _to be with you."

Lilly pursed her lips and sighed. "It takes a while for someone to get mad at someone at one point and forgive them. I've been mad at you since last night and now you want me to forgive you so easily?" She questioned and shook her head.

"Please Lilly, just talk to me. I'm sorry; I'll say I'm sorry a thousand times until you forgive me. I don't care for Trisha, you-" He bit his tongue and inhaled deeply. "I care for you, a lot and I want to spend as much time with you until you leave."

Lilly thought for a few seconds and a small smile formed at Lilly's lips. She knew this was going to be a big move, but she didn't care. She couldn't stay mad at Oliver too long so why not finally accept his apology?

"Fine." She said.

"Really?" He asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yes really. You better be happy that I'm a forgiving person." She smirked.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Lilly, holding her close to him. "Thanks, you're so cool." He said and pressed his cheek hard against hers.

Lilly rolled her eyes and patted his back. _You idiot_. She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head. _Now that she accepted my apology, I can finally make my move. _He said to himself and closed his eyes as he held on her small body.

She nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent. _Maybe forgiving him this early wont be so bad. If only I can remember what I said to him last night. _She lastly thought before pulling away from him.

They locked eyes once again and Oliver smiled. "You want to go to the park for a bit?" He asked.

Lilly nodded. "Okay." She replied. "But first we have to blow out the candles." She smiled, moving away from Oliver and started blowing out the candles.

**A/N **:D hope you liked this chapter! Lol. Faster than usual update huh? Lol.

I'm sick and I haven't gone to school so I decided to write.

In the timeline, there are about 10 days left until Lilly leaves. Is there anything you guys want to see before she leaves?


	10. Tickling, Poking, and Everything

**Chapter 10**

**Ticking, Poking, and Everything **

At the park, Lilly and Oliver had a quiet night. All they did was walk around, taking in the sights, and smiled at each other. It wasn't that Lilly felt uncomfortable, she was far from uncomfortable, but with the cute surprise Oliver gave her, it made her think more of what she might've said the night before.

She'd have flashes of what happened, but from them, the only thing she collected was taking the liquor, drinking it fast, and shouted at Oliver, but that was it. She was desperately trying to remember what she said, but didn't bother to ask Oliver. She was too embarrassed to ask him about it.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Oliver asked, making Lilly blush.

It's almost like he can read my mind. She said to herself and she lifted her head up, staring at the sky.

"Well, last night." She admitted. "I must've looked stupid drunk and stuff."

"It's okay Lilly, I understand. You said what you wanted to say. I hurt you and I'm sorry." Oliver sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry for drinking in the first place. Who knew I wouldn't be able to handle it." She nervously laughed and then felt something tug at her hand.

She looked down as she continued to walk and saw Oliver's hand there. Oliver slipped his fingers between hers and squeezed her hand.

"I was stupid for being vulnerable. I promised to be by your side and I broke it." Oliver said and flashed Lilly a smile.

"Promises, promises. No one can keep a promise. Most of promises are broken." Lilly moved closer to Oliver while returning the smile.

Oliver smirked and lightly tugged at her hand. He liked the feeling of holding her hand in his. It made him feel closer to Lilly.

"Nice night huh?" Oliver asked and Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe I slept through most of the day. What a waste." She sighed and leaned against Oliver.

Oliver smiled and turned to her, moving his head down, pressing the tip of his head to her head. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and chuckled. I'm stupid, I feel like a perv. He told himself and pecked the top of her head.

"Everyone has mistakes. Which reminds me, how's Miley doing with Hannah Montana?" Oliver asked and stared straight ahead.

"She's doing fine, concerts everywhere, but this summer she's taking a break with the whole last summer for high school stuff going on. She's with Jake… surprisingly." Lilly rolled her eyes and stared at the ground.

She felt a little awkward now. She suddenly had the urge to tell him about how much she missed him over the summer's they didn't spend together and the times she felt like the third wheel. Oliver was usually there with her when she needed someone to go to the mall or movies with Miley and Jake.

"Jake, Jake, Jake… Mr. Jake Ryan." Oliver chuckled. "It was so cute when you'd fangirl over him."

Lilly burned a bright red color and let go of his hand. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph." She pouted and Oliver laughed.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Oliver put his arm around her waist, and pulled her close. "I'd take that as a compliment, I would love to see you fangirl over another boy one day." Oliver smirked.

"Weirdo." Lilly rolled her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder. "Can we go home? I think my mom would have a heart attack when she realizes that I'm not home… again."

"Okay, let's go." Oliver agreed and kept his arm at her waist as they walked back to Lilly's aunt's house.

----

It was early Friday morning when Oliver was climbing up the wall of Lilly's aunt's house. He wanted to surprise Lilly now the she forgave him, or so he thinks she forgave him completely. He still felt the guilt for making her drink and hurting her even if it had been two days since it happened.

"If only this house wasn't so big." He grumbled to himself as he stuck his foot into one of the spaces of the wall. He was nearing Lilly's window sill when her window randomly opened.

He held on to the window sill tightly, pressing his cheek against the hard wood, and looked up seeing Lilly stick her head out of the window.

Why is she up so early in the morning? Oliver asked himself as he listened to Lilly from the open window. He held his breath as he continued up the wall, finally grasping onto the window sill. He stuck his foot in the spaces on the side of the house and lifted his head over the window sill to peer into her room.

There he saw Lilly with her iPod on in her PJ's, which were a plain white cami and shorts. She was shamelessly dancing to herself, going around the room and to her luggage. He finally continued on moving, climbing further up the wall and slipping into the open window, trying to be quiet, but as soon as he got his whole body into the room, he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Oliver said, but instead was greeted by a loud scream. He looked up and saw Lilly with her arms thrown over her chest. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed.

"Oliver." She said as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Oliver blushed. "Sorry Lilly… I wanted to surprise you with something." He said as he got up from the ground. He still could see the candles and the rose petals from the night he did candles and rose petals scene. The petals were on the ground, but the teddy bear he gave her was on her bed.

_She must be sleeping with the bear at night. _He grinned to himself.

"Oliver, will you come through the door like a normal person? I seriously don't know how you can come through the window without getting hurt. It looks hard climbing up the wall." Lilly said while taking off her earphones with one hand. She moved to sit on her bed and placed the iPod down next to her.

Lilly felt a little embarrassed. She wasn't exactly dressed for Oliver to come over. It was only 7 in the morning and she expected him to be over at least later today and not now where she's completely _under _dressed.

What made her confused are the surprises Oliver keeps coming up with. She never expected Oliver to come over with another surprise after Wednesday nights adorable and romantic one.

She half expected him to drop the cute boy act and just be the normal dork he usually is, but to her it's like he really is sorry. She already forgave him since she is a forgiving person, but all these surprises have been confusing her. It even made her question why he was acting this way in the first place.

"Don't be embarrassed if that's what you are. I've seen you in much less." He pointed out while smirking.

He never really admitted it, but while he changed her, he couldn't help but notice how developed she became over the years. It made him feel utterly uncomfortable, but he had to be there for her and he tried his best not to stare at her, but he couldn't help it. She's a girl, he's a guy _and _her friend at that. He just didn't know how to show his feelings toward her without sounding like one of those cocky guys out there.

"Pervert." She dropped her hands and moved completely on the bed with her back pressed against the headboard. She placed them over her chest once again and stared at her outstretched legs on the bed.

"Thanks." Oliver said sarcastically and then took the opportunity and got on the bed, laying down and placed his head on her lap. He faced upward and looked at Lilly's confused face.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Oliver grinned.

"Just chillin' you know…"

Lilly rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, putting one hand on Oliver's forehead and one on his chest. Her small fingers traced the creases in Oliver's forehead as he sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Seeing if you're sick." She chuckled and lightly slapped his forehead.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted and then pressed the back of his head hard on Lilly's thighs while shaking his head.

"Ohmygosh." Lilly squealed, squirming under his head, putting her hands on his face, trying to push him off her thighs. What Oliver was doing was making her tickle and feel slightly… hot. She never exactly let anyone touch her there since her thighs seemed to be one of her most sensitive spots on her body.

"Haha." Oliver said and soon moved his hands to her thighs, squeezing them and poking them.

Lilly blushed hard, trying to get Oliver to stop, but he didn't.

"Oliver stop!" She hissed, but jerked to the side once Oliver tickled her even more.

"Ahh!" She screamed, but suddenly, Oliver clamped his hand over her mouth, staring at the door.

"Lilly, are you aware that people could hear you if you scream?" Oliver said while smirking as he continued to press on her thighs with his free hand.

Lilly continued to throw fits of laughter as she tried so hard to get Oliver to move his hand from both her mouth and leg.

She threw her back and blushed a deep red color when she felt Oliver's cool hands continue to work on her thighs. It was getting her antsy and she swore if he did anymore she's going to scream so loud it'll wake up everyone in the house.

Oliver enjoyed seeing Lilly like this. He continued to work his only hand on her thigh then moving up to her side. He swung a leg over her, straddling her legs and Lilly's eyes widened to this.

"Oliver." She gasped under his hand.

There, he finally decided to stop tickling her; instead, he moved both his hands to her cheeks and moved forward, daring to kiss her. He neared her lips, only for Lilly's eyes to widen once she realized what he was going to do.

_Don't kiss me. _She pleaded in her mind, but didn't move or say anything. She couldn't stop herself from doing something she wanted, but it only had been a day since she forgave him.

A small smile played as he inched his lips closer to her. He was feeling ecstatic that he actually might accomplish doing something he had wanted to do, apart from the small incident that happened while Lilly was drunk, but it didn't matter. She didn't remember that night and he wanted to do something so here it was since he now believed that what she said was real.

Oliver started to close his eyes. He was just a breath away from her, just waiting for her to pull away, but she made no effort to move. Just as he was about to dive into the kiss, Lilly's door burst open.

"Lilly, are you alright, I heard sc-Oh, Oliver."

Lilly froze and Oliver dropped his hands from Lilly's face, turning a bright shade of red, and turned to see Lilly's mom staring at the both of them.

"Mrs. T, good morning." Oliver said while feeling ashamed.

He got off of Lilly and sat on the side, trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't. He was caught in bed _and _on top of Lilly. Nothing can get as embarrassing as this.

Mrs. Truscott stared at the both of them with a smile on her face.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll leave you two alone, but I'm keeping the door open." She then said and turned on her heel, walking out of the room.

Lilly stared at the door, embarrassed, and pulled her legs to her chest. She hugged her bended knees and stared at Oliver as Oliver looked down to his lap.

"Well that was embarrassing." Oliver said.

"I know, I can't believe you." Lilly sighed and put a hand against her forehead.

"Sorry." Oliver sighed.

He was disappointed that he couldn't kiss her. _Again_. It seems like the only time they'll ever do something like that is when one of them is drunk.

"It's okay, anyway," Lilly said changing the subject. "Let's go down for breakfast. I think my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind you to staying over for breakfast." Lilly said while getting off the bed.

"What about Trisha?" Oliver asked.

"She's not home. She never came home last night." Lilly said before leaving the room.

----

Lilly and Oliver hung out at Lilly's aunt's house for most of the day. Lilly, being busy on her cousin's laptop, while Oliver tried drawing a picture next to her. Lilly was finally dressed in something rather than the pajamas she had on. She wore pants, a shirt, and her hair was styled in a ponytail.

She was emailing Miley; well it was more like Miley was telling her about her cute date with Jake. Lilly, of course, was getting irritated about her bragging of the cute date and she wanted to do something. She was starting to reply to Miley's email when she started to feel embarrassed.

She started to type to Miley, telling her about this boy she met who is the sweetest boy in the world. Of course she was talking about Oliver, but Miley didn't need to know that fact.

She had her head buried in the computer, going in depth with the cute scene that Oliver put together the night before when she felt heavy breathing coming from the right side of her neck. She turned her head, only to be greeted by Oliver's face, staring at the computer.

"Am I the cute sweet guy that does cute things to you?" Oliver asked while smiling widely at himself.

Lilly's hands covered the computer screen as she blushed.

She was caught.

"No you're not! What if I was talking about someone else? Gah!" She said and looked away from Oliver while biting her lip.

Oliver put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Lilly.

"It's okay Lilly, I see, you want to keep me a secret. You don't want to tell her you've been hanging out with me again huh?" He asked with his nose lightly brushing her neck.

Lilly pursed her lips and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the moment, but she can't. She didn't want to allow it, but she couldn't help it. Oliver sighed, making Lilly shiver feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"You're so irritating." Lilly managed to say as she forced herself to open her eyes.

She needed him to stop this before she goes crazy. She wanted to, so badly; kiss him on the spot, or at least for him to kiss her. It was making her feel hot like earlier in the day when he was tickling her.

Lilly finally turned to her, with her face just inches away from his when she put her hands up, cupping his face, and then pushing his face back.

"I need to reply to Miley! Stop it you idiot." She blushed and Oliver let go of her.

"Fine, you're so hard to get through sometimes, you know that?" He smirked as he went back to the desk next to her.

"Thank you, I definitely feel loved now." She rolled her eyes and finished her email to Miley.

Oliver just smiled and continued his drawing to her.

_Just one more week and she'll be gone. Damn it Oliver just kiss her. _He hissed to himself as he shook his head in disapproval. He had so many chances and yet he can't do it.

----

It was night and Oliver and Lilly were hanging out in the living room, alone, and watching TV. Lilly's family went out to dinner leaving the two alone. They were talking, doing nothing in fact, just sitting on the couch and teasing each other.

Lilly was sitting next to Oliver with her feet on the coffee table while Oliver continuously poked Lilly's shoulder, trying to get her attention. Of course she was ignoring him; she was too into the program on the TV to talk to Oliver in the first place.

"Lilly!" Oliver whined and jabbed his finger on Lilly's side.

Lilly jerked and turned to Oliver, punching his shoulder.

"Stop it!" She finally said, and turned back to the TV.

She was hunched forward, putting her elbows to her knees and cupped her cheeks. The show on was interesting, she never watched it back in Malibu. It was about some girl and a guy, two friends practically in love with each other and yet they don't even see that they liked each other. It irritated her that the girl would always be so negative when the boy would make a move on her.

"That's life." She sighed and shook her head.

Oliver, on the other hand, was bored of the show. He disliked teenage dramas and tried to stay away from it even if he's somewhat going back into a drama himself. He stared at Lilly's back and scooted closer to her moving forward, and then putting his arms around her stomach.

This made Lilly tense, but soon relaxed when a cute scene came from the TV. Suddenly she felt Oliver put his chin to her shoulder and nuzzle her neck. Lilly let out a shaky breath and tried to concentrate on the show, but with the distractions, it made it harder for her to listen.

"Oliver." She hissed, but then Oliver poked at her stomach, making her jerk backward into Oliver's chest.

"I'm bored. Come on lets do something else!" He whined and nestled his head on her shoulder. He smiled and started to blow out at her neck, knowing it would make her feel even more frustrated with him.

_Whatever keeps her distracted_. He smirked.

"Remember when we were little; a boy would poke a girl just to so that he liked her." Oliver murmured trying to send her a message.

"Whatever." Lilly blushed, trying to block out the distractions Oliver was giving her.

She didn't want to think of this too much, all she thought about was to just be a good friend for now, maybe even tell Oliver how she felt before she leaves, but everything is just too hard. She didn't want to break anything with him right now. She just forgave him and he's flirting with her. She knew the signs that he was flirting wit her, but she just took it like how she usually took Oliver's flirting. He had been flirting with her since he was still in Malibu so why think of it in a different way?

"Its funny you'd be like," He poked her stomach once again, making Lilly jump. "poke and they'd be mad."

Lilly twisted her head, and put her hand on his forehead. "Stop poking me." She hissed and pushed him back.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked and started poking at her sides again.

"You're so immature." She rolled her eyes while pushing his hands away from her sides, and scooted farther away from Oliver.

_And you're so cute. Damn it Lilly, read me._ He practically shouted in his mind in frustration. He wanted Lilly to know he liked her, but he didn't know how to say it. He's been showing her signs all day and his last huge hint was the poke sign and if she didn't get it then he wondered to just give up. One more week and then she's gone and everything is frustrating for him. He never meant to feel like this toward Lilly.

It was almost like he's falling for her.

Falling for her _hard_.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter! As you can tell, this is a like full on almost filler chapter and I am so sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will make you all happy. Seriously.

We're on the last week of Lilly being there. What do you want to happen before the week is up? Lol.

Thanks for everyone who told me to get better lol. I got better and then I got the flu again XD Sucks huh? Anyway, I had to say, my cousin's from Germany are visiting and we're going to give them one of those tours and stuff so I might take a while until I get the next update, but I have an intersession coming up, like a week off from school because of the quarter ending. Hopefully I'll get fast updates then :D


	11. The Day You Left

**Chapter 11**

**The Day You Left**

Oliver and Lilly were driving around the city, Oliver looking for something to do when it really did hit him. He only had a week left with Lilly and he hadn't even kissed her, or she kissed him. He tried so hard in the day before to actually show how much he mean to her, but she didn't even see the signs.

What do I do? He asked himself as he furrowed his brows.

He had only picked her up now since he and family had to visit a few family friends. Of course he had his mind stuck on Lilly the whole day which made it utterly hard for him to concentrate. Now that he's actually with Lilly today, what should he do to finally show how he felt?

He was growing restless and found it incredibly hard. He eyed Lilly through the corners of his eyes, seeing her sitting still with her legs crossed, and her head bobbing with the music.

"You like this song?" Oliver casually asked as he went to turn up the music.

Lilly smiled and nodded. "It's an interesting song I guess. Haven't heard of it before and why not try new stuff." She replied.

Lilly tried so hard not to look at Oliver with her reply. She had been confused since the day she was drink, but as the days passed by, a few of the memories that happened unraveled which made her scared. From what she could think about now, she told Oliver some nasty things, but refrained from asking Oliver how he felt with it. She wanted the fact that she was drunk to move to the past, but she also wanted to know what she said that would've made Oliver do something so romantic with her.

Lilly leaned back and stared outside the window. She noticed it started to drizzle and sighed.

"You know Oliver, if you don't want to go anywhere, we can just hang out at my place and watch a movie." Lilly suggested and hugged herself.

She felt a bit uncomfortable seeing the rain. It sort of reminded her of the day Oliver left. After they kissed, it started to rain hard and she got worried that Oliver wouldn't arrive to Seattle safely.

"Maybe we can hang out at the beach for a bit or something? Just sit in the car and talk… since it looks like it's going to rain." Oliver said as he looked out at the cloudy skies.

It was only 5 in the afternoon and it seemed like it was already night time since it was so dark from the dark clouds. It made Oliver feel like going back home, but he wanted to see what would happen to Lilly if he did something.

Oliver started to drive to the beach and as he reached a stoplight, he started to raise the windows as the rain started to grow harder. Oliver liked the rain, but rain plus open window equals no.

Lilly pulled cleared her throat and sighed.

"Oliver, will you ever tell me what I said to you at the party?" Lilly quietly asked as she looked down to her lap.

Oliver shrugged as he started driving again. He turned on a few roads, then, finally reached the entrance to one of the beaches.

"Do you really want me to tell you what you said? Why would you want to embarrass yourself if you don't want to remember the party?" Oliver curiously asked as he drove onto the sand of the beach.

He reached a secluded area and locked all the doors as he parked. He leaned back and waited for Lilly to answer.

Lilly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to know, but she still was curious. She wanted to know what she said that made him yell at her the way he did the day she woke up in his bed. She frowned and took off her seatbelt while turning to him.

"Can I at least ask questions about it? I didn't exactly say I didn't want to remember the party. I could care less, but I desperately need to know what I said!" Lilly exclaimed and shifted her right leg under her so that she could see more of Oliver.

She leaned her back against the door and Oliver adjusted his seat so that he was in a laying position. He laced his fingers under his head and smiled.

"How desperate are you?" He asked in a curious voice.

Lilly blushed. "Not as desperate, but could you give me a hint in what I said?" She asked and turned on her seat to adjust the back of the chair and moved it back so that she was lying next to him. She propped her feet on the dashboard and put her arms over her stomach.

"How about we do an exchange? I tell you, but I have to do something first?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"Depending what…" She turned her head toward the door and closed her eyes.

It was suddenly quiet in the car, but the only thing you could hear was the rain thudding against the window shield. It started to bring back memories of the night Oliver left. Just before he fell from Lilly's window, she had kissed him and she enjoyed the kiss dearly. It was only when he stopped talking to her was when she stopped caring about him and the kiss.

It rained when she was looking outside the window of her room and across of the street to Oliver's house. She watched Oliver and his parents drive away with their car and how she cried for the rest of the night.

"Lilly?" Oliver cooed making Lilly open her eyes feeling slightly depressed.

"Yeah?" She murmured and pursed her lips.

She suddenly felt like how she felt the night Oliver left. Sad and alone. Even if she was with Oliver now, she had to leave him next week and she didn't want to leave him. She loved hanging out with him for these past few days.

"Why are you quiet?" Oliver asked and Lilly let out a deep breath.

"I…" She started and trialed off. She couldn't tell him that she was thinking about the past. It would make it all too awkward and suspicious that she likes him and didn't want to leave his side at all.

Oliver put his hand over her hand on her stomach and moved more to the right of his seat, closer to Lilly. "Just say it, don't need to be embarrassed or anything. You really-" He started, but was then cut off by Lilly.

"Remember the night you left?

Oliver closed his eyes and nodded even if Lilly wasn't looking at him. Of course he remembered that night. It was the night he had to leave his best friend home and he even earned a kiss from her. It was a night he would never forget.

"I really did mess up not telling you as quickly as I wanted to huh?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, but I still let you go because I had to. If I had a big choice in that then I would never had let you go like that. It sucked that you were leaving me." Lilly softly said and then turned her head to face him.

He smiled when he finally saw Lilly's face smiling. It made her look even cuter even if the car was dimly lit.

"It rained when I left and I hoped that there a delay in the plane ride so that I could talk to you about what happened after we said bye." Oliver said making Lilly blush.

"It was just a small kiss…" She bit her lower lip, looking away from Oliver.

She couldn't help but feel in the mood for it. It was a kiss and she wondered if she were to kiss him now, she would feel the same emotions she felt the night she kissed Oliver. It was a crazy logic she was thinking of, but she couldn't help it. Would her emotions change just because of the long period of time they hadn't talked? Or would it be the same since they started talking again.

"Lilly, it wasn't just a kiss… it was more than that, you should know."

Lilly held her breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting that answer from Oliver, especially with all the things that had happened before.

"What do you mean by more than that?" Lilly asked and finally gained the courage to look at him.

Oliver held a serious look on his face. He wasn't showing much emotion at all, it sort of freaked Lilly out.

"Just think about it… why did I freak out? I wasn't expecting that kiss and I wanted to…" He moved his head closer toward Lilly until he was leaning half way off the chair of his car. "..I wanted to tell you I liked you before I left." He moved into a much comfortable spot on his shoulder, but still close to Lilly's head.

"Oh…" Lilly blushed.

Oliver moved again, but this time he held onto Lilly's chair and went over her upper body so that he was looking down on her.

"I like you Lilly. You're still the same as I remember…" He smiled down at her with his hair moving down. It brushed against Lilly's face and Lilly lifted her hand, cupping his cheek.

"I like you too Oliver, we _are _friends." She smiled at Oliver.

He sighed and lowered a little more, trying so hard to not lose his grip from the seat. "What would happen if we were to relive the day I left?" Oliver questioned and Lilly shrugged.

"It would suck and-" Before Lilly could finish her answer, Oliver gradually pressed his mouth against hers.

Lilly was shocked into the moment and froze in place. She couldn't believe it, but Oliver was kissing her. He was actually kissing her.

_Oh. My. God. _She said to herself as she stays still. She didn't know what else to do. Oliver was kissing her and she didn't know if she should give in.

Oliver noticed Lilly wasn't responding so he decided to pull away, but just as he slowly lifted himself from her, he felt Lilly's arm wrap around his neck making him fall above her.

She kissed him back, closing her eyes and didn't care about anything else. She wanted to kiss him, more than anything and she was even thinking about it earlier. She didn't want to let go, she was thinking about how it was like when Oliver last left and when she kissed him then, she didn't want to let him go and she didn't want to let him go now. She missed him and everything about him.

Oliver moved closer to her without breaking the kiss, moving on Lilly's side feeling his way for his legs. He fit himself in an even comfortable position, his arm around his waist, both facing each other, laying on their sides. They didn't care of the small space, they could be in a box and it wouldn't matter, he wanted to be with her, and she with him now and it made them feel good.

They finally broke apart, but kept their eyes closed, but pressed their foreheads against each other.

Oliver exhaled and opened his eyes, staring straight at Lilly's fragile face. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb in a circular motion.

Lilly's eyes slowly opened and they locked gazes.

_What do I do? _Lilly asked her said as she put her hand over his on her cheek.

Oliver smiled and moved to kiss the tip of Lilly's nose.

"What do you want to know?" Oliver asked while breaking the awkward silence.

Lilly raised her eyebrow_. Way to ruin a moment. _She sighed and shook her head.

"Know what?" Lilly curiously asked.

"What you said the night you got drunk."

"But I thought I had to do something." She questioned as she raised her eyebrows and placing her lip over hers in utter confusion.

"But you, or I, already did." Oliver grinned and Lilly gasped.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Lilly said as she dropped her hand from its spot and moved it to the curve of his hip.

"Yeah, real badly. This whole week I've been giving signs that I wanted to kiss you, but I guess you didn't get it." Oliver chuckled and Lilly gasped once again.

"What?"

"I like you Lilly, more than you can imagine." He said with much confidence in his voice. He felt slightly embarrassed, but now is the time to let it out. "You being with me now are making me remember why I became your friend in the first place and I really like you… "

Lilly sat there in shock and didn't know what to say. She feels the same exact way, but how could she not see the signs? Did she misread them or something? It confused her completely.

"Lilly, say something…" He hated the silence Lilly brought them. "You said a lot the night of your drunkenness and it's my turn now."

"Did I confess how I feel when I was drunk?" She asked, a slight hazy picture was brought to mind, but she still couldn't see what it was.

"Yeah you did, but I don't mind. I feel the same way for you and I didn't know if I wanted to believe you… since you weren't sober."

Lilly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She moved her head forward until it hit his neck and moved her hand from his hip to his back. She wanted to be with him, she liked him a lot, but she's only going to be here for a week. Plus, she confessed how she felt the day she was drunk, she didn't know exactly what she said, but she was embarrassed about it. She didn't know how much she said to make Oliver actually want to say or do the things he was doing right now.

"I'm leaving next week though. We can't do anything more, long distance relationships never work."

"And I'm willing to take a risk. I like you too much Lilly and if it means I have to give you up when you have to leave then I will, I just want to be with you now. I want to show you so many things that friends don't do… I want you to be with me and only I Lilly… don't you understand?" Oliver asked as he raised his hand to the back of Lilly's head and slowly stroked the back of her head.

Lilly's chest fluttered with excitement with a mixture of confusion. She didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say yes. The last thing she wanted to do was to fall in love with him and break up with him next week just because she was leaving. She moved closer to him and sighed.

"I want to be with you Oliver, I'm just scared."

"Then take a risk. Relationships are supposed to be about risks… we've known each other since we were practically babies and just seeing you again is making me happy, just his once will you please?" He moved, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

She gazed up at him with the corners of her lips curving upward into a small smile.

"If we do then can we not tell anyone? I want to be able to stay with you without my parents worrying…" She said.

Oliver's eyes widened. _Is that a yes? _He questioned himself and smiled.

"Was that a yes Lil?" He was grinning widely by now.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me." She giggled and stared up at Oliver.

Oliver moved his face close to hers and kissed her.

One sweet kiss, as if it meant to last a life time.

That's all he wanted was for her to say yes and now that she has said it, he wants to do anything as possible to stay as close to her with the remaining time she has with him.

**A/N **I know short update, I'm going on a trip tonight for 4 days, yeah I'm going to leave in like less than an but I wanted to update this lol See, I'm nice at least I have an update before I leave XD sorry about that. Next week I'll have a lot of updates, hopefully. No school for a week :D lol.


	12. Beside You

**Warning: **Chapter kind of contains some sexual stuff, nothing too bad just some minor things.

**Chapter 12**

**Beside You**

Everything has been pretty much the same ever since Oliver and Lilly finally shared their kiss. They've been acting like a normal couple since then, but it was always just friends whenever it came to going out with their parents. They only went out to dinner with their parents the night before so it wasn't too bad, except for stealing a few glances at each other and sneaking away from them to talk and share a small kiss.

It had only been a day and their relationship has advanced quickly in just that one day. It was almost like they were meant for each other and yet their time together was limited with the 6 days they had with each other left.

Oliver and Lilly were having a movie night together at Oliver's house and Oliver wanted to make tonight special for the two of them. He wanted to be cute and sweet with her, whatever to make her happy for the night.

He made popcorn, chips, snacks all kinds of stuff just to make the night seem fun and romantic at the same time. His room was its usual self, but a little cleaner. There weren't clothes on the ground, like how it was the last time Lilly slept at his house.

The ground was actually visible with just a couple of books on the ground, but Oliver didn't bother to move them. It was almost a perfect sight for him, he was actually cleaning to impress Lilly and it amazed him. He never ever thought of cleaning up for a girl before, but by now he knew that Lilly was special.

It was almost time for Lilly to come over. Her aunt was going to drop Lilly off because her aunt had to go to work late at night. Oliver was ready for Lilly, he dressed in a buttoned down shirt and baggy shorts. His hair was slightly wet and down, sort of how Lilly liked it. It just got him excited that Lilly's coming over and they weren't going to be interrupted.

He looked at the clock. "She's supposed to be here in 15 minutes, oh man." He said and looked around his room.

DVD choices were next to his TV which was in front of his bed and popcorn warm and on the side of his table. He felt slightly stupid for making the popcorn now, but right when Lilly gets there, he wanted to go straight to the movie. He knew if he stalled, they'd just fool around like some other crazy love sick couple.

He heard the doorbell ring and his chest fluttered with excitement. "I shouldn't feel like this! I'm a man!" He said and pounded on his chest with his fists.

He started out his room, but then heard the door bell again, making him run down the stairs. Just before he hit the front door, he straightened himself out, took a deep breath and smiled. He opened the door and held his breath as he saw his love.

"Lilly." He smiled as he let her in.

Lilly stepped into his house. Her hair was in a high ponytail, just how Oliver liked it. She wore a pink camisole and a black skirt. Lilly decided to wear a skirt just to see how Oliver would react.

Of course Oliver noticed the skirt at an instant. He smiled sheepishly at her when she pulled him into a hug.

"Hello love." She pressed her lips against his cheek and Oliver smiled.

"Let's head upstairs and watch…" Before Oliver could finish his sentence, Lilly kissed his lips.

As they broke the kiss, Oliver smiled at Lilly. "Someone's excited for tonight." He chuckled with his hands still at Lilly's waist.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pushed Oliver's hands from her waist. "You weirdo." She said and took a hold of her wrist. "Where are we watching the movie, in the living room or your room?" She questioned as she gazed up the stairs.

"My room, I set up everything already." Oliver grinned and shook Lilly's hand from his wrist and slipped his fingers through hers. He pulled her, leading her up the stairs and to his room.

When they reached the room, Lilly stood in awe, realizing that Oliver actually tidied up a bit. His room neat and everything set at the right place. There were a few candles around, which she found cute, and the bowl of popcorn set on the side.

"Aw, you cleaned your room." She giggled and hugged him tightly.

Oliver smiled. "I wanted to make it seem less guyish, so what movie you want to watch?" He questioned as he brought her over to the movie section of his room.

Lilly fingered a few DVD's until she found something she liked. It was a chick flick and why it was in Oliver's room, she has no clue.

"Let's watch this." She grinned and pulled the DVD from the stack. She opened the case and handed Oliver the DVD. When Oliver saw the DVD, he groaned.

"The Notebook, are you serious?" He questioned and Lilly walked over to her bed, smiling and nodding as she dropped on his bed.

"Of course." She said and crossed her legs.

----

Lilly and Oliver lay on Oliver's bed with the popcorn on Lilly's lap. Lilly had her head on Oliver's shoulder with Oliver's arm around her. She was quietly watching the movie while Oliver watched Lilly.

The movie was almost done and it reached an intimate part of the movie, but Oliver wasn't paying attention to it. All he noticed was Lilly's cuteness and he couldn't get over the fact that Lilly was his and only his.

To him Lilly was just perfect and he loved that bit about her. It was something new to him and he never felt something so strong for her, ever.

Oliver sighed and with his arm around Lilly, he lifted it up and brought his hand on the side of her head. She looked at him questionably and Oliver smiled as he leaned to kiss the top of her head.

Lilly smiled and snuggled closer to Oliver as she brought her attention back to the TV. Oliver kissed the tip of her ear and Lilly giggled.

Oliver kissed down her ear and stopped as he reached her neck. There, he took in a deep breath, smelling Lilly, and smiled. He liked Lilly's scent, strawberries, it was his favorite. He grinned remembering that, that's how he realized Lilly was Lilly. It was because of her sweet scent.

He moved in and started to kiss her neck. He put his free arm around his waist and pulled her close to him. He wanted to be close to Lilly.

Lilly suddenly realized what Oliver was doing and turned her head to Oliver. Oliver lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Hey." She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Oliver softly said and lifted the popcorn bowl from her lap, setting it aside.

He captured Lilly's lips and pressed into a passionate kiss. His fingers lay over his stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt. He pushed her down until she was fully on his bed and he moved above her.

He pulled away and stared at her with a longing look in his eyes. Once Lilly's eyes opened, she smiled at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked as she brought her hands to his cheeks.

"Isn't this bad? We've been dating for two day." He smiled.

She found it cute that he was asking permission to do this. None of the guys she dated ever did that, she just found it incredibly cute and lucky to have someone like him.

Lilly smiled. "Oliver, we have five days together… we've known each other since preschool. Do you think what we're doing now is bad after knowing each other for so long?" Lilly questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Oliver grinned. "I guess it doesn't sound too bad." He replied and kissed her again.

His fingers fumbled with the hem of her shirt then casually slipped under, touching her stomach. There, he broke the kiss and Lilly let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter this time?" Lilly questioned and Oliver shook his head.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Oliver said and Lilly nodded.

"Its okay Oliver, if I didn't want you to do it then I would tell you to stop okay?" Lilly said and Oliver nodded.

"Okay." He moved to kiss her again.

His hand from under her shirt slowly stroked her tummy and made it way up it, but going back down once he reached the bottom of her bra. He brought her down on the bed and he moved so that he was partially on top of her. He kissed her lips and to her cheek then moving down her neck.

Lilly let a small moan escape her lips as she brought her hands from her sides to Oliver's head, tangling her fingers through his thick hair.

Oliver moved upward and kissed her fully on the lips once again, but this time moved his hand from her stomach to her side, slowly tickling her sides. It didn't make Lilly move uncontrollably, but it did make her feel tingly inside.

Oliver caressed her side and kissed her deeply. He moved his hand from her side and pushed the hem of her shirt upward until it reached the bottom of her breasts. Lilly pulled away. There, Oliver thought he was going a little too far, but then found Lilly removing her shirt.

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. Lilly was actually taking off his shirt for him and it looked like she wanted this to happen.

"What?" Lilly asked then noticing his slight uncomfrotableness.

She looked down at her body and frowned. She knew that her body wasn't the most perfect, but did Oliver think that too?

Oliver smiled and quickly kissed her. "It's nothing." He said and looked down at her body.

She looked slim and she filled out at all the right spots. He put his hand against her tummy and moved it down her small tummy. There he stopped at her belly button and realized the tiny ring on it. He smiled and fingered the little ring. He remembered when he first discovered this little piercing. It was when he changed Lilly the night she threw up on her dress.

Lilly started to giggle when she realized Oliver found her little ring. "You like it?" Lilly asked and Oliver smiled.

Oliver kissed her cheek and then moved over her lips. "Yes I do. It's sexy." He said against her lips and kissed her hard.

Lilly started fumbling wit the buttons of his shirt, taking it off one by one. She grew a little excited as heat flooded through her veins. She was excited, almost as she wanted to feel her skin against his, but not quite. She didn't want to get too close to Oliver, she just couldn't ruin the relationship she had with him now, but al she could do was kiss him right now.

Lilly finally got his shirt off and threw it on the side with her own shirt. She pushed Oliver on his back and rolled on top of him, kissing him from his lips to his cheeks then to his earlobe. She nibbled on it, teasing him as he softly groaned. She kissed him from his neck and down, making it to his throat and kissed his Adam's apple.

Oliver moved his hands to Lilly's back, pulling her back up. Lilly moved her lips from his neck and kissed him deeply as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver moved on his side, setting Lilly there and left his arm around her side. Lilly pulled way from Oliver and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey cutie." Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Weirdo." Lilly shook her head and snuggled closer to him. She pressed her stomach against his abs and put her head right under his chin.

"Do you think what we're doing is too fast for our relationship?" Oliver questioned as he kissed her forehead.

"No, anything is possible in this relationship at this point. I don't feel weird when I'm doing this with you and maybe… our relationship might be a little fast, but we both know when to stop if we're going too far." Lilly replied as she closed her eyes and took in Oliver's scent.

Lilly smiled and kissed the crook of Oliver's neck.

"Did we go too far?"

"No, we didn't." Lilly grinned.

After a few minutes of silence, Lilly found herself dozing off, almost falling asleep.

"Lilly." Oliver whispered and Lilly made a noise, telling him that she was listening.

"I want to spend every moment with you until you leave." Oliver quietly said.

"Me too." Lilly muttered under her breath.

Oliver chuckled and kissed Lilly's forehead once again.

"Good night my Lilly." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Mhmm." Lilly replied and fell asleep in Oliver's arms.

Oliver reached over Lilly and turned off the side lamp. He knew that he couldn't tell Lilly his deepest feelings for her just yet, they would be too overwhelming if he did, so he did the only thing he thought could help while in this situation.

"My love… I don't want you to leave me at the end of this week." He sighed and tightly shut his eyes. "You cant just yet… I need to find a way to tell you I love you." He quietly said and kissed her forehead one last time before pulling the sheets over their half naked bodies and to fall asleep.

**A/N **Sorry for the short filler sortaish chapter. I needed this before I put in something in the next chapter. It's supposed to be sort of big XD anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

I wasn't planning on saying this until the last chapter, but I can't help it XD. There's going to be a sequel to this… I've been thinking about the sequel for the longest time, seriously. Anyway, I was looking at my profile and I realized my first ever fic and my first ever one shot made one year XD haha yay for those fics!


	13. On The Road

**Chapter 13 **

**On The Road**

Lilly woke up in the morning, clutching onto her blanket tightly as she faced Oliver. Oliver had his arm around her with a small smile plastered on his face. She smiled at him and snuggled closer into him.

She remembered what happened the night before and started to blush.

_Ah, I should put on a shirt. _She told herself as she blushed at her indecent self.

She couldn't believe that she was actually being open with Oliver. She never did anything like that before and she's actually allowing Oliver to touch her like that.

She lifted a hand and put it on Oliver's shoulder. There she moved up a little until her lips touched his.

Oliver started to stir and there Lilly felt him kiss her back. They broke the kiss and Lilly smiled.

"Good morning." She said and gazed up at Oliver's brown pools.

"Morning. Good wake up call huh?" He yawned and breathed out on Lilly's face.

"Ew!" Lilly exclaimed and swatted her nose. "Someone needs to brush their teeth." She said covered her nose.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad." Oliver said and moved forward so that his upper body was over Lilly with his head resting on her chest. His hand lay on her stomach as he listen to her breathing.

"It is bad, trust me." Lilly lifted her hand and petted Oliver's head.

"Thanks, I feel loved." Oliver chuckled as he raised his head to look up at Lilly.

He glanced at her, and smiled. He liked the fact that he woke up to her kissing him and it made him feel different. He never met a girl who could be cute, sweet and a dork all together. He loved that Lilly's being so close to him and he just wished it didn't have to end at the end of the week.

"Oliver." Lilly whispered as she hugged Oliver.

"Yes Lilly." He asked and kissed the center of her chest.

She giggled and put her hands on his face, pushing him off of her chest. "Perv. I need to go home." She said.

Oliver dropped down on her chest and held onto her tightly. "I don't want to go, I like this position."

"Ow, you're crushing my chest." She blushed as she slapped Oliver's head.

Oliver grinned as his lips then graze on the skin just above her bra. He did it to her other breast too and pushed himself up over her. He grinned and noticed the shocked look on Lilly's face.

"Feel better now?" He asked and Lilly blushed.

She put her hands on Oliver's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

Lilly's hands left Oliver's shoulders and moved down his back to the blanket. There, she pulled it over his body until it reached his shoulders and moved her hands there to his sides. There, Lilly pulled him down so that his body covered his and started to stroke his back.

Oliver kissed his way down, just like he did last night, but this time his fingers dug under, between Lilly's body and the mattress and up until he felt the bra of her strap. He felt around until the ends and fumbled with the clasp. As he tried his best to unclasp Lilly's bra, the door of his room swung open and the both of them froze with Oliver removing his lips from Lilly's body.

"Oliver get up it's…" Oliver looked over his shoulder and found Trevor at the door looking at Oliver. "What are you doing?" He questioned and walked closer to the bed.

Oliver pulled the blanket higher over him as Lilly sunk deeper into the bed. She tightly shut her eyes, hoping that Trevor wouldn't realize that Lilly was under Oliver _and _only in her bra.

"Go away." Oliver snapped and moved up so that he was covering Lilly.

Lilly's head was right below Oliver's chest as she hid from Trevor. She started to feel nervous that Trevor would pull off the blanket from the two of them. She knew how evil Trevor could get.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're jacking off. That's sick." Trevor said with his face scrunching as he stared at Oliver's blanket covered back.

"If I answered that question truthfully, will you leave me alone?" Oliver shouted at him.

Oliver never been so pissed and embarrassed at his brother before. If only his brother knew the real reason, maybe he would just leave him alone.

"Don't need to tell me, I'll see you downstairs." Trevor said and finally left the room.

Oliver collapsed on Lilly and chuckled. He kissed the top of Lilly's head and rolled off her, taking the sheet with him.

"We should get dressed; you don't want your mom coming in on us after what your brother did." Lilly said and sat up from the bed, swinging her legs over the edge.

She looked on the ground and searched for her shirt, but found nothing so she went into Oliver's closet to take out one of his own shirt. There, she found her dress she wore the night she drank. She sighed and pulled out a large shirt from the closet and slipped it on. It reached her mid thighs, and there she started to slip out of the skirt she wore the night before.

"Oliver, do you have some shorts I can wear?" Lilly asked him and before she could turn around, Oliver jumped off of the bed and went behind Lilly to wrap his arms around her. There, he kissed the nape of her neck and held her close.

"Why? It's not like they can't see what's under here." He said and a hand trailed from her side to her butt and he lightly tapped it.

"And yet if your brother has such a perfected mind like yours I don't want to take my chances once he realizes I'm only in my underwear." Lilly smacked his hand away from her but and got out of his grasp.

Oliver sighed and walked over to one of his drawers near his closet to pull out a pair of boxers. He threw them at Lilly and started to undress and into something more comfortable.

----

After breakfast, Oliver and Lilly were back upstairs in his room, but this time they were watching TV. Oliver's parents knew were a little surprised to see that Lilly slept over, but Oliver reassured them that nothing had happen over night. They just watched a simple movie and fell asleep. Of course his parents bought it; they didn't even know Oliver and Lilly were together.

Lilly called her parents after Mrs. Oken asked her to. She forgot about her parents for a second, but her parents didn't mind that she was over at the Oken's. They knew that she was going to watch a movie there so no trouble with the Truscott family either.

Oliver's phone started to ring and then he answered it, leaving Lilly to do nothing except flip though the channels. She hugged a pillow underneath her as she lay on the bed on her tummy, trying to not listen to Oliver talk on the phone, but he was being incredibly loud about it.

"Dude, seriously? No way… really? That's awesome."

Lilly rolled her eyes and moved closer to Oliver on the bed. She swung her leg over his stomach and put her hand on his chest. She was getting bored not doing anything and she wanted to go home to change into something. Oliver's clothes were comfortable, but she would rather prefer her own clothes.

"Oliver." She whispered she snuggled close to Oliver.

Oliver put an arm around Lilly as he continued to talk on the phone. He was really getting into this conversation, he was getting news from a friend about an upcoming party tonight and he wanted to go since it was at a lake house. He wanted to get away with Lilly for at least one night before she left and that's why it seemed like he was ignoring Lilly.

Lilly kissed Oliver's chin as he talked. She needed a distraction, or at least for Oliver to look at her.

"Okay I'll see you later." Oliver said and then shut his phone. He tossed it on the side and hugged Lilly. "Guess what?" He kissed Lilly's forehead.

"What?" She said and gazed up at him.

"How would you feel if we went away tomorrow…" Oliver started, but instantly Lilly blushed.

"What!" Lilly exclaimed and sat up, getting out of Oliver's grasp and sat on her legs. "No, we can't do that! I need to get home on-" Oliver sat up on his bed and kissed Lilly to shut Lilly up.

Once he pulled away, Lilly's flustered look vanished with a confused one.

"Will you let me explain?" He questioned while laughing.

He held Lilly close as she nodded.

"Okay, my friend has this lake house somewhat far from here and he asked me and a few people to go with him for the rest of the week but I said I could only stay for the night if I'm allowed to bring you so…" He smiled. "Do you want to go?" He asked and Lilly thought about it.

_Going away with Oliver for a day… so many things can happen… _Lilly smiled and shrugged.

"Can you persuade my mom to let me go?" She asked and Oliver nodded.

"I'll come over and ask tonight. My friends on the road right now. Apparently he tried calling last night, but my phone was off." He chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Would your parents let you go?" Lilly asked as her eyes followed Oliver as he went into his drawer to pull out a few articles of clothes.

"Yeah, most likely. They always let me go before." He turned and winked at Lilly. "Don't worry Lilly; we're going to have fun. I'm going to take a shower and then ask my mom if I can go. I'll come back in a bit." He said and walked out of the room

Lilly sighed and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them.

"So many things can happen in a day… so many things happened last night and this morning." She put her hands over her face and sighed deeply.

_What do I do with Oliver over night at a friends place? _She blushed and turned on her side. She started to imagine what could happen with Oliver and she blushed.

_What if we actually do something past what we did last night? Am I ready to do anything like that? _She questioned herself and bit her lip hard.

The three letter word came into her mind and she blushed deeply.

_Sex _

_Oh gosh I can't do that. I can't even believe I let Oliver touch me like that last night._ She sighed loudly and rolled over so that she could watch the TV.

----

Before Lilly knew it, it was already Wednesday Morning and Oliver and Lilly were driving out to the lake.

Oliver slept over Lilly's house that night so that it would be easier and faster to get out in the morning for their little road trip. Of course he was excited for going out. He hadn't gone out on a trip like this with any of his girlfriends and he's actually happy that he gets to bring someone he really cared for. Lilly was someone he wanted to share all his special spots with; he felt so strongly for her and it really shocked him in how big of effect Lilly has on him.

It was going to take about 4 hours or less, depending on the traffic, to get there and Lilly was never one for long rides. It was only 8 in the morning when they were halfway there. They woke up at 5 in the morning to get ready and they were obviously tired.

Oliver, being the one who wanted to take Lilly out in the first place, was thinking of all of the possibilities that could happen in one night. Of course it excited him that they might take it to the next level, but he knew his limits. If Lilly didn't feel comfortable with what they were doing, but he would gladly do anything just to be close with Lilly.

Oliver decided for a quick rest stop, to go pee and Lilly waited for Oliver in the car.

She was lying down with her chair tilted back. She had her eyes closed and she was definitely tired. She was going to be with Oliver and his friends and the only thing the crossed her mind was the three lettered word.

She was just curious, she knew that if she was too scared for sex that she shouldn't do it, but it really made her curious to see if any of Oliver's friends would do anything like that in the night.

Lilly sighed and furrowed her brows. She felt a headache coming.

When Oliver came back, he noticed Lilly's confused look.

"What's up?" He asked as he started the car once again. He let the car heat up as he zipped his jacket up.

"Nothing." Lilly responded as she put her chair back into its upright position.

"Liar." Oliver said as he turned in his seat.

Lilly blushed and shook her head. "Seriously, I don't-"

"Lilly, remember, you can't lie good. You're a bad liar." Oliver said just before Lilly said something stupid.

Lilly hesitated for a second. She didn't want to ruin the plans Oliver had with her, but it did bother her that she didn't know what he was planning. She was, after all, getting tired of Oliver and his surprises even if they're incredibly adorable.

"What are you planning to do with me tonight?" Lilly slipped out as she gazed at Oliver.

Oliver stared at her for a second and then shifted his car into drive as he pressed on the gas to get on the road.

"What do you mean?" He asked. All he wanted was a romantic night out with his woman.

Show Lilly off to his friends for a bit and then stay with her for the rest of the night, but he couldn't do that. When he thought of it, it sounded boring and he didn't want to make the night boring for the both of them. He just thought being alone with her like how he has been for the past few weeks would change a lot of things.

"How far do you think we're going to be in this short term relationship?" She asked catching Oliver off guard.

Did she doubt their relationship now after it's only been a few days?

"However you want it to be." Oliver sighed. "Lilly, if we're moving too fast then you should tell me. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to be in." Oliver replied to her softly as he stared straight ahead.

Lilly suddenly felt stupid. She understood everything Oliver was saying, but she was thinking that they were going to be a little too intimate since they wont be home, or anywhere near it, at all.

"But do you-" She started.

"If you're talking about sex; no, I wasn't thinking of doing it with you." He replied.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "So you have no desires like that for me?" She questioned with her face fully flushing. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was too late to take it back now.

Oliver chuckled. "I'm a boy and you're a beautiful girl with a killer body. Of course I have certain types of desires for you, but I wouldn't force you to do anything bad. We've been dating for 4 days and we've already slept and fooled around a bit. If you're ready and I'm ready then sure we'll do it, but I don't think we'd be ready tonight." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled at Oliver and with her hand put it over his arm, stroking it. "What if we are?" She asked making Oliver suddenly feel hot.

"Then we're ready…" He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

Lilly giggled and stared straight ahead. She knew that this night is going to be quite a different night, more like a night of testing things out, but she wouldn't do anything to bad to hurt her relationship with Oliver.

**A/N **okay sorry short chapter.

I said something big was supposed to happen but then I decided to cut the chapter. Sorry about that! Next chapter is going to be a long one and the big one I guess you could say.


	14. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 14**

**Second Thoughts **

When Oliver and Lilly arrived at the lake house about three hours later. There was traffic, which was quite unusual in a way, but they made it.

The lake house was pretty big for an ordinary house. Oliver's friend probably loaded with cash to have a getaway house. The house was beside a lake and it stood two stories high with which looked like many bedrooms. When they got inside, they saw how many rooms there were which wasn't much at all, but with the amount of people staying there; they were shocked to even have a room. It was a three bedroom upstairs, two downstairs. One big living room downstairs and one small one up.

There were a whole bunch of Oliver's friends there, many of which Lilly hadn't even met before and she had fun meeting them. There was a pretty good amount of girls as well, which made her feel good knowing that she wasn't the only girl there.

They were getting their things into the house when Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Lilly! Why are you here?"

Lilly was shocked that someone would know her, but once she realized who it was, she felt a little odd. Who else in this state knows Lilly, other than Oliver, who is thin and has long blonde hair? Yep, Trisha.

"Trisha, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked, but Trisha just waved her off.

Trisha looked past Lilly and to Oliver, and then shrugged as she looked back at Lilly. Lilly was struggling getting her things together, but Trisha hadn't bothered helping her cousin.

"Wow, you and Oken here huh? Well, I'll see you later…" She smiled at me and left in a rush toward a group of guys. There she hooked her arm with some random guy and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Figures, she's with a dude." Lilly rolled her eyes and started off with her bags.

"And that surprises you?" Oliver asked as they went inside of the house.

"Nope, one thing is that I'm afraid she's going to be all over you." Lilly sighed as she dropped her bag to the ground.

Oliver stopped and turned around to Lilly, dropping his bags to the ground. "You shouldn't care. I'm here with you and I brought you here to have a fun night with you! You should feel anything but jealousy. If anyone should be jealous, it should be her." Oliver laughed.

Lilly gazed at him questionably, but then he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek, trying to show her that he wouldn't leave her.

"Okay." Lilly replied uneasily and let go of Oliver. Of course she's going to be defensive when someone tries to take Oliver from her and Trisha was the last person she wanted to see on the trip.

They picked up their things and went up the stairs. Oliver was following closely behind Lilly. He hardly said anything to his friends; he wanted to introduce Lilly as his girlfriend, again, later on when they were outside and having fun.

-----

Lilly and Oliver placed their things in, of course, their room, which was one they were sharing since apparently all the other rooms were taken.

Lilly was let down when she found out her cousin was there as well. Lilly suspected that Trisha didn't want to hang out with her at all, but now that she was stuck with her for the night with some other girls and boys who she didn't know, it just made her feel a little insecure. Of course the girls know Trisha, but it made Lilly feel like she was the odd one out.

Lilly and Oliver were just lying on their bed in their room. Their room was pretty big, bigger than Oliver or Lilly's normal sized room. Lilly could sense a lot of tension in the air which made her feel awkward.

The first thing that came to her mind as the two stare at the ceiling was the talk they had in the car. She didn't feel weird with the subject since she would always have small talks about sex with her friends at home, mostly Miley, but she didn't know if anything _that _intimate would ever happen here. Miley would always say that it had to do with moods and how when the mood is right, things happened. What if what Miley was talking about would happen to Lilly that night?

They have the day and night all to themselves and anything could happen at this point which worried Lilly. Did she want to lose something precious by someone she will break up with by the time she gets on the airplane?

"My heart is yours." Oliver randomly said as Lilly turned to him.

Oliver smiled at Lilly as he slipped his hand with hers and raised it on the bed, interlacing their fingers together. Oliver moved closer to her and pressed his lips to her shoulder while furrowing his brows.

"What?" Lilly asked with a late reaction of what he said. It didn't come to her clearly; did she even hear him clear enough?

"My heart is yours. You don't need to worry about anyone else. You have me tied down, its like I'm on a collar and you're holding my leash." Oliver chuckles and nuzzled Lilly.

"Well, Oliver does sound like a dog name." Lilly giggled.

Oliver slipped an arm over Lilly's tummy and sighed. It was the afternoon, but the long drive made him and Lilly tired.

"I'm going to nap, is that alright?" Oliver asked as he pulled Lilly tighter against him.

"Sure… I might go down-"

"No, stay with me, please." He said firmly as he kissed her neck.

Lilly sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes as she drew closer to Oliver. There she hooked her leg with Oliver's and put her hand over his on his stomach.

Lilly shut her eyes and felt Oliver pull the blanket over their bodies. She snuggled closer to Oliver and smiled while sighing softly to herself.

Oliver wanted to have a lot of fun here, but he didn't know what to do. He felt like an idiot for not knowing what good things to do for Lilly tonight, but he decided to let whatever happen as the day went by.

Without thinking, he kissed Lilly's forehead and said, "I want you." and shut his eyes. He did mean it, he wanted her, and didn't want her to leave him.

Lilly was a bit shocked to hear Oliver say that. She knew they were getting close, but not at the point where he actually said he wanted her. She shook her head and decided to go to sleep. She was tired and knew that she shouldn't care of what Oliver said, yet.

------

It was almost dinner time when Oliver woke up. A friend came in the room to wake him up so that he would eat. It slightly disappointed Oliver though, he never expected to sleep so long, but then again, he hardly had any sleep the night before. He looked at the spot next to him and noticed that Lilly wasn't there.

_She must be eating already. _He sighed and got up from the bed, running his hands through his hair, and walked out.

Oliver went into the living room seeing Lilly interacting with 4 of the girls. They were laughing and Oliver stood aside admiring Lilly as she laughed. He smiled and finally caught Lilly's eyes.

Lilly waved at him and Oliver went over to her, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Have you eaten?" Oliver asked.

Lilly shook her head and looked over to the girls and stood up.

"I wanted to wait for you." She blushed.

She felt a little embarrassed. She did wait for Oliver as the girls ate in front of her, but the thing she told the girls when they went to get their food was that she wasn't hungry.

"That's so cute!" One of the girls sitting on the couch squealed and Lilly blushed even harder.

"Okay." Oliver simply said and took Lilly's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Oliver and Lilly took the last remains of the food and decided to go in the dining room, where a few people were in and ate in silence.

After that awkward dinner, Oliver went with the boys, and Lilly took her place with the girls. The girls were engrossed in a talk and when Lilly came to sit down, they filled her in with what she missed.

Lilly was one who really didn't care about what to talk about, but then when she realized what they were talking about, she wanted to leave. It was like that three lettered word was going to haunt her and it pissed her off.

"So yeah almost all of us have, but about 2 of us haven't you know?" A dark haired girl named Jackie said. She was one of the more open people in the group and she didn't mind talking about anything at all. It was kind of odd, but Lilly didn't mind the secrets being told.

"Okay?" Lilly said and leaned back against the couch.

"Have you?" A small girl named Ashley asked with her eyes turning big as she stared at Lilly.

Lilly shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm all clean; pure I guess you could say." Lilly giggled and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Ah, you're still pure. Are you saving yourself?" One of the other girls said.

Lilly started to cough. "Umm I don't know. Whatever happens, happens. I have to find the one I love first you know?" Lilly crossed her legs and looked around.

From the distorted circle they formed, from Lilly's left was Jackie, Ashley, Aimee, and Rachelle. She met them when she was going to the bathroom when she woke up. They talked and she decided to stay with them while Oliver slept.

"That's sweet." Rachelle said and Lilly smiled.

"Do you think Oliver will make you lose it?" Jackie instantly asked and Lilly shrugged.

"Like I said, whatever happens, happens and I don't know. I mean I want to do a lot of things with Oliver, I care for him, but I'm going back to California on Saturday-"

"Wait, you're only here for 3 more days here? Aw, poor Oliver." Aimee said and Lilly frowned.

"Yep… it sucks. Like you get so close with one dude while you're on vacation, your best friend since preschool at that, and now you have to leave him when you two start dating. Sucks." Lilly sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Wow that really sucks." Rachelle said and the rest agreed.

"It doesn't matter." Lilly forced a smile while cupping her cheeks. "We knew the consequences that we have to go through when I go back." Lilly expressed a half smile. "I just have to try and forget about all the things we're going through right now." She sighed and leaned back.

It was quiet for a few minutes until one of the other girls started talking about something else. Lilly started to zone out and think about her situation with Oliver.

_Will I regret doing what I had done with him yesterday? Would I regret doing anything at all with Oliver? Will we still be friends after this?_ Lilly pursed her lips and closed her eyes. _I shouldn't think about this. I shouldn't think about the future. I still have to stay present and think about now. Just enjoy the time I have with him damn it, its not like it's the end of the world._

The girls started to laugh and Lilly chuckled, pretending to hear what the others had said, but she didn't care anymore. She looked across the room and spotted Oliver as he played cards with the boys. Oliver noticed Lilly staring at him and he smiled at her.

Lilly grinned and looked back at the girls who started to talk about something else. She forced herself to listen, but she kept on going back to thinking about what would happen after their relationship

Would they really drift apart, making Lilly erase all the great memories she now has with Oliver?

**-----**

Everyone went outside in the cold night, as they started to drink and party. The boys decided that it would be more adventurous if they went outside to just talk about things, plus the boy who owned the house didn't want the insides to be messed up so if they were to ever party, it would have to be outside on the patio.

Lilly and Oliver were leaning against the railing of the patio, just watching as people chatted. Oliver had his arm around Lilly while taking sips of his drink. She would occasionally take a few sips, but not too much. She's afraid that if she drank too much, she'd turn into the emotional wreck she was last week when she professed her love to Oliver on accident while she was intoxicated.

"How can you drink that?" Lilly questioned Oliver as she eyed the can.

"How can you say that when you drank some yourself?" Oliver asked as he kissed her cheek. "Plus its only one can, it's not like I'm going to get drunk off it." Oliver chuckled and put both his arms around Lilly.

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek as Lilly leaned back against his chest. She moved her head back, putting it against his shoulder. She turned her head so faced him and kissed his chin.

"Thou shall always be my cutie." He chuckled and pinched one of her cheeks.

"Hey!" She whined and moved her elbow back, hitting his stomach.

"Hey right back at you." He quickly kissed her and smiled.

"Lilly!" Jackie shouted from across the patio.

Oliver and Lilly looked up and Jackie got up from her seat and ran over toward the couple.

"Hey! Lets talk… we hardly talked tonight." She smiled at her.

Lilly forced a smile. They talked since she left Oliver in the room, what more did Jackie have to say?

"Umm…"

"Can I borrow her for a few Mr. Oken?" Jackie pleaded Oliver and Oliver just raised his eyebrows.

He didn't mind that she was asking it just made him feel weird that she would be asking him instead of Lilly.

Jackie drew her attention back to Lilly "Lilly! Let's go talk, we haven't for a while!" Jackie said as she took Lilly's hand and started pulling her from Oliver's grasp.

Lilly shook her head as she smiled. "No, its okay, I'm just going to hang out Ollie for a bit." She smiled at Jackie and pulled her hand back.

She wanted to spend a little more time with Oliver rather than her new friends she made. She liked them, sure, but they were a little too open about their social and sexual life which made her feel a little cautious.

Lilly felt Oliver's hand slowly let go of her, falling to her sides and with her free hand, took his hand, hoping he would get the message that he wouldn't let her go. She just didn't want to go with Jackie.

Oliver leaned in toward Lilly so that only she could him. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head and whispered, "Just go Lilly, I'm fine."

Lilly exhaled and bit her lip. She let go of Oliver's hand and Jackie smiled widely.

"I'll take good care of her." She grinned and pulled her completely away from Oliver and started pulling her off the porch.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked and as she noticed Jackie pulling her toward the trees. It was dark out and it seemed pretty odd that Jackie was bringing her to some weird place.

"I just want to talk to you." Jackie sighed and dropped Lilly's hand.

Jackie went to sit on a log on the ground just a few yards from the house and she patted the seat next to her. Lilly watched and decided to sit next to her. She stared out at the house, she could still see Oliver, but now he was surrounded by a few of his friends.

"Sorry about that." Jackie shook her head and looked down.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lilly asked and Jackie shrugged.

"Well, I know I'm weird and irritating." She chuckled. "I just wanted to get away for a bit." She smiled to the ground.

"Okay…?" Lilly said. "And you bring me?"

They sat in silence and Lilly started to fidget. She didn't like the idea of being alone with Jackie whereas Oliver's with his friends. It was almost like she was wasting time not being with Oliver, but he didn't want to feel weird.

"So how are things between you and Oliver?" Jackie then asked and Lilly chuckled.

"Everything's fine, I told you already. What's up? You seemed pretty forceful when you wanted to take me away from Oliver." Lilly said with turning her body a bit so she could see Jackie better.

"Honestly?" Jackie said as she gazed at Lilly with full eyes. "I'm just supposed freak you out by going all the way in the woods and freaking you out. Some stupid dare, but I'm not like that." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Really?" Lilly said and Jackie nodded.

"This is my first time here too, and apparently that's what most of the girls, do. My first night was on Monday and you don't know how freaked out I was." Jackie said as she shook her head.

"Wow. That must've suck." Lilly said. She noticed Jackie being calmer and more relaxed with just Lilly.

"Yep." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm going back in a few days. I have work starting next week and I just needed to get away for a bit. This place is a fun place to just go out and relax. I guess I somewhat regret not coming her before."

"You were invited her before and yet this is your first time?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah, I was scared to come here. I've been with Derek for almost 4 years and I never really came here all those times he wanted me to. I knew he'd fool around with someone, but I still went back to him." She shook her head.

"Wow." Lilly said.

She only met Derek today and he was a nice guy. Lilly never thought he would be the one to cheat on Jackie, even if Jackie could get a little irritating at times. Also to be loaded with a house like this must be nice, but still it shocked her.

"Whatever, it's the past. I still love him even if he can be a pain." She shrugged.

"Yeah."

"I hope you and Oliver stay together. You two seem to have a strong relationship going on."

"Thanks." Lilly giggled and lightly shoved Jackie.

The two engaged into a deep conversation about their boyfriends and it shocked Lilly in how much Jackie was opening up to her. She ended up telling Jackie everything about her and Oliver's relationship which she hasn't even told Miley about, and she felt like she didn't care. Why should she care when she's not even with Miley now?

Jackie looked up from Lilly and up to the patio where she saw Oliver, but he wasn't alone.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Lilly, look up."

Lilly did as she was told and then what she hoped wasn't there, she saw.

"Trisha, that bitch." She sighed and shook her head.

Oliver was there, with his hands forward, as if she was trying to push Trisha away. Trisha looked as if she was coming on to Oliver, which fumed her. She hated Trisha, who wouldn't hate someone who would try to steal someone away from them? It was stupid.

"What are you going to do?" Jackie asked and Lilly shrugged.

"If Oliver cared, he would ignore her." Lilly sighed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't exactly fight with her cousin, could she?

"Well, Trisha is a bitch; she fooled around with Derek a few times… She hates me. I fought with her to stay away, it was funny." She chuckled and looked to stare at Oliver.

"Yeah," Lilly got up from her seat and looked at Jackie.

"You want to go?" Jackie glanced at Lilly as Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, I think… I should help him out." Lilly said and the two of them walked back toward the patio. As they grew closer to Oliver and Trisha, she could hear Trisha say her name.

"…and yeah she totally doesn't care for you." Trisha said with her back faced to both Lilly and Jackie.

Trisha was holding onto Oliver's hands as she tried to get close to him. She kept on moving closer to Oliver, practically pinning him against the railing. Lilly raised her eyebrow as she stared at the two, waiting for Trisha to make her move. She could care less at this point, Trisha was just jealous.

Oliver was staring past Trisha and to Lilly. He froze and bit his lip hard as he pulled his hands away from Trisha.

"There's no need to do that hun, I'd be the only one who cares for you. Lilly wouldn't know anything, come on, we'll have fun." Trisha said as she lifted a finger to Oliver's chin so that he would look at her.

Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was tired of it, but she wanted to see what other things Trisha would say about Lilly so she shook her head as Oliver walked forward.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Oliver said and sighed, still staring at Lilly. He wanted to say something, but when he saw Lilly shake her head, he tried to stay focused at Trisha.

"I know that Lilly would never want to be with you. Gosh, why do you pick someone who is so… gross and can't dress for shit? She doesn't even seem the type to date someone like you, how do you know that she isn't just using you? I know her and you're not even the type she goes for. She's a slut Oliver, come on…" Trisha pressed on as she drew closer to Oliver.

Lilly gaped at Trisha and felt her anger go overboard. She shook her head, even if it was just the few minutes she was here, she could just hit her and not care that she was blood relative. Oliver is hers, not Trisha's.

"You're so-" Oliver started as he started to defend Lilly, but was then cut off with Lilly walking quickly toward Trisha, then getting a hold of Trisha's arm, and pulling her back so that she faced Lilly.

Trisha was startled to see Lilly, but as she was about to say something more, Lilly thrust her hands forward, pushing Trisha back, and stepped up to her. Before she could stop herself, she grasped onto Trisha's shirt, pulling her free hand back, and swinging it forward with her hand coming in contact with Trisha's face.

"You bitch, how can you do that?" Lilly shouted at Trisha.

Trisha just gaped at Lilly, not believing her cousin would actually hit her like that. Tears started welling as Lilly's breathing grew hard and with her hands clenched in fists.

Lilly didn't care anymore. She wanted to treat her cousin like hell even if she tried her best to not do it. This was the last straw and who wouldn't do that to someone who just back stabbed you and tried to steal your boyfriend?

"You don't know how much respect I lost for you, how can you try and steal my boyfriend? God, cant you get the clue that he doesn't like you at all?" Lilly shouted as she stepped forward, getting closer to her cousin.

Trisha said nothing more; she just stared at her cousin, yelling at her, as she cupped her now red cheek.

"And the fact that we're related, can you not go one freaking minute without a boy in your fucking pants. You're such a slut!"

She felt like hitting her again, the first time wasn't even as hard a she could, it was just the beginning and Lilly just hated Trisha so much at this point that she didn't care if people were watching.

"Lilly." Olive said with a firm voice as he walked toward the fighting girls.

He went behind Lilly and took a hold of the hand that slapped Trisha. Her other hand still gripped at Trisha's shirt as Lilly tightened her hand against the shirt.

"You're so stupid! I can't believe you! You're the reason-"

"Lilly!" Oliver said louder, as he squeezed her hand.

He put his other hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it, hoping it would make Lilly let go of Trisha's shirt. He caressed her shoulder and got behind her, pulling her toward his chest.

"Just let go on a walk, forget about her, and remember what I said?" He whispered into her head as he leaned close to her.

Lilly closed her eyes, dropping her hand to the side. He told her that Trisha was just jealous, but how else was she supposed to react?

Oliver pulled Lilly away from the stricken girl and down the steps of the patio, and back toward the dark set of trees.

Lilly dropped her head unable to say anything as Oliver continued walking into the dark woods, and straight ahead. Lilly felt nervous, she never showed anyone her anger before, but Oliver had seen her angry before. It just made her feel bad that he had to see her like this; she didn't want anything bad to happen during their trip there.

She sighed and gazed up at Oliver as he stared forward, still quiet and walking. Lilly didn't care that they were deep in the woods at this point; she just wanted to be with Oliver.

"Where are we going?" She asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Just a few minutes and I'll tell you." He said and continued walking.

A few minutes later, Lilly and Oliver found themselves breaking out of the set of trees and into an open area which was another part of the lake.

**A/N**Lol whenever someone mentions the Lake House I think of that one movie with Sandra Bullock lol. I heart that movie Lol. I forgot who suggested it, but someone suggested the fight and swearing scene way back when... Thanks to whoever suggested it, better credit when I find out who suggested it :D

Anyway sorry for the late update I haven't been feeling 'up' for anything lately. I tried to make this feel as good as possible, but it was hard. I bet you guys thought they were going to "do it" lol. Sorry! I feel so bad for not updating this this week.

And there's another part to this chapter. This chapter was just too long lol. Sorry about that! The next one is probably what most people are looking forward to :-/ we'll just have to wait and see XD haha. About 4 - 5 chapters left.


	15. Playing Games

**Dedicated:**_x miss magic x _for the slap suggestion in the last chapter, _x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x_ because she's seriously awesome and yeah you know :), and_ started.with.the.64.pack _because I told her I told her I would update this a few days ago but I didn't. Sorry!

**Warning:**There's some umm… Mature content. Yep. Nothing too big, lol, but just some.

**Chapter 15**

**Playing Games**

Lilly was greeted with a sight she never thought she'd see. What Lilly saw too her breath away. The scenery of the lake, the moonlight shined across the flat surface of the still water. The secluded and quiet area made her feel warm and peaceful, like the trouble that her cousin caused before didn't even happen.

Lilly looked back and forth from the lake and to Oliver as he went to sit on a log. Lilly hugged herself as she moved to sit next to Oliver. There, she put her head on Oliver's shoulder with his arm around her back.

"Hide out?" Lilly then asked quietly as she glanced to the surface of the lake.

"Yeah. No one is willing to go past the woods this late at night, but whatever, I come here alone. Once in a while one of the guys would come here, but that's about it." Oliver sighed and kissed the top of Lilly's forehead.

"So you still like quietness, nice." Lilly grinned as she nuzzled Oliver.

Oliver chuckled and held her close to him. "Let's go for a swim."

Lilly shook her head. "No, not this late at night." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"You always give me that excuse… even that time we went to the stream. You little weirdo." He smiled and pulled away from Lilly and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her on her legs. "Just this once, before we leave… before we have to go anywhere, just, I want to be with you." He softly said and kissed her tenderly, hoping that it would persuade her to going.

As soon as they parted, Oliver stripped out of his shirt and pants and left his boxers on. Lilly was shocked at how fast he did that and her eyes followed him as he ran into the lake.

Lilly chuckled when Oliver got in, he looked cold and he hugged himself as if he was shivering.

"Water is fine, come on, I feel so lonely." He said as his teeth chattered.

Lilly rolled her eyes. The things I do for him. She said in her mind as she unzipped the jacket she wore and removed her top and pants. She covered her chest and kicked off her shoes as she walked over to the lake.

"Come on babe, let's have fun." Oliver said as he moved deeper into the water.

Lilly rolled her eyes and stuck a toe into the water.

"It's cold!" She shouted at him and Oliver laughed.

"It will get warmer when you get in here."

"Fine!" She shouted at him and slowly walked into the water. With each step she took, she shivered and once the water hit her waist, she looked back to shore. "Let's go back now." She said and turned to Oliver.

He drew close to her and once he stood in front of her, he pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, it will be fun." He grinned.

His wet front pressed against his as he dipped his head to kiss her mouth. The kiss was long and as the kiss grew, Oliver stepped backward as Lilly followed him. She put her hands on his shoulders and when they finally did pull away, the water was just below her breasts.

"There's no reason to go back now, you're deep enough." He grinned.

"You weirdo." Lilly shook her head.

She was still cold and continued to shiver. She dipped her whole body into the water and kicked the ground to move forward and deeper into the water. When she could no longer feel the ground, she turned around and couldn't see Oliver anywhere near her.

Then she felt arms capture her from behind and felt lips press against the nape of her neck.

"Oliver." She firmly said and turned around in his arms. She grinned as her eyes met his brown ones. He had her hands on his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I dare you take off your underwear." Oliver grinned widely and Lilly gasped.

"Ew you perv, you're not going to see anything tonight." Lilly said as she removed her legs from his waist and pulled away.

"What if I did, would you?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"What is up with you?" Lilly giggled. "Do you just want to see me naked or something?" She protectively covered her chest and Oliver shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't want to just see you like that or something… er-I mean I would it's just skinny dipping was always one thing I've wanted to try." He admitted and Lilly watched his face as Oliver's cheeks turned into a slight rosy color.

Lilly laughed. "No way, seriously?" She asked.

She didn't believe Oliver, but still it made her curious if her boyfriend was someone who would try something that, well, kinky.

"Whatever."

Oliver slipped his hands under the water and Lilly watched closely. Suddenly Oliver's boxers came up from under the water and Lilly laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" She said and then swiped Oliver's boxers from the water.

"Hey!" He shouted and tried to get it beck from Lilly.

Lilly swam away and looked back with Oliver swimming slower than ever.

"If you want this, beg me!" She shouted as she threw the pair of pants in the air.

Oliver didn't care anymore. He treaded water faster as he swam close to Lilly. When he finally reached Lilly, he threw his arms around her to get his boxers back. Lilly stuck them under water and did whatever to get them underneath. She finally lost them and started giggling as Oliver duck underneath to find them, but it was too dark to see anything.

When he Finally broke into the surface, he looked quite flustered. "Lilly!" He shouted and swam toward her.

"What?" She giggled. "You wanted to go all commando and look, you're doing something you want to do!" She smiled.

Oliver went to Lilly, but didn't get as close as he wanted to. "Ah you're so mean." He sighed and then started to swim around Lilly.

Lilly shrugged. "Thanks, I feel loved." She rolled her eyes and closed her eyes as she moved down to get her hair wet.

When she came back up, she felt something brush against her back and before she knew it, her bra unhooked and started to slip off. she covered her chest instantly and tried to get the hook back together.

"Oliver you ass!" She shouted and heard laughing from behind her. she felt hands go to her waist and moved up her slender figure, groping at her back.

Once his hands reached her shoulders his fingers slipped under the straps of her bra and moved them down as his hands trailed down her arms. Lilly blushed and then felt Oliver get even closer to her.

"Just for me, no one is going to know." Oliver pressed on as he kissed her outer ear.

"But…" Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head.

Oliver kissed the nape of her neck, but allowed his tongue to linger there for a few seconds. Lilly bit her lower lip and eased herself away from Oliver.

"Fine, I'll play, but you can't touch or _try _to look." Lilly said with a serious voice.

Oliver chuckled. "Fine with me."

With that, Lilly swam far enough and turned her back to Oliver as she slipped off her own bottoms. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to seem as adventurous as Oliver.

"There you happy?" She turned around and saw Oliver swimming toward her.

"Very." He chuckled.

Lilly held her underwear in her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you dare get any closer." She sneered.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked and moved closer to Lilly.

"I told you that you couldn't touch or look!" She shouted at him.

"But I'm not touching or trying to look." He smirked.

Lilly stayed in place and crossed her legs. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want Oliver to get any closer. Before she decided to swim away, Oliver was right in front of her so she was stuck.

"What do you want?" Lilly blushed as Oliver swam around her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just want to hug you, but with you arms in the way on your front, you're making it hard for me to." He replied as he slipped his hands around her waist from behind.

He pulled her close against his slick and well built chest as Lilly curled her legs upward. She felt a little uncomfortable, but she was the one who decided to play along with Oliver's game. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything… bad.

"Is this weird?" Oliver asked as he kissed her cheek.

"In a way, but I can handle it." Lilly blushed under the moonlight and dropped her head once she felt Oliver kiss her neck. "Oh and if your hands get any higher than they are now, I'm going to slap you so hard, you'll never get a chance like this again." Lilly said making Oliver laugh.

"What about lower?" He questioned as he teased her, with his fingers moving up and down her stomach.

Lilly shivered to Oliver's touch and shook her head. "Even lower is worst." She managed to say.

She finally let go of her chest, not aware that Oliver could see her just over her shoulder. She put her hands over his and pushed them away as she moved around to Oliver's back. There she decided to tease him and so she put her hands on his shoulder and pressed her own chest against his back. Before she could do anything more, Oliver blushed hard and escaped her grasp. He turned around and Lilly let out a soft shriek as he took her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Why are you toying with me?" He questioned as she threw her arms over her chest.

"How can I be toying with you when you seem to be the one who's constantly kissing me?" She raised her eyebrows and felt Oliver pull her even closer to him.

"What would you do if we did more?" He planted a soft kiss upon Lilly's lips.

Lilly's breath hitch up as she felt Oliver's body press against her own. She dropped her head and blushed hard.

"Oliver, I don't think-" Before she could say more, Oliver kissed her once again, only to press her hard against him with her arms between them.

Lilly didn't know what to do, but she felt like it seemed right. She removed her arms from her chest and wrapped it around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

"Oliver." She said between kisses and Oliver let his hands trail from her waist, downward, to her thighs.

His hands met her mid thighs, with his fingers slipping between her legs, and parted it. He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her close while kissing his way down her neck. His hand now on her butt, kneaded the flesh slowly, as Lilly squirmed to his touch.

Lilly closed her eyes tightly and let out a stifle groan as she held onto Oliver tightly. Oliver's kisses moved downward and she dropped her head and looked down while she blushed. Oliver had his eyes tightly closed as his kisses moved down and landed to the valley between her breasts.

"Oliver, we can't… how about we go back to the room?" Lilly stammered as Oliver looked up at her.

"Sure." He said and swam back toward the shore as he held onto Lilly.

When they reached the shallow end, Lilly slipped off Oliver's body and covered herself as she turned around and ran toward her clothes. Before she could get any farther, Oliver took a hold of Lilly's arm and pulled her back.

Lilly glanced at Oliver as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"What? I have to get my clothes on." She told him as she kept her eyes looking straight at his. She just couldn't look at Oliver's body, it made her feel shy.

"You shouldn't be afraid to show me how you look like." Oliver said and locked eyes with Lilly. "You're beautiful already and nothing is going to change whether or not we do what we might do in the room." Oliver said.

Lilly nodded and looked away as she walked over to her clothes. She could feel Oliver's eyes still on her and once she dropped her hands from her chest, she slipped on her pants, shirt, and jacket all together. She was numb and cold, but she couldn't feel it because all she could feel was the heat in her cheeks and the one forming in her lower stomach. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and stuck her hands into her pockets and turned around just to see Oliver walking toward her.

When Oliver met her, he planted a soft sensual kiss on her lips and took a hand from her pocket to squeeze it. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her all over her face as he walked backward and into the woods. When he stopped kissing her, he took her wrist, and quickly walked toward the house.

When they got there, a few people were still outside of the house, and Jackie met the two at the entrance of the house. She sat with her boyfriend and when she saw Oliver and Lilly, she stood up.

Lilly waved her off as Oliver brought Lilly up the stairs. Jackie seemed to know what Oliver was doing and she seemed to be giggling at the two. When they reached the top of the steps, Oliver practically ran into their room, and locked the door. He turned to Lilly and crashed his lips against hers.

"Oh." Lilly said as she felt Oliver fumble with the zipper of her jacket. When he got it undone, he slowly pushed it off her shoulders and on the ground.

He kissed down her neck and Lilly closed her eyes and placed her hands around Oliver's neck

Oliver lifted his head only to kiss her full on the lips again. He pulled away and looked down at Lilly. He had his hands on her hips and slowly slipped them upward and under her shirt.

"Lilly…" He murmured and Lilly tiptoed to kiss him once again.

They parted one more time only to remove their shirts and to get on the bed. Lilly lay on her back as she put her hands on Oliver shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Oliver put his hands either side of him to hold himself for support and leaned against the side to put his and on her stomach.

Lilly felt nervous. She never felt so naked or open toward someone before but she wanted this. She felt Oliver's hand move up her stomach ever so slowly with his hands slightly trembling. His fingertips slightly brushed against her breast and Lilly blushed.

Oliver lifted his head and gazed down at her in the dark room to see if she would stop him.

Lilly turned her head as Oliver continued to fondle with her breast. She bit her lower lip as the heat in the lower stomach grew even more. She squeezed her legs tight and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling.

Oliver's hand left her breast and moved down her stomach and to her pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped it as he watched Lilly's reaction, just in case she felt a little uneasy about this.

He started pushing her pants down with one hand as he kissed her neck. Lilly decided to help Oliver out and lifted her butt up and put it down her self. When she finally got her pants off, Oliver caressed her thigh as he nipped on the crook of her neck.

Everything seemed to be going so fast and Lilly didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted this she felt like this was too early in the relationship. So many thoughts was running through her mind and once she felt Oliver's slick tongue run along her breast, she opened her eyes and put her hands on Oliver's head.

"Oliver." She whispered as she pulled Oliver face up to kiss him. She wanted to stall, not push him forward. She wanted to tell him she wanted to stop but she didn't want to seem wimpy.

Oliver kissed her deep as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, running them along her teeth and across her tongue. He cupped her breast and lightly squeezed it. He left her breast and moved his hand down, her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton ring, and took it between his index and thumb. He played with it for a bit and then moved his hands lower until it reached her core. Lilly blushed when she felt Oliver's fingers moved from the top of her _area _and to her thigh. He lifted her thigh with his hand and put it around his waist.

He put his hand on her butt and moved it down the back of her thigh and grasped onto it. He slowly moved his hand upward with his fingers on her inner thighs tickling and met the length of her entrance.

Lilly gasped and pulled back, twisting her head to the side.

Oliver removed his hand from her thigh and moved above her.

"Lilly?" Oliver questioned as he placed his hand on her chin to face him again. He noticed the dark shade of red Lilly turned and he chuckled.

"Sorry." She said with her high pitched voice.

"Aw, Lilly." Oliver said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm really sorry, I'm okay now…" She lied.

She wasn't ready or okay yet. She felt a little uncomfortable and shy with Oliver touching her for the first time. She never been touched before and now that she's about to be touched, she can't help but think of the consequences she'll have to face at the end of this experience.

"No, you should've told me you weren't ready yet." He sighed and from the end of the bed took the blanket and draped it over their figures.

He wasn't disappointed she wanted to stop, he was just saddened that she didn't tell him that she wasn't ready. He would've stopped if she said something. He pulled Lilly's naked figure close to his and hugged her closely.

"I should be sorry." Oliver softly said and Lilly shook her head as she put her head on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine, and you're fine, I'm just sorry for doing that." She said and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, well, are we going to bed or shower first? We probably smell like the lake right now." Oliver smiled.

Lilly kissed his chin. "No, I'm fine, really. We can wait for the shower until morning. I just want to stay in this bed with you." She said and snuggled close against her.

She kind of felt like Oliver didn't want to touch her anymore, other than hug her. Like it was her fault they had to stop, but she knew she shouldn't think that. She kind of sensed that Oliver wasn't ready either, but she could be wrong. Without a word, she took Oliver's hand which rested on her side, and placed it just above her breast.

"Its okay for you to touch me, just… you know." She said in a soft voice and Oliver removed his hand from her chest.

"No, I don't want to force you into anything. Let's just wait until we're both ready." Oliver smiled.

"Okay good." She replied and giggled. "One more thing." She said and Oliver looked down at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"Take your pants off, it's not fair that I'm like this whereas you have something covering your little pecker." Lilly giggled and Oliver obeyed her.

That during the night they'd kiss and hold onto each other. They told each other things that they've never experienced and it was almost perfect. They wished the night wasn't over, but it was almost soon and they'd have to leave in the morning. with two more days left of Lilly's vacation, so many things could happen in so little time, they'd just have to let anything flow as time went by. If only they had more time together, they wouldn't have the need to rush anything at all.

**A/N**Okay I finally remembered who suggested the slap and it was **x miss magic x **so yay her :D LOL.

I keep on forgetting to ask, but to those of you who are reading _Don't_or _Best Friends_, I'm super sorry for putting those on hold btw, but I'm planning on deleting one of those. Which one do you prefer I delete if you're reading those?


	16. Prince Charming

**Chapter 16**

**Prince Charming**

Lilly woke up and was greeted with Oliver's bare chest. She snuggled deeper into him and wanted him to wake up now. She could smell the both of them and it disgusted him because, well, they both stunk. They reeked of the lake and she wanted to shower, but she didn't want to leave Oliver's side.

Lilly smiled and thought of a way to wake him up so she moved up and started to coat his neck with kisses. She had her hand on his chest and stroked it as she hoped that Oliver would wake up. She was nipping at his neck by now as her hands traveled lower, just at his abs. She heard Oliver groan and she smiled as she bit his neck.

"Ugh!" Oliver said and tweaked to the side.

Lilly started giggling and went to lay on her back as Oliver went on his side and arched his back to look over Lilly.

"What was that for?" He said and then took both her arms and pinned them to the side.

He went above her and kissed her full on the lips as he moved down to lie on her chest.

"You're squishing my boobs." Lilly frowned and turned her head as Oliver moved his kissed lower.

"And you're moving too much." Oliver said against her skin.

He let go of one of her hands and placed his on her hip as he softly bit on her neck, giving her the same treatment she gave him.

Lilly shivered to Oliver's touched, lightly pushed him back, and covered her chest with her arms. She got off the bed and looked back to Oliver who seemed to be transfixed with her body so she took one of Oliver's shirts on the ground and put it on. She smiled at him and signaled him to get off the bed.

"Shower time and then we can do something. Do you not remember we're going back today?" Lilly asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ruin the fun, will you?" He asked and put his hand over his lover region before he pushed the blanket away and got up from the bed.

Lilly gaped at him. "What happened to the whole 'you shouldn't be afraid to show your body' crap you pulled yesterday?"

"Well, its daylight now and its embarrassing." He chuckled and got on his boxers from the night before. He took Lilly's hand and led her toward the door and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"And you rather see me than me see you?" Lilly shook her head.

"You'll get your chance." He smirked and opened the door to walk out into a few people that were going down stairs.

They said hello and left them there as the couple moved into the bathroom. Once there, Oliver kissed Lilly as he kicked the door closed. He then pushed her against the door and continued to shower her with kisses. When they parted, he pulled her shirt off of her and then took her hands.

"Together huh? Wow Oliver, you're definitely in the mood." Lilly joked and walked up to him to tug at his boxers.

"We don't have to do it if we're uncomfortable, but right now I enjoy seeing my girlfriend like this." He grinned and hugged her tightly as he kicked off his boxers.

He led her toward the shower and turned on the shower. A sudden blast of cold water hit the two of them and Lilly shrieked, holding onto Oliver tightly as he turned the knob for hot water.

When the hot water finally hit the both of them, Lilly turned toward the water and let it hit her face. She really needed a shower and even if it's with Oliver, she's not going to let him bother her shower.

Oliver ran his hands through her hair, helping the water get everywhere and he took a bottle of shampoo on the side.

"Are you going to help me wash up?" Lilly asked, a little stunned that Oliver was doing this to her.

"Of course, I want people to think we're doing something." He chuckled and poured some shampoo into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then ran his fingers into her hair, smothering her hair together, but did it slowly. He walked backward and told her to step back as well so that no water could get in her hair.

Lilly put her hands in her hair to help him out a bit and then when she knew she got shampoo everywhere, she took both his hands and pulled them down. She stepped forward and he followed as she continued to push his hands down, over her chest, and onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and let go of his hands as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I thought I was going to help you." Oliver asked as he pressed into her back and removed his hands from her stomach to wash her.

"Fine, but be careful, your turn is coming up." She grinned and let Oliver wash her hair.

----

After the interesting shower, the two of them got dressed and packed to go back home. They talked a bit more with their friends and Lilly and Jackie switched numbers to keep in contact.

Lilly wished she could've stayed longer, but then it didn't work out. She was leaving soon and the only thing that crossed her mind was the fact that she had to leave in just a few days, but she tried to avoid it by continuously talking with her new friends.

Oliver on the other hand didn't think about Lilly leaving. All he cared about was the moment now and that the more time he spent with Lilly, the more he didn't need to worry about it. Of course he thought about the time he had left with her, but it just didn't matter and he hated that he didn't care too much.

The time Oliver and Lilly left to go home, the ride seemed quiet and fast and when Oliver arrived at Lilly's aunt's house they sat in the car and stared at the house. It was already 5 PM and they just wanted to stay with each other.

"So, are you going in soon?" Oliver asked Lilly and she shrugged.

"Soon, I guess… well… Yeah." She said.

She couldn't make up her mind. A part of her wanted to go inside, but a part of her wanted to stay with him. She's falling for him even harder than expected ad it scared her.

"I'll try come by later on tonight if you want me to." He grinned and leaned toward Lilly.

Lilly smiled and kissed him. "Fine, I'll leave my window unlocked or something."

She liked it when Oliver crawled through the window; it made her look at him like her prince charming or something. As corny as that sounds, she somewhat believed that he was her prince charming.

"Sweet. I'll see you later." He reached behind him and got her bag. He quickly kissed her once again and gave her the bag.

"See you later." She smiled at him and kissed him one last time before she left the car to go to the house.

When Lilly entered the house, she walked into the living room and found her mom in there alone. She was watching TV and when she looked over to Lilly, she smiled.

"Welcome home Lilly, how was your night?" She asked and Lilly blushed.

She dropped her bag on the side and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt a little embarrassed, her night was amazing, but she couldn't say that because her mom would ask questions and she didn't want her mom to know that she's getting intimate with Oliver.

"It was fun. Did you miss me?" Lilly sat down next to her mom and her mom hugged her.

"That's good and yes I missed you." She giggled. "So, dad went out with your aunt and I decided to stay home to meet you." She looked over at Lilly and studied her for a second. "I guess Oliver treated you well?" She smirked.

Lilly blushed hard and turned away. "Yeah, he was sweet."

"Ohh… so nothing bad happened while you were gone?" Lilly's mom asked and Lilly shook her head.

"Of course not, I made new friends and everyone was safe. I saw Trisha and… yup." she nodded and looked down to the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Lilly was tempted to leave, but just as she was getting up, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked back and her mom gave her a serious look.

"Are you being safe with Oliver?" Lilly's mom asked and she blushed hard.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she blushed a deep red color.

"Hey I'm just asking you. I mean, I know you're not into that stuff, but once-"

"Gosh, Mom, I never had sex with him!" She nearly shouted and got up from the couch.

"I just don't want you to get hurt since we're leaving soon." Lilly's mom replied, but Lilly shook it off.

"I'm not hurt, if you didn't know, being with Oliver has made me feel a lot better so if you would just stop talking to him." Lilly shot back.

"I just don't want you to get too close to him. You seem to be getting serious with Oliver and I don't want you to regret the things you're going to do or did here when we go back."

"I'm going upstairs; I'll see you later on." Lilly said as she ignored what her mom said and ran up the stairs and to her room.

She couldn't believe her mom was asking her these questions. So her mom knew she was somewhat with Oliver and it embarrassed her. Her mom was actually being supportive about it, but it embarrassed her that her mom would actually assume that she had sex with Oliver.

"Oh gosh, where's Oliver when I need him?" She asked as she fell on her back on the bed.

----

Late that night, Lilly was lying on her bed while staring up at her ceiling with her iPod playing music from the speakers. It was already midnight and she was falling asleep. She started to doubt that Oliver was going to her house so she was already falling asleep. The events of the day hit her pretty hard and she started to fall asleep.

She quietly and unconsciously sang along with the song as she dozed off. She was nearly asleep when she heard a noise come from the window. She shook her head, glanced at her window, and saw a dark figure crawling in the window.

For a second she was scared, but then remembered that Oliver was going to come over to the house.

She got up from her bed and pushed her blanket from her upper body. She blinked a few times and saw Oliver's dark figure walking over to her. When he got on the bed, he kissed her and pushed her back down on the bed. He lay beside her and pulled her close to him.

"You're in a cuddly mood." Lilly said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I had to sneak out, and my mom was telling me some things I missed and all these plans for the next few days." He sighed and moved up in a sitting position so that his back rest of the wall.

"It's okay, all I did was put some clothes away and washed some things." She shrugged and went to put her head on his lap. "And I had an awkward conversation with my mom." She sighed and Oliver smiled.

Oliver put his hands on her head and traced her cheek with his fingers. "What did she say?"

Lilly blushed and told him the story about what her mom asked her right when she came home. She felt embarrassed and a few times she would turn so that Oliver couldn't see her facial appearance under the moonlight that peaked through the windows.

"…It was just embarrassing since she asked me about us doing it, but I guess I know she knows that I'm with you." She sighed and sat up on the bed. She pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes. "I don't know. It's kind of awkward."

"How is it weird?" Oliver moved forward and watched Lilly as she turned her head to face him.

"The fact that everyone back at home knew that we would one day get together and the one time we get together, we're forced apart just because we live in different states." Lilly bit her lip.

Oliver scooted forward until he was sitting right behind Lilly and pulled her back against his chest. "We don't have to be forced apart." Oliver replied.

Lilly moved so that she sat between his legs and shook her head. "But long distance relationships never work out." She sighed loudly. "I feel like this is some fairy tale and you're my prince charming. So many things can happen and yet our time is limited. Like that stupid downfall in a fairy tale." She shrugged and turned her body so that she could see him better.

"Just think about the present time, not the future." He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "We only have now, we can still be together, but it would be hard to keep in contact."

Lilly shook her head. "I want to believe that but I'm just afraid." She replied.

She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to open up and talk about the bad things that could happen in their relationship if they did continue it. She knew she couldn't talk about this yet, but it still worried her. She didn't want to lose Oliver, but she didn't want Oliver to be alone and unhappy in Seattle, completely committed to her while she's off in California in the same position. Her talk with her mom really made her think about their relationship and it scared her even more is that she's too close to him.

"Don't be afraid, I'll always be with you. Even if we can't stay together, I'll love you and maybe after high school, I'll come back to Malibu for you." He softly said as he kissed Lilly's cheek.

She closed her eyes and turned her body completely around so that she faced him. She hugged him and pushed him down on the bed as she continued to kiss him.

Think of only now, don't think of the future. Oliver's right, but I'm scared for so many reasons that maybe my mom is right. I am getting in too deep with Oliver, but I can't help it. I love him so much, too much, and I don't want to leave him alone here. If only there was something I could do to allow him to be with me, then I wouldn't need to worry about anyone else stealing his heart.

Lilly sighed and settled beside him as they started to talk about another topic to get away from their serious one.

Even if Oliver seemed to be the one who is positive about their relationship, he worried the same thing as Lilly, but didn't want Lilly to worry about him. He didn't want Lilly to worry about him period; he felt that only he could get worried for Lilly just because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he thinks he is.

**A/N**Sorry for the late update and short chapter lol. Next chapter will be a little more drama-ish.

Thanks for making it difficult for me to choose which do delete XD haha. I'm just kidding, in time I'll just think about which one I feel like continuing. I really want to write the sequel to this right after this one is finished. Lol. This will be over soon, sadly.


	17. Not So Perfect

**Chapter 17**

**Not So Perfect **

In the morning Lilly woke up without Oliver beside her and she felt sad. It only reminded her of the limited time she had with him and it just made feel depressed. She got too attached to him and the day she leaves is just too close. All she had was to stay positive and love it before their relationship really had to end.

Lilly shook her head and kicked off her blanket. She looked down at her outfit and sighed. She wanted to take a shower even if she didn't do anything with Oliver the night before. She could smell Oliver on herself and she just wanted to get it off.

She got up from the bed and tied her hair up in a high ponytail before she went down stairs to meet with her parents and aunt. When she reached the bottom step, she heard talking in the dining area. Her mom with someone, but it didn't register her mind in who it was.

Lilly stood near the entrance of the dining area where she saw her mom and Oliver talking. She watched the two and listened to what they had to say and if it involved her, which she hoped didn't.

---

"What do you think you're going to do when she leaves?" Lilly's mom said with a stern look on her face.

For some reason Lilly's mom and Oliver got on the topic of Lilly leaving which made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. What he remembered was waking up to Lilly's mom looking at them and her telling him to come down for a little talk. He thought he was going to get in trouble, but he didn't. All her mom wanted to talk about was how everything will be when they go back to Malibu.

Oliver took a bite of his food before he said anything. "Well, I don't know. I don't want to think of the future yet."

Lilly's mom shook her head. "Oliver, you know I love you, but if you really loved my daughter, you would think of what happens now. She's leaving you on Saturday. That's two days from now and you might not see her again." She sighed and pursed her lips. "I just don't want you two to be serious, but it seems that you two are already once again attached to each other."

Oliver dropped his head and stared at his plate. "I know. I don't want to think about her leaving because I really do care for her and I want to be with her, but I don't want her to be tied down just because I'm here and she's in Malibu." He shook his head and bit into his food once again.

"What if she really cares for you? Do you think she would be hurt?"

Oliver leaned back as he dropped his fork. "The last thing I want her to be is hurt. I'm already hurt because I have such little time with her. If only I didn't meet her at that party, nothing would happen, but I can't help it."

"How long has this relationship been going on?" She asked as she put her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together to lean her chin on them.

"For about a week."

Mrs. Truscott's eyes widened. "And you two…"

Oliver sighed loudly. "I just wished I hadn't fallen for her. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be so worried for the both of us. I'm pathetic."

"Don't say that Oliver-" Mrs. Truscott started, but then again, Oliver interrupted her.

"Yes Mrs. Truscott, I'm in love with your daughter and I don't want her to leave me, but this is how it's going to be from now on." He crossed his arms and stared straight at Lilly's mom. "I fell for her and I don't want her to be with anyone else, but with the distance, it can't work out."

Oliver couldn't believe he was telling Mrs. Truscott how he felt for her daughter. He thought that she was going to be more shocked and over protective than supportive. It might just be because there are two people that would be hurt in situation, but still he didn't mind talking about it with her.

"Oh Oliver." Mrs. Truscott moved forward and patted Oliver's hand.

---

Lilly could feel her chest tighten as she watched the two talk. Oliver really does care for her when she thought he just wanted to be with her for the heck of it. She was stupid.

She took a shark intake of breath before she walked into the room with a fake smile upon her face.

"Good morning Lilly." Lilly's mom smiled.

Lilly blushed as she took a seat next to Oliver. It made her feel shy; she didn't know what to say about Oliver being there at the moment. She just hoped that her mom didn't catch Oliver in the bed last night.

"So I went to your room this morning and saw an interesting sight." Lilly's mom said.

Lilly started blushing. "Mom, we didn't do-" Lilly felt defensive, but her mom shushed her.

"No, it's alright. I was just talking to Oliver about some things." She smiled and stood up. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." She left the room with Lilly staring at the empty chair her mom once sat in.

Lilly sighed and decided to get some food so she took a plate from the side of the table and started to pile her plate with food.

Oliver stared at her. He still couldn't believe the talk he had with her mom. If only he could tell that to Lilly then they could probably work things out but he just didn't want to hurt her anymore than he thought he would.

"So…" Lilly started as she ate her food.

"Yes my dear?" Oliver asked as he leaned forward to kiss Lilly's cheek.

"How long have you been down here with my mom?"

Oliver shrugged. "A few minutes before you came down. Your mom came in the room when I woke up and she told me to meet her down here."

Lilly paused and closed her eyes for a second. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah. We talked about you leaving and our relationship."

"Okay." Lilly bit her lip and returned to her food.

She wanted to talk to Oliver about the 'us' problem. Somewhat a one-on-one with him before she left Seattle. It scared her to even think of it, but she wanted him to be 100 percent honest with it, even if she's going to get hurt in the end.

---

For most of the day, Oliver went to his house and Lilly stayed home. Lilly packed a few of her things, and while she packed, it just hit her that she might not get to see Oliver after Saturday. She knew she had to stay strong for the both of them since she knew from eavesdropping onto Oliver and her mom's conversation that morning.

It was already late into the afternoon and she knew Oliver was soon to come to do their usual outing of the day. Tonight was going to be more of a different night. He was going to take her out on a date and it was more of the casual dinner and movie date, but she didn't mind.

She was dressed in plaid Capri pants, a shirt, and jacket. She didn't have the need to impress anyone since it was just a dinner and movie. She tied her hair back and wore some shoes which complimented her outfit and a light shade of strawberry gloss on her lips and then she was ready.

When her mom called her from down stairs, she knew Oliver was there and she started to get nervous. It just reminded her that this would probably be the last date they would ever have and it was the first too. She shook her head and pushed her bands from her face to her ears before leaving her room.

As she reached the first level of the house, the first thing she saw was Oliver. He wore a short sleeved shirt with pants. He looked casual yet adorable and Lilly smiled at him.

"Hey." He waved at her.

Lilly went up to him and hugged him. "Hey." She took in his scent and held onto him tightly.

"Hey, hey, relax." He softly said as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go."

Lilly nodded and looked back at her mom and aunt staring at them. She blushed and Oliver led her out to her car.

---

Oliver took Lilly to a small restaurant. It was more casual than fancy, anyone ate here and it looked somewhat like a small restaurant he and Lilly used to go to back n Malibu. Honestly, Oliver took Lilly there because it reminded him of Malibu. Everything was set with round tables in the room and it was slightly dimmed to set the romantic mood.

Oliver and Lilly took their seats across of each other at a table in the middle of the room. Although they didn't get a seat near the window, they didn't mind. They just wanted to sit and talk about things before they had to leave for their movie.

Oliver fumbled with his menu as he looked at it. He glanced at Lilly and found her staring at her own menu and she looked calm. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, they've been out many times, but the fact that it was more of a first and last date which got to him. He didn't want to make it too romantic, but he wanted the night to be special. He wanted to give Lilly something as well which got him even more excited.

"So what are you getting?" Lilly asked as she set her menu on the table. She wasn't really hungry; she just wanted to spend time with Oliver than make anything feel any more awkward than it was now.

"Probably a hamburger and fries. You?" He said and set his menu down on Lilly's one.

"Ah, same as always I see." She grinned and gave him a knowing look.

Oliver smirked. Just as he was about to say Lilly's order, a waiter came up to the two and asked for what they wanted.

"Two hamburgers with a side order of fries, two cokes, a plate of chicken fingers, and a Caesar salad, and two ice cream please." Oliver smiled.

The waiter took their orders and left the two alone at the table.

"And you still remember it." Lilly chuckled and reached over to take Oliver's hand.

"Well, you always ordered salad to stay healthy, but I don't know how you can stay healthy when you still eat a lot at the movies and at home. Plus we practically ordered the same thing." Oliver shrugged and tightened his grip on Lilly's hand.

"Yeah, you're right but still its fun doing this again."

Lilly looked down at their hands and sighed. She loved the warm feeling Oliver gave her because it was warm and it relieved her. She knew that she would miss how this felt and that she had to make the night quite memorable even if it meant she had to do the dirty deed that night.

She thought about it all day and she had to do something to make Oliver remember her when she leaves on Saturday and at this point she didn't care if she got hurt.

"I hope you know why I brought you here." Oliver brought up after that awkward silence that stood there.

Lilly gazed at Oliver and grinned. "Of course, it's just like the one at home. Do you come here often?" Lilly asked and hoped that he would say yes.

"Reason why I like it. It reminded me of the times we would go and eat at Sally's when I'd spend the night at yours or you'd spend the night at mines." He laughed. "Corny, I know, but it was the one thing that I truly didn't forget about us."

Lilly held her breath as she heard that. She felt like kissing him right then and there, but she felt a little shy to with all the people there. She could see Oliver trying to move over the table as if he wanted to kiss her and so she finally decided that she would and moved over as well. They leaned toward each other, lips puckered and everything when their waiter came up to them, placed their orders on the table, and made them retract as quickly as they could.

They both blushed and started to dig into their burgers, as they tried to forget about their little interruption. They never felt so awkward while being together before and now it was like they needed some space.

---

After the dinner, they were a bit quiet than they were earlier. While almost being caught kissing, they just had the need to not really talk. When they got to the movie, they got popcorn and drinks, took their seats, and sat in silence as they watched the movie. Lilly would grab at Oliver's hand now and then and Oliver even tried the arm around shoulder thing, but it really did feel like a first date then. They didn't make out during the movie, why waste 20 bucks on a movie making out when they could watch the movie right? Anyway it was nice and they finally talked when the movie ended.

They were in the car, driving, when they talked about the movie they had watched. They talked about their favorite parts, what they thought was gross, and what part was romantic. Of course Lilly talked about the romantic parts, but still, Oliver agreed to some parts.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked.

She thought of a question which she never thought of asking before. Why she thought of it, she didn't know, but it was a random question that just came into her head.

"What?" Oliver asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Have you contacted anyone else even after you stopped talking to me?"

Oliver thought of it and shook his head. "Nope, none at all."

He felt like when he moved and stopped talking to Lilly, he decided to stop contact with anyone in California except his family. He kind of didn't want to remember all the bad things or memories that reminded him of his friends and enemies, and when he'd talk to his relatives he would keep it short and sweet, just to avoid any questions that involved his past.

"Why?" Lilly asked as she stared at him. His facial features stayed neutral as he answered her.

"I just didn't feel the need to. I already stopped talking to someone I really cared for…" He shrugged and turned into an area to park.

When they parked, Lilly looked around and see that they were parked just near a beach. Oliver got out of the car and ran around the car to open Lilly's door. When he did, Lilly stepped out and shivered from the cool night wind.

Oliver shut her door and took her hand. "Let's take a walk for a bit before we go home." Oliver suggested and Lilly smiled.

"Sure, why not." She replied and follows Oliver toward the beach.

They walked for a bit and talked about life, what happened during their time together, and how close they got. They even got to a point where they talked about almost having sex, but it just made the two blush and feel uncomfortable with each other.

"One night can mean a lot to someone." Oliver said once they brought up the subject on sex once again.

"And yet we haven't done anything because we're not ready right?" Lilly asked as she paused to stare at the clear ocean. She tempted to go and run into the water, but knew she would be too cold to do so.

"Right." Oliver walked behind Lilly to wrap his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest.

"If I didn't stop, what would happen at our room?" Lilly questioned.

She felt too shy to ask this, but then talking about sex made her think about that one night when they got the closest with each other.

"I would probably stop, but if I didn't stop, then we would probably do it." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"Wow." Was all Lilly could say as she put her hands over Oliver's.

She turned her head and looked up at Oliver who stared down at her. She grinned and kissed his chin. "We match."

"How?" He asked to quickly peck her on the lips.

Lilly turned in his arms and put her hands on his shoulders. "We match. We've been friends for a long time, we've almost done everything with each other, and we just understand each other. Plus, our height, it's perfect." She smiled and hugged him.

"Well, your mind has been corrupted by the Ollie Trolley for so long, we've known each other since preschool babe. So much can happen and here we are now, at the beach, alone together." Oliver kissed the top of her head and then nuzzled her neck.

"Well, the fact that I'm leaving in just two days which also reminds me that we will be forced to not date kind of hurts." Lilly reminded him and he nodded.

"There's nothing we can do except hope my parents let me see you every now and then. I'll miss you too much." He grinned and kissed the crook of her neck.

"But I don't want it like that, I want it to be like how it is now, seeing each other everyday and being in each others company." Lilly sighed.

"Let's not talk about it now."

"Why won't you talk to me about this like this? I heard you and my mom-" Lilly started but Oliver shook his head.

"Not now." He replied, firmly.

"When? Tomorrow? What are we doing tomorrow?" Lilly asked as she grew a little impatient.

Oliver didn't want to talk about it now when she wanted to. He rather talk about it with her mom than herself and she's his girlfriend. It just made her slightly mad, but she had to remember that this was supposed to be romantic, not a fight fest.

"Yes, we'll talk about it tomorrow, but…" Oliver sighed and lifted his head up.

"What?" Lilly asked and Oliver shrugged.

"My mom is planning a dinner with my dad's friends and I have to be there at night. We have the whole morning, but at five I have to get home."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Can't you sneak out?" Lilly started but Oliver shook his head.

"I need to be there for my dad, their excuse was that this night was a big night, I doubt there would be the time of night they'd let me out. I'm usually one to watch the little kiddies." He shifted his gaze to the ground and Lilly gaped at him.

"But it's supposed to be my last night here!" Lilly said in frustration.

She didn't know what came over her, but she felt incredibly angry with this. Her chest ached. She couldn't spend the one night she wanted to with her boyfriend and it just hurt.

"Lilly-"

"I thought you cared for me, but you have to be at an event with your parents? Oliver, I'm leaving on Saturday. Saturday morning and the only time I can spend with you is tomorrow night!" Lilly said and let go of Oliver.

"I know, don't do this to me babe, I don't want you to be mad." He said in a soft and soothing voice, but Lilly shook her head.

"Don't talk to me Oliver. You don't care; all you wanted was a good fuck." She told him.

Oliver was slightly taken aback at Lilly. He never really heard Lilly swear except for that one time she drank. It really did mean something when she swore, which she hardly does. Damn it, he screwed up real bad.

"Don't say that."

Her eyes stung. She never thought she'd fall into a position like this, hell, she never been in a position like this and it sucked. She must really feel something strong for him if she's practically crying for him.

Lilly couldn't handle it. It just pissed her off so she removed Oliver's hands from her body.

"I'm going." Lilly crossed her arms and looked down. She started walking when Oliver called for her.

"No Lilly!" Oliver said and followed her, grasped her arm, and pulled her back.

Lilly threw him a dirty look.

"What do you want from me? You can't be there for me tomorrow so why do you even bother?" She shouted.

Oliver shook his head and gulped air. "Let me at least bring you home."

"Fine drop me off home, but don't talk to me!" She screamed at him.

Oliver shook again his head and let go of her. Lilly acting like this reminded him of the night she was drunk, and he was never proud of the night since Lilly practically forced her feelings about him on that night. He decided to let her act that way since there's nothing he could do. He was sad, of course, and he couldn't even tell her his whole plan for the next day.

He shook his head and walked toward his car. They drove in silence and when they reached the house, they sat down and did nothing. It was just awkward and Lilly still was mad at him for a reason so small, it irritated her.

"I'm sorry Lilly. "Oliver said as he broke the silence. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away and placed it on her lap.

"Don't be sorry." She quietly said and looked at the door. She opened the door and just as she exited the car, she gave him one last look. "Don't even come tomorrow, I don't want to see you again." and closed the door. "This is stupid." She muttered as she walked to her house, and forced a smile on her face so her mom didn't see her look like this.

---

Oliver's throat tightened as he stared straight ahead. He hit his fists against his steering wheel and shook his head. He never meant for this to turn out so bad. He was just telling her he couldn't be there that night, but she reacted like it was the end of the world. He had to blame himself of it, but still, he wished he could just talk to her.

"Fuck." He said and drove off in utter frustration.

Was this the end of their relationship? Did they really not want to talk to each other?

Oliver just wanted to patch things up again. He's in love with Lilly and he couldn't even tell her. If only she was more understanding then he wouldn't be in this position. He just needed a plan to see her but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he hurt her that night.

**A/N** Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it was stupid. Really big chapter coming up next lol.


	18. It's So Close

**Chapter 18**

**It's So Close**

Oliver sat in his room and stared at the ground. His day had gone so badly since the night before and it bothered him. He tried going over to Lilly's house a few times in the day and still her mother or her aunt would say that she was either sleeping or too busy. He understood that she didn't want to talk to him, but why would she go through such large lengths just to not talk to him? It's ridiculous.

Oliver put his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. What happened was probably like ditching someone's prom or something and he didn't want to make it feel like that. Who would? Girls were just overly confusing to Oliver at the moment and he hated it.

Oliver abruptly stood up and clenched his fists as he walked over a box on the floor and kicked it. He was completely frustrated, he just hated the fact that he couldn't talk to Lilly anymore. It bothered him that yesterday might've been the last day he had with Lilly and it pissed him off. He didn't want to let her go like that, that's not even what he planned to happen.

He let out a frustrated shout and punched his wall. He felt like going to Lilly's house and try to talk to her, but after a while, even her mom told him to stop trying. He shook his head and just as he was about to throw a punch at the wall again, his door burst open.

"Oliver, what's going on in here?" It was Oliver's mom.

Oliver hid his slightly bruised fist behind his back and forced himself to smile.

"Hi mom."

His mom gave him a knowing look and rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head. "Anyway, your brother needs help with you in the living room, can you help or are you going to continue on sulking in your room until the world ends?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Oliver shook his head. "I'll get to it." He raised both his eyebrows and walked past his mom and ran downstairs to help his brother out.

Oliver and Trevor spent over an hour setting up the living room for enough space for their father and his friends.

Oliver dropped to the couch and closed his eyes. He was tired, all night of worrying about Lilly and hardly any sleep. His head was slightly throbbing with a headache that he was getting, but that was about it.

"This is stupid, I should talk to her." Oliver said to himself as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"What happen? You and your girlfriend have a little fight?" Trevor said in a taunting voice as he dropped down beside Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Shut up, this doesn't concern you." He snapped and dropped his arm to his side.

"Sheesh, sorry, didn't mean to make you feel shitty." Trevor said, only making it worse for Oliver.

"You don't even know what the fuck is going on." Oliver hissed and glared at his brother.

Trevor noticed Oliver was being serious now. It kind of made him feel all more awkward. He thought Oliver was being his usual stupid self, but there was something strange with him that made Trevor want to ask about it.

"You and Lilly were dating huh? What happened that caused you to be so…" Trevor pointed at Oliver and he shrugged.

Oliver wasn't usually one to ask his brother for help, especially since he's the youngest one, but still, it confused him. Why not take a chance now and explain to Trevor what happened right? It wouldn't hurt too much to open up to a sibling.

"Damn it," Oliver sighed. "Okay, say you have a girlfriend who is leaving, like, tomorrow, and you were in a huge fight yesterday. What should you do? Because I've tried almost everything and nothing is helping."

Trevor glanced at Oliver, a little shocked, and shrugged. "Send her flowers? Give her candy? Kiss a-"

Oliver glared at Trevor and pushed himself up from the couch.

"You're not taking this seriously." Oliver said and started running toward the stairs.

"I tried helping!" Trevor shouted back, only to get Oliver to swear at him.

----

Lilly sat on her bed and had her arms wrapped around herself. She had half a day of feeling sorry for herself and she is completely sick of feeling like it. It's just weird how Oliver could make her feel like that and she must have some strong feeling for him for bursting out like that toward him. It did hurt her, but still, she felt like he deserved to be yelled at and it made her feel a bit guilty.

She had been packing her things, but left out her iPod so she can listen to it in the night so that she won't be so bored over the night, she didn't have anything to do except lay and wait for the next day to come. Her flight wasn't even until the evening which meant a lot of time to just wait until the time came to leave.

She glanced at the clock next to the door and shrugged.

"It's 5 PM already. He's never coming, I shouldn't keep my hopes up, I told my mom to tell him to leave me alone anyway, so whatever." She dropped to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

So many things could happen and she would never regret what happened on the trip. If only she didn't over react the night before, she would actually have a fun day with him today, but she just had to freak out.

"I guess this is how it will always be." She frowned and raised her hands up over her head and stretched. "I don't care; I just won't tell anyone what happened. I just hung out at home and did nothing."

She turned on her side and curled her legs upward. She hugged herself and closed her eyes. A nap sounded good at the moment, but if she took a nap now, she wouldn't be able to sleep later on, so she had to force herself to stay awake.

"Lilly heard a knock come from the door and she sat up to stare at it. Within a few seconds, the door opened and in came Trisha.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the sight of her cousin and pretended to look busy as she took her iPod and looked through it.

"Lilly, can we talk?" Trisha asked as she moved closer to Lilly.

"Whatever, make it quick, I don't have time." Lilly replied harshly and Trisha shook her head.

"I know I've been a bitch to you, but seriously, can we talk because I know I will hate myself even more if you don't listen to me." She said sternly.

Lilly turned off her iPod and wrapped her earphones around it. She set it beside her and glanced at Trisha as she pulled up a chair in front of Lilly. Lilly stared at her and Trisha looked down to her lap.

"Look, I know I may seem like a slut, but I'm not. I'm sorry for the shit I've put you through during your trip here, I'm a fuck up and I deserve to be hat-" Trisha started to go on, but Lilly held her hand up.

"Wait, what? Trisha, you're not a fuck up, but still, you trying to steal Oliver from me was mean. I got mad and I even got drunk because of you, you don't know how much shit you put me through, but still you're not a fuck up." Lilly replied only to get a confused look from Trisha.

"You got drunk because of me?" Trisha asked and Lilly sighed.

"I drank so much and I ended up telling Oliver I loved him." Lilly put her hands to her head and took a deep breath. "I got so jealous when you kissed him, and that time I slapped you, jealous then too, I think."

Trisha furrowed her brows. "You shouldn't be jealous of me, I was jealous of you because the boys were noticing you more than me, hell, I only broke up with my boyfriend of two freaking years because he was checking you out." Trisha groaned and hit herself. "This reminds me, I need to call him."

"So we were pretty much childish during this whole trip, even though I still sort of hate you for trying to take Oliver, but I will forgive you, eventually." Lilly honestly said and Trisha chuckled.

"I understand I just don't get how you can easily forgive me? I've been such a bitch to you." Trisha crossed her legs and leaned back on her chair.

"Because you're my cousin and you will always be my cousin." Lilly smiled and pulled her legs up to her chest.

She felt good about this even if it was so simple, but might as well leave without enemies right… well, one less that is.

_Oliver_. Lilly tightly closed her eyes and frowned.

"Lilly, you know, Oliver will always be there for you right?" Trisha said as if she read her mind.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly talking to him right now." Lilly got up from her bed and walked over toward the window. She looked out and frowned.

She would always do this and she'd usually see Oliver down there, waiting for her if he didn't go up. It just made her sad; she probably lost the one guy she's ever going to love.

"You know I lied about him not being good to talk to right?" Trisha asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I've known him since preschool and he's still a virgin. You made it sound like he was a nympho or something like that." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not really one, but I've only had one sex partner. I flirt, but I could never go around with random people." Trisha shook her head.

"And so what does that have to do with Oliver?" Lilly pointed out and made Trisha laugh.

"I'm just saying I have never touched him. He is a virgin, unless you deflowered him while you were on your stay…" Trisha looked at Lilly expectantly and Lilly blushed.

"There were close times, but no, I haven't done anything like that with him." Lilly thought of the time they were so close and yet she stopped him.

If there ever was a next time, she would let him. She would do anything for him, if only she could talk to him. She hated not talking to him and all she wanted to do was to be in his arms at this moment, but she knew they couldn't do anything at all.

"Go talk to him then, before the night is over. For whatever reason why you're not talking to him, just call him, that's what I'm going to do, which, I will be back." Trisha stuck her tongue out and left Lilly alone in her room.

Lilly groaned and lay on her bed, rolled toward the nightstand, and took her phone. She flipped it open and turned it on. She only turned it off so that she wouldn't receive calls from Oliver. She just couldn't face him and she felt like she humiliated herself in front of him.

When she turned it on, she waited for a bit before her phone alerted her that she had voicemail. She sighed and dialed for her voicemail. Her heart clenched, and how she predicted, Oliver left her a voicemail. She hung up before he could say anymore and threw her phone on the side.

"I'm pathetic." Lilly shouted at herself and sighed.

I need to talk to him; I need to see him one last time before I leave. I just can't let him go like this. She told herself and closed her eyes.

She took a few deep breaths and glanced at her phone. With so much courage, she reached for it and started to dial the familiar number that she called so many times throughout the time she stayed here. She took a deep breath and held it in and pressed the phone against her ear. She listened to the phone ring and waited a few seconds. She closed her eyes and dreaded the time she was on the phone.

"Hey-" Oliver's voice rang through her ears and her heart beat rapidly. She took deep breaths and started to talk.

"Hey you-"

"Sorry I'm not answering calls at the moment, but if you leave a little message for me after the beep, I'll call you back when I can. Bye.""

She placed her free hand on her chest and patted it.

_Scared for no reason_. She said to herself and waited until the beep.

She thought for a second before she spoke into the receiver.

"Oliver, its Lilz…"

----

Oliver walked around his house and felt utterly confused. He just wanted to get away and go to Lilly, but still, something was holding him back. Once he made his 5th round around his living room, dining room, and kitchen, he decided to just sit down on the couch while his parents and their friends and children talk.

"Stupid work party thing." Oliver muttered in his breath as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

He was close to retire to his room when he felt two hands cover his eyes with a warm breath against his ear.

"Guess who." She whispered.

Oliver wanted it to be Lilly, he wished it was her, but he knew it wasn't her. He sighed and didn't care for who it was. He put his hands over the hands on his eyes and pried them off. Once he got them off, he crossed his arms again and stared blankly ahead.

"Wow, your no fun." The girl said and soon Jackie appeared in front of him.

He wrinkled his nose and watched as she took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she chuckled.

"My parents work with yours… do you not remember?" She asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No not that, I mean, aren't you supposed to be up at the lake house?" Oliver asked and eyed what Jackie was wearing.

A short white dress which complimented her nice figure with her dark hair up in curls. She looked nice, but he didn't care. He wondered how Lilly looked if she wore something like that.

"I came home early because things were looking pretty bad up there." She shrugged "Anyway, shouldn't you be with Lilly? I thought you would ditch and be with her since she's going home tomorrow." Jackie asked and Oliver's face darkened

He looked away from Jackie and moved his hands to his sides.

"We're not talking at the moment." Oliver replied and Jackie gaped at him.

"What? Why?"

Oliver shrugged and glanced at Jackie. "I told her about the party and I wanted to tell her I might be late tonight, but she didn't listen, overreacted, and now she doesn't want to talk to me. She hates me." He threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.

Jackie made an o with her mouth and frowned. "She just cares for you; maybe she does want to talk to you, what makes you think that she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"She didn't want to see me today and I went to her house a lot of times today. I miss her Jackie and I can't believe I'm just letting it end like this. I'm stupid." Oliver furrowed his brows and put both his index fingers on his temples.

"Oh Oliver, she loves you, have you seen if she called you?" Jackie asked and he shook his head.

"I tried calling her a million times today and yet she kept on avoiding me. She hates me Jackie, I know it." He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Don't say that! Go to her; see her, sneak out, you have to talk to her and ask her what's up because I know for a fact that she cares for you more than you think." Jackie said and put her hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looked at Jackie and sighed. "I don't know, I-"

"Oliver." Jackie said in a warning voice. "Do it." She said and Oliver nodded.

"Your right, I need to be with her, I can't let this stupid thing get between us, damn it, I'm stupid for even giving up so easily." He said.

"Exactly, now talk to her, get things straight, and make sure she knows you love her back." Jackie winked at Oliver and Oliver laughed.

With that, he got up from his seat and went upstairs to his room. He ran his hands through his hair and went to get his phone from his bed. He looked at his window and then back to his door. He closed and locked his door and then went to look at his cell phone. He saw he had one missed call and one voicemail and was surprised to see it was Lilly.

He listened to his voicemail and listened to Lilly's soft and sweet voice through the phone.

"Oliver, it's Lilz," Her voice paused and then came back on again. "I'm sorry for how I reacted and I just need you right now. I want to talk to you; I don't want to end things like this, so please, when you get this, call me." And then her voice died.

Oliver bit his lip and shoved his phone into his pocket. He went over to the window to climb out.

"Lilly…" He said and climbed out of his room.

He ran across the lawn, went to his car which was parked in front of his house, and drove off to Lilly's. When he got there, he saw Lilly's window open and a dim light through it. Everything else in the house was dark and he assumed her parents and aunt was either sleeping or out.

He ran across the lawn and stared at the wall of the house. Without much hesitation, he started climbing up the wall to Lilly's window. Once he reached there, he held onto the ledge and pulled himself up.

Once his head was over the ledge, Oliver looked into the window seeing Lilly dancing. Her hips swayed from side to side, raised her hands in the air, and exposed her midriff. Oliver didn't want to bother Lilly so he quietly crawled into the room. The soft music that was playing her room continued on as Lilly danced, and didn't notice the presence in her room.

Oliver walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close to him. Lilly jumped and was about to scream, but Oliver placed a hand on her mouth with his head next to hers.

"It's Oliver." He whispered.

Lilly sighed in relief and went back to what she was doing. She swayed her hips and ground her back into him.

"Why are you here? I thought your family had that thing today." She murmured, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling this was giving her.

She didn't care about being mad anymore. She just pushed it aside after thinking about everything and decided that if Oliver came to visit her, she would forget about their problems and just be with him for the night. Just one night left of their relationship and that's all she needed right now.

"I… wanted to be with you." He softly said, dipped his head, and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm sorry for making you angry."

Lilly turned around in his arms, wrapped her own arms around his neck. "Is that so?" She grinned, stepped closer to him, and pushed her body against his. "I forgive you"

He gulped air. _So easily_? He thought to himself and ignored that fact.

"This is your last night. I couldn't stay away from you so I snuck out, plus I just needed to see you. I miss you Lilly and I didn't want you to leave with you hating me again. I just don't think I would be able to handle it." He whispered and put his forehead against hers as they both swayed to the soft song being played.

He knew he was close to crossing the line, but they nearly crossed the line so many times and he needed her. He wanted her, and he didn't want her to leave with out one last night.

"We can't do this." She whispered, only for Oliver to inch his face forward.

She knew what he was going to do, but she wanted it too. She wanted to make this night as memorable as she could.

"Yes we can." He stared deep into her eyes. "I want to make this night something we could remember about your trip here, I don't want you to leave me." He pressed his lips against Lilly's and held onto her tightly.

Lilly responded to the kiss, finally giving in, and only to walk backward toward her bed. They fell over her bed, not breaking the kiss, and continued to making out.

She ran her hands through his dark shaggy hair as he moved to his side as his hand stroked her side. She put a leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she shifted on her side as well. Oliver slipped his hand under her shirt slowly moving upward as he cupped her bare chest

----

Cut

----

After their time, the two lied and held each other tightly with their legs intertwined. They both couldn't believe what happened, but still was happy that it did. No regrets, nothing bad, but just a time that they knew they would never forget.

"Thank you." Lilly quietly said as she kissed his bare chest.

"Why?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"For everything you've done for me these past few weeks." She said and he kissed her full on the lips.

"I would never spend them with anyone else. You're really something Lilly and I'm happy everything we've been through." He said and slightly frowned. "And I'm sorry for the times I hurt you during your trip."

He was going to miss her and after this night, he won't be able to see her anymore which hurt him the most. He really wanted to be with her but now there's no chance and long distance relationships never work out.

"Me too." She pulled the blanket above their bodies as she curled up in his arms, and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe its all coming to an end tomorrow." She could feel her eyes gloss over.

She didn't want to leave. She definitely knew Oliver meant something more than just a friend to her now, but leaving him now after falling so hard for him… and doing so much with him just made her feel like not going back. She wanted to be with Oliver so bad, she just didn't want tomorrow to come at all.

"Don't cry Lilly. Just be happy that we got met again." He softly said even if he knew that it was just too hard to get go.

He raised a hand to cup her cheeks and lightly kissed her. He wiped a few tears which managed to escape and kissed her cheeks. He held her close to him and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry Lilly, I love you."

"Love you too… Good night Ollie." She replied, and smiled as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Night Lilz…"

**A/N** There's an uncut chapter lol. If you want the uncut part, just ask for it and where you want me to send it to you. Like, do you want me to PM it or email it to you.

I need help with titles.Okay for the sequel, I need help choosing the titles. I've been asking a few people and the top two choices are Forbidden Romance and Forbidden Hearts. Which do you think is a better title? More title options? look at my livejournal which is in my profile lol.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	19. We're So Far Away

**Chapter 19 **

**We're So Far Away**

Lilly woke up the next morning and felt something move next to her and hold her close. She snuggled deeper into the figure and then realized that it was a person. She froze, held her breath, and felt a little scared to see who it was. It wasn't long until she remembered what happened the night before. She smiled and opened her eyes to Oliver's face.

She had her hands between his chest and her own and found herself trapped in Oliver's arms. She shook her head and stared at his face as she smiled. She didn't know why, but she had a weird bubbly feeing inside of her that didn't want to die down.

She let out a deep breath and pursed her lips. _This is the first time I actually looked at him like I really do love him and it scares me. _

She looked at his chest and lifted a finger to it. She pressed into the center of her chest and moved her finger down his chest and to his belly. Oliver slightly moved so Lilly gazed up at him. Oliver stared down at Lilly with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning." Oliver said and tightened his grip around Lilly's waist.

He moved to peck her forehead and Lilly snuggled tightly against him.

"So…" Lilly said, unable to look up at him.

She just felt embarrassed. Not the fact that she was naked in bed with him, but the fact that they did something last night which was something she never pictured herself doing for another few years or so.

Oliver chuckled and kissed her forehead once again. "You're so cute when you're shy." He grinned and put a finger to Lilly's chin so that he'd look up at him.

Lilly shifted her gaze to the side of his face and then Oliver pecked her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Lilly shrugged.

"Last night was just a blur." She sighed and moved to lie on her back.

Oliver shifted closer to Lilly, but still lay on his side. He laid his hand on her stomach and moved his head so it was on her shoulder.

"How was it a blur? Do you need me to remind you about some of the events that happened?" Oliver asked and with that, he moved his hand from her stomach and to her thigh.

Lilly blushed and shook her head. "I have to get ready and all that. I'm leav-" She started, but Oliver captured her lips.

Oliver started to stroke her thigh and moved her hand toward her inner thigh. Lilly squirmed and blushed, but then put her hands on Oliver's shoulders. They continued to make out until they heard a knock come from the door.

Lilly blushed and pushed Oliver off her as she pulled her blanket high over her chest. She panicked and thought about what to say just incase someone walked in.

"What?" Lilly said and felt quite uneasy.

"It's Trish, you busy?" She asked and Lilly saw the door knob turning.

Lilly's eyes widened. She forgot to lock the door last night. What if someone came into the room while they were doing the naughty? It freaked her out.

Lilly jumped out of bed and ran for the door. She put her hand on the door knob and slightly opened it, only to stick her head out.

"Yeah?" She asked and saw Trisha standing at her door, just to stare at her expectantly.

Trisha held a book in her hand including a few articles of clothes and all that.

"I got you some stuff while you were with Oliver and thought you might want them." She said and eyed Lilly suspiciously.

"Oh, thanks." Lilly smiled and stuck her hand through the small space. Lilly was about to take the stuff when Trisha put her hands back and stared at Lilly.

"Can't I just come in and show you what I gave you?" She asked and Lilly blushed a deep red color.

"How about later? I'm a little underdressed." Lilly said as she tried so hard to not make it obvious that she had someone in the room.

Just then, Trisha gaped at Lilly. "Don't tell me…" She started off and Lilly blushed.

"Bye!" Lilly said and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Before she could turn around, she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. Oliver kissed the nape of her neck and pulled her close to his body.

"Hey." He whispered and Lilly blushed.

He rubbed her tummy and continued to kiss her neck as she started to feel that same warm feeling at the pit of her stomach from the night before. She put her hands over his and pushed them off, only to go pick up her clothes from the ground. She started putting on each article as she averted her eyes from Oliver just in he had any other thing in mind to do.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Lilly threw his clothes in his direction.

Lilly ignored him and continued on putting her own clothes on. When she finished changing, she smoothen her hair down and walked over to Oliver. Oliver put his clothes on, still confused, but once he finished, Lilly kissed him.

"You should go home." Lilly told him and Oliver frowned.

He put his hands on her waist and shook his head. "Why now? Cant I stay the day with you, just until you leave?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"You're supposed to be home remember? I don't want you to get into anymore trouble than you are in now." Lilly went on her tiptoes and kissed Oliver.

Oliver nodded.

He knew that she was right, but still, his mom might keep him from going to the airport. He didn't know what was better to do, go home or stay with Lilly. Going home will get him into trouble, but staying might get Lilly in trouble.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." Oliver sighed as he let her go.

"Okay." Lilly frowned and let go of Oliver.

She was about to turn around and finish packing when Oliver spun her around and kissed her, full on the lips. When he finally let her go, he went from the window and practically jumped down from the ledge.

Lilly smiled, but her heart ached.

The final hours with Oliver are here and it scared her to death. She's in love with him and nothing good will happen at the end of the day, when she has to get on the plane to California.

----

Lilly and her parents checked their luggage into the airport. They were waiting on the side, saying their goodbyes, and of course Lilly didn't want to leave. Her chest ached knowing that this was probably the last time she'll be seeing Oliver. She didn't want it to end yet and here it is.

She hadn't seen Oliver since the morning and she missed him. She just really wanted to see him before she left and that's why she didn't want to leave yet. She had an hour and a half until her flight and her parents were busy talking with her aunt and uncle while she and Trisha just stood on the side.

"Where is he?" She murmured and glanced at the clock. She knew her parents would want to go in anytime soon, but she has to see Oliver.

"Who are you talking about?" Trisha asked as she nudged Lilly.

Lilly furrowed her brows. How stupid can her cousin be? Of course she's talking about Oliver. That's the only person she hung out with, minus Jackie.

"Damn it." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Time to go in then?" Lilly's dad asked and Lilly bit her lip.

She can't go, not just yet.

"Can we stay a little longer; I want to talk with Trisha." Lily said as she hooked her arm with Trisha.

"Fine, a few more minutes." Lilly's mom said and Lilly frowned…

The adults engaged into a serious conversation and Lilly grew nervous. She needed to see him before she left. She was desperate.

_Damn it Oliver, where are you? _She asked and leaned against her cousin.

She was just about to give up when she felt Trisha push her from her arm, making Lilly stand up straight. There, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and she glanced up seeing Oliver.

She held her breath and twisted in his arms to wrap her own arms around his neck. She buried her face into his chest and tightly shut her eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said and he held on tightly.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Lilly blushed and turned her head to see Trisha the only one staring at them. She pulled herself away from Oliver and took his hand, leading him away form the group. She took him near the bathrooms on the side, hidden from her parents, and then she threw her arms around him.

"Oliver, I'm going to miss you so much." She said.

She stared straight in his eyes and found trying so hard not to frown. She started to frown with her eyes watering. This was the end of everything, the one thing she was afraid of and she fell hard for him. She didn't want to let go, but she had to and it hurt so much.

"I'm going to miss you too Lilz." He whispered and lightly pecked her on the lips.

His eyes glazed over and Lilly held her breath. She held on tight, not wanting to let go, and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say bye, not yet. She wanted to spend more time with him, but how could she when she lived two states away.

It came by fast, Lilly started tearing and she told her self that she wouldn't cry, but her emotions got the better of her. She doesn't want this to end at all. All her feelings are coming out now and she just… hated it.

Oliver hated it too. He felt the exact same as Lilly, but didn't want to tell her. All he cared about was making her happy, but he knew he sucked at it. He felt like crap too so he didn't know what to say. He just wanted to stay strong for Lilly even if he was hurting over this as well.

Oliver took the chance and reached into his shirt and pulled the cross pendant necklace he was wearing. He put his hands to the back of his neck and unhooked his necklace. It was a necklace he had since he was a baby and his most prized possession he had. He glanced at Lilly and bit his lip.

"I want you to have this, to not forget anything that happened here." He said and went behind Lilly to put it on her. He hooked it around her neck then hugged her again.

"I can't." She said as she put her hand over the pendant. She gazed at Oliver and he shook his head.

"Have it. I want you to have it."

Lilly nodded and gave up. Its what she could do and what she wanted to do. She would treasure it; she just wished she had something to give to him too.

They held onto each other and it felt like an eternity when they could hear Lilly's parents calling her. Lilly tried so hard, but she moved a little so that she could gaze into his eyes. She found that he was tearing a bit too and it told her so much. Even if Oliver always hid his sadness, she knew he felt the same as her and it told her that he probably won't forget about her.

"I have to go." Lilly whispered as tears started falling once again.

"I know." He said and cupped her cheek.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She asked and swallowed hard.

She wanted to make it not as painful as it is, but it was hard and it was just scary.

"Yeah." Oliver's voice now soft.

"Kay." Lilly said and let go of him.

Her hands dropped to the side and she turned away to walk toward her parents, but then Oliver took her hand and pulled her back to kiss her. He held onto her tightly, just kissing her ever so passionately, just wishing the moment wouldn't end. He didn't want her to go, not like this, not now after what they went through.

When they parted, Lilly was all in tears. Oliver wiped a few drops from her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered and she nodded.

"I love you too." She said, trying to not get the tears get to her, but it was too hard.

He slipped his hands in hers and walked her back to her family. They stared at the two as Lilly kept her head down. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying, but you could clearly see that she was.

"You ready?" Lilly's dad asked and she nodded.

Lilly hugged her aunt, uncle, and Trisha before giving Oliver one last big hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye. Her parents said nothing as the three of them went through the security check.

She glanced back to see if Oliver was still at the place she left him. He still stood there, watching her intently as she got ready to go through the check point.

It was a hard goodbye, but a new beginning as well. Even if the two had to part ways, they still have a strong love for each other and that's all they needed to have to know they'll never forget each other.

**A/N **Aw! That's the end. It kind of makes me feel sad. :(

Okay, I'm not sure, but I know there are a few people who didn't get the uncut chapter. To those of you who didn't, please tell me and I'll send it to you! Thanks :D

Forbidden Hearts won for the title and so look forward to that. The summary is sort of a surprise, but I'll just say something small about it lol.

So yeah, the sequel to Forbidden Desires will be based in Malibu, maybe three months after the ending of the fic. Guess who is coming back to California. Hmm. But someone is in a relationship already and a person has their eye on someone.

Look forward to that and thanks to everyone who enjoyed this fic. You guys are awesome and thanks for the cool reviews!

Maricel  
AlwaysxAddicted


End file.
